Coração em Fúria
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: O poderoso e sedutor sheik Edward bin Cullen ai Masen pede a tímida e inocente Isabella Swan em casamento. Com o coração e a alma totalmente entregues a ele, Isabella não consegue recusar. Contudo, ao descobrir as razões ocultas do súbito interesse de um homem tão sensual e poderoso, Isabella pode se transformar no maior desafio da vida de Edward.
1. Chapter 1

O poderoso e sedutor sheik Edward bin Cullen ai Masen pede a tímida e inocente Isabella Swan em casamento. Com o coração e a alma totalmente entregues a ele, Isabella não consegue recusar.

Contudo, ao descobrir as razões ocultas do súbito interesse de um homem tão sensual e poderoso, Isabella pode se transformar no maior desafio da vida de Edward. Ele é orgulhoso e passional, mas será capaz de fazê-la se render?

**Queridas florzinhas,**

Isabella Swan fica chocada quando o homem de seus sonhos entra em sua biblioteca e a chama para sair. E ele é nada mais nada menos que um sheik! Logo ele a pede em casamento, e ela se vê incapaz de recusar, mas seu conto de fadas pode estar com os dias contados. Afinal, as verdadeiras razões do interesse de Edward bin Cullen ai Masen em Isabella podem vir à tona a qualquer momento...


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus amores... Eu me apaixonei por essa linda historia da Lucy Monroe, Coração em fúria... É uma linda historia... e espero que vocês gostem... E nessa historia vamos conhecer um príncipe sheik... E uma inocente bibliotecaria... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Srta. Swan.

Ela não era a Srta. Swan. Era Isabella Marie, prisioneira do Falcão, um sheik que ainda vivia segundo as leis do deserto, onde só os mais fortes sobreviviam. Ele estava se aproximando. Isabella podia ouvir a sua voz profunda e vigorosa falando com alguém do lado de fora da tenda, em um idioma que ela não compreendia. Tentou se soltar das cordas que prendiam as suas mãos, sem sucesso. Mas o que ela faria se conseguisse se libertar? Isabella estava no meio do deserto. Não conseguiria sobreviver um dia sequer naquela região árida por sua própria conta.

Foi então que ele chegou, detendo-se na entrada da tenda. Seu rosto estava encoberto pelas sombras. Tudo o que ela conseguia ver era o seu corpo atlético vestindo uma calça branca e uma túnica preta típica do seu povo, sua _abaya, _que pendia de seus ombros largos até pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Sua cabeça estava coberta por um _smagh _vermelho e branco que de notava a sua condição de sheik. A tira que o mantinha no lugar era feita de couro preto torcido. — _Srta. Swan!_

Isabella Marie Swan despertou de seus devaneios num sobressalto e olhou rapidamente ao redor.

Os panos de seda que ornavam a tenda de seus sonhos haviam se transformado em paredes frias e cinzentas, decoradas apenas por alguns cartazes de lançamentos de livros. Eram as paredes da sala de descanso da Biblioteca Pública de Whitehaven, bem mais condizentes com um lugar frio e úmido como Seattle, Washington, do que com os desertos ardentes do Saara.

A luz fluorescente do lugar acentuava as feições duras da mulher à sua frente.

— Sim, Sra. Stanley?

— Estava novamente com a cabeça nas nuvens, não é, Srta. Swan?

Embora fosse muito paciente, Isabella ficou irritada com o tom de reprovação da senhora.

Talvez ela não ficasse tão frustrada se o protagonista de suas fantasias mostrasse o seu rosto, mas ele nunca o fazia.

Isabella percebeu que a Sra. Stanley ia dar início a mais um de seus sermões e se rendeu ao fato de que seu horário de almoço havia terminado mais cedo, mais uma vez.

Edward bin Cullen ai Masen entrou na biblioteca à procura de Isabella Marie Swan. A fotografia dela ficara permanentemente gravada em sua mente. Sua futura esposa. Embora os casamentos arranjados não fossem incomuns na família real de Jawhar, aquele era especial.

Isabella Marie Swan não sabia que estava prestes a se tornar sua esposa. Seu pai quisera assim. Uma das cláusulas do contrato estabelecido entre o tio de Edward e Charlie Swan determinava que Edward teria de convencê-la a desposá-lo sem que Isabella ficasse sabendo do acordo entre seu pai e o rei de Jawhar. Tendo sido educado no Ocidente, Edward sabia que as mulheres americanas não viam os casamentos arranjados com os mesmos bons olhos das mulheres de sua família.

Cortejá-la, contudo, não seria nenhum sacrifício. Era o que se esperava de um príncipe real de Jawhar, mesmo num casamento arranjado. Ele lhe daria um mês.

Charlie Swan havia procurado o tio de Edward há cerca de dez semanas para tratar da busca por um metal raro nas montanhas de Jawhar. O americano havia lhe proposto uma sociedade entre a Companhia Swan de Escavações e a família real de Jawhar.

Ambos estavam decidindo os termos do contrato quando Edward foi atacado enquanto cavalgava no deserto, nas primeiras horas da manhã. As investigações revelaram que os responsáveis pela tentativa de assassinato eram os mesmos dissidentes que haviam matado os seus pais há vinte anos atrás.

Edward não sabia ao certo como o seu casamento com Isabella passara a fazer parte do acordo. Sabia apenas que seu tio havia considerado conveniente fazê-lo. Se a família real viesse um dia a precisar de um visto de permanência nos Estados Unidos, Edward poderia providenciá-lo, visto que estaria casado com uma americana, sem ter de recorrer às vias diplomáticas, preservando assim, a privacidade e o orgulho de sua família.

A família real de Jawhar jamais havia pedido asilo político em país algum nos três séculos de seu reinado, e nunca o faria. Já prevendo os interesses da família nos Estados Unidos, Edward fora escolhido para firmar a aliança entre as famílias.

Charlie Swan também achara o casamento vantajoso. Estava muito preocupado com o fato de sua filha ainda continuar solteira, aos 24 anos. De acordo com ele, ela nem sequer havia tido um namorado.

A negociação acabara resultando num decreto real: Edward deveria se casar com Isabella Swan.

Ele avistou a sua futura noiva ajudando um menino do outro lado do recinto. Viu quando ela estendeu o braço pra pegar um livro da prateleira, fazendo com que o seu suéter preto aderisse mais firmemente aos seus seios, revelando suas formas agradavelmente atraentes.

Aquilo foi surpreendente. Sua fotografia revelava uma mulher bonita, mas nada comparado às exóticas beldades com quem ele havia compartilhado a sua cama. Sua reação tão imediata e intensa a uma visão inocente como aquela o deteve.

O que o teria excitado daquela maneira? Sua pele era clara, mas não como o alabastro. Seu cabelo era avermelhado, mas estava preso, sem nenhuma graça especial. Seus olhos, de um azul intenso que já o haviam impressionado na fotografia, eram ainda mais atraentes pessoalmente.

Não havia como negar a sua reação corporal a ela. Ele a tinha desejado. Já havia sentido aquele tipo de atração física instantânea antes, mas como reação a uma provocação bem maior — uma certa maneira de andar, uma roupa em especial, ou um olhar atraente —, e Isabella Swan não exibia nenhum desses atributos.

Aquilo o deixara confuso, mas não fora, de modo algum, uma surpresa desagradável.

Assim que o menino se afastou, Isabella olhou ao redor, passando por Edward, até pousar os olhos sobre o homem que esperava à frente de sua mesa de trabalho.

Ao apontar para o monitor do computador, porém, seu olhar voltou a procurar o de Edward e ali se deteve. O homem a quem ela estava atendendo se afastou e a pessoa seguinte que esperava na fila lhe passou despercebida.

Edward sorriu.

Isabella sentiu seu corpo enrijecer e suas bochechas corarem, mas não desviou o olhar.

O sorriso dele se ampliou ainda mais. Sua missão parecia fadada ao sucesso.

— Preste atenção, Srta. Swan. A senhorita tem fregueses para atender.

Isabella enrubesceu ainda mais, mas não gaguejou ao responder:

— Sinto muito. Eu estava com a cabeça longe. Isabella voltou a atender as pessoas, enquanto sua chefe se afastava, mais parecendo um general.

Edward esperou até que o último freguês tivesse ido embora para ir cumprimentá-la.

— Boa tarde.

Ela sorriu. Seus olhos eram ainda mais perturbadores de perto. O rubor voltou.

— Olá. O que posso fazer por você?

— Estou interessado em telescópios antigos e na história da astronomia. Você pode me dar alguma referência?

Os olhos dela se iluminaram com interesse.

— É um hobby recente?

— Muito.

Tão recente quanto a sua conversa com o pai de Isabella. Embora o próprio pai de Edward compartilhasse do mesmo interesse de Isabella pela astronomia, seus livros haviam permanecido intocados no observatório do Palácio Masen desde a sua morte.

— Eu me interesso pessoalmente por este assunto. Se você dispuser de alguns minutos, poderei lhe indicar alguns livros muito bons.

— Eu ficaria muito grato.

Isabella respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o seu coração descompassado enquanto conduzia aquele homem lindo e imponente à seção de astronomia. A aura de poder ao redor dele era suficiente para fazer o seu pulso acelerar, porém o mais desconcertante era que ele encarnava todas as características físicas da personagem de sua fantasia.

Seu corpo musculoso de cerca de 1,90m de altura fazia com que ela se sentisse pequena, apesar de seus 1,75m, mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade. Seu cabelo bronze sedoso tinha um tom levemente mais escuro e, se não fosse pelo seu inglês impecável, ela pensaria que ele era o sheik das suas fantasias.

Uma onda de desejo totalmente inesperada tomou conta dela, deixando-a arfante e confusa, e ele nem sequer a havia tocado!

Eles pararam na frente de uma prateleira. Ela retirou um dos livros e lhe entregou.

— Este é o meu favorito. Tenho um exemplar da primeira edição.

Edward pegou o livro de suas mãos e os seus dedos roçaram levemente os dela.

Isabella deu um passo para trás, perturbada com o efeito daquele roçar. Seu corpo estava latejando de uma maneira que nunca havia experimentado antes, mas ela tentou não deixar transparecer o quanto havia ficado abalada com a sua proximidade.

— Sinto muito.

Edward olhou fundo nos olhos dela, deixando-a ainda mais perturbada.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, mas pôde sentir o rubor lhe subir pelo rosto outra vez.

— Não foi nada.

Ele folheou o livro. Isabella sabia que devia se afastar, mas não foi capaz de fazer suas pernas se moverem na direção da mesa.

Edward fechou o livro com um estalo e seu olhar pousou sobre ela outra vez.

— Muito obrigado, senhorita...

— Swan, mas, por favor, me chame de Isabella.

— Eu sou Edward bin Cullen.

— E um nome árabe. Ele sorriu.

— Sim.

— Mas o seu inglês é perfeito.

Que coisa tola para se dizer. Havia muitos árabes vivendo em Seattle, muitos deles já na segunda ou terceira geração de americanos.

— É assim que deve ser. O mestre real ficaria muito desgostoso se a pronúncia de um de seus pupilos fosse menos do que perfeita.

— Real? — ela disse, engasgando.

— Desculpe. Eu sou Edward bin Cullen ai Masen, príncipe da família real de Jawhar.

Isabella quase perdeu o fôlego. Um príncipe? Ela havia conversado com um príncipe por mais de dez minutos. Desejado-o! Céus. A idéia que havia começado a se insinuar em sua mente de convidá-lo a participar da próxima reunião da Sociedade de Telescópios Antigos se desfez como que por encanto, mas a atração que sentira por ele, infelizmente, não.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Posso ajudá-lo em algo mais?

— Eu já tomei muito do seu tempo.

— Há uma sociedade de pessoas interessadas em telescópios antigos em Seattle — ela disse, balbuciando.

Ela não o convidaria a ir com ela, mas podia lhe dar a informação mesmo assim.

— É mesmo?

— Eles vão se encontrar esta noite — disse Isabella, informando ainda a hora e o lugar da reunião.

— Eu a verei por lá? — perguntou Edward.

— Provavelmente não.

Ela ia estar lá, mas costumava se sentar no fundo e ele não era o tipo de homem que se contentava em ficar em segundo plano.

— Você não vai comparecer à reunião? — ele perguntou, parecendo decepcionado.

— Eu sempre vou.

— Então eu a verei lá. Isabella deu de ombros.

— É um grupo muito grande.

— Eu a procurarei, Isabella.

Ela por pouco não perguntou "por quê?". Em vez disso, sorriu e disse:

— _Pode ser _que a gente se encontre, então.

— Eu não costumo deixar essas coisas ao acaso. Sem dúvida. Ele parecia decidido demais para isso.

— Até a noite, então.

Isabella se virou para ir embora, um pouco decepcionada por ele não tê-la chamado de volta.

Edward deu uma olhada nos livros que ela havia lhe recomendado e deixou a biblioteca alguns minutos depois.

Ela o observou partir, certa de uma única coisa. O sheik de suas fantasias não iria mais continuar sem rosto.

* * *

_E ai? Devo continuar? Espero que gostem gente... Essa historia promete... e quem leu a minha outra adaptação Noites do Oriente, vai sentir diferença entre aquele sheik, e esse príncipe sheik... Ele é um encanto gente... eles são completementes diferentes... #EuQueroUmEdwardPríncipeSheik PraMim... Até Quarta amores... Robsteijoooo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Meus Amores... Mais capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella adentrou a sala de reuniões de um dos hotéis mais elegantes do centro de Seattle. Embora ainda fosse cedo, metade dos assentos já estava tomada. Ela vasculhou a multidão à procura de Edward com um frio na barriga.

Será que ele ia realmente procurá-la?

Era difícil acreditar. Mais difícil ainda de aceitar as sensações que estavam se apoderando dela com a simples lembrança dele. Um rosto cheio de cicatrizes e os subseqüentes tratamentos a laser a haviam impedido de namorar durante toda a sua juventude. Sua timidez havia se intensificado de tal modo que o seu desabrochar tardio, pelo qual seus pais tanto tinham ansiado, jamais havia se materializado. Isabella já havia se resignado a envelhecer como uma solteirona, numa casa repleta de lembranças de outras pessoas. Ela era tímida demais para se aproximar dos homens e muito comum para ser abordada por eles.

Algo em Edward, porém, a impelia a se arriscar e isso a assustava.

Um homem como aquele jamais se interessaria por ela.

— Isabella. Você chegou.

Ela soube imediatamente quem era o dono daquela voz profunda e masculina.

— Boa noite, Edward.

— Aceita se sentar ao meu lado? Ela assentiu, incapaz de falar.

Edward a conduziu até uma cadeira no meio do salão, num ponto bem mais à frente do que ela costumava ficar. Estendeu-lhe o braço para ajudá-la a se sentar, com uma delicadeza que a cativou e a preocupou ao mesmo tempo. O simples toque dos seus dedos quentes foi o suficiente para fazer os seus sentidos vacilarem.

Vários olhares se voltaram para observá-los. A curiosidade dos espectadores era evidente.

O orador daquela noite era o diretor da George Lee and Sons Telescópios. Estava lá para expor a sua coleção aos membros da sociedade.

Quarenta minutos depois, os presentes foram convidados a dar uma olhada no equipamento de perto.

— Quer ir lá ver? — perguntou-lhe Edward. Ela deu de ombros.

— O que quer dizer isto?

Ela virou a cabeça, dando-se ao luxo de encará-lo. O efeito foi tão impactante que ela quase arfou, mas conseguiu se conter, sorrindo sem graça.

— Significa que eu provavelmente vou abrir mão deste prazer.

— Eu a acompanharei.

— Não é necessário — ela retrucou. — Eu só não estou disposta a permanecer na fila. Você já viu quantas pessoas estão esperando?

Edward olhou para a fila e, então, novamente para ela.

— Tem certeza de que não deseja vê-lo?

Nem mesmo um telescópio George Lee and Sons poderia competir com o seu interesse por Edward, confessou ela a si mesma.

— Certeza absoluta.

— Então, você aceita jantar comigo para discutirmos o meu mais novo hobby?

— Jantar? — ela repetiu.

— Está preocupada em fazer uma refeição com um estranho?

A preocupação perfeitamente justificável não tinha sequer lhe passado pela cabeça, mas ela também jamais estivera na companhia de um sheik antes, nem havia experimentado aquele misto de sensações que a proximidade dele provocava em seu corpo.

— Não — ela disse, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos levemente.

— Então vai permitir que eu a convide para jantar esta noite?

— Eu não sei...

— Por favor.

Aquilo soou mais como um comando do que como um pedido, mas atingiu o seu objetivo.

— Eu posso segui-lo até o restaurante no meu carro — ela disse, tentando demonstrar um mínimo de instinto de autopreservação.

— Está bem. Você gosta de frutos do mar? Ela ficou com água na boca.

— Adoro.

— Há um ótimo restaurante a um quarteirão daqui. Nós podemos ir andando.

— Acho que está começando a chover — disse Isabella.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e sorriu ironicamente.

— Eu lhe emprestarei a minha capa.

Ela riu imaginando-se usando uma capa bem maior do que ela.

— Não é necessário. Eu só achei que você não ia querer se molhar.

— Eu não teria feito a proposta se tivesse algum problema com isso.

— É claro.

Foi uma caminhada curta e embora as nuvens estivessem cinzentas e carregadas, não choveu.

Isabella ficou surpresa com o conhecimento que ele revelou ter sobre astronomia durante o jantar.

— Li os livros que você me recomendou esta tarde.

— Já?

Desta vez foi ele quem deu de ombros.

— A maioria deles.

— Uau! Aposto que você não teve que voltar ao trabalho depois de sua ida à biblioteca.

— É uma questão de prioridades — ele disse, sorrindo.

— Você não me pareceu alguém que colocasse os seus hobbies acima do trabalho.

— O inesperado às vezes assume o comando de nossas vidas.

Ela ficou pensando a respeito daquela declaração misteriosa, mas ainda não o conhecia suficientemente para fazer perguntas.

Após o jantar, Edward a acompanhou até o seu carro. Tomou as chaves de suas mãos e abriu a porta para ela, fazendo-lhe um sinal para que ela entrasse.

— Obrigada pelo jantar.

— Foi um prazer, Isabella.

Dois dias depois, Edward a convidou para assistir a uma apresentação num planetário, no sábado. O programa exigia que eles passassem o dia inteiro juntos, além de uma viagem de três horas até Portland. A perspectiva de passar todo aquele tempo sozinha com Edward no espaço reduzido de um carro deixou os nervos de Isabella à flor da pele.

Ela teve um sobressalto quando o interfone tocou, anunciando a sua chegada.

— Já estou descendo.

— Eu estarei esperando.

A voz dele era exótica e sexy, mesmo com a distorção do aparelho. Ela ainda estava achando difícil de acreditar que aquele homem tão deslumbrante estava realmente interessado nela.

Edward estava na portaria.

— Bom dia, Isabella. Está pronta? Ela assentiu, devorando-o com os olhos.

Seu suéter preto e a calça canela, que realçava os seus músculos bem desenvolvidos, deixaram-na com a boca seca de desejo. Ela passou a língua nos lábios e engoliu em seco.

— Estou com tudo de que preciso.

— Então, vamos.

Edward a tomou pelo braço e a conduziu a uma limusine preta estacionada mais adiante.

— Pensei que você ia dirigindo.

— Preferi focar minha atenção em você. Há uma divisória no carro que garantirá a nossa privacidade na medida em que desejarmos.

O modo como ele disse aquilo fez com que uma série de imagens libidinosas passasse pela cabeça de Isabella e os bicos de seus seios enrijecessem quase dolorosamente.

A sensação foi tão inesperada que ela chegou a arfar.

— Você está bem?

— E - estou — ela gaguejou, antes de praticamente mergulhar no banco de trás.

Isabella estava completamente fora de si e o homem nem sequer a havia beijado. Seus seios intumesceram assim que Edward se sentou à sua frente.

O sorriso dele era simplesmente devastador.

— Gostaria de tomar alguma coisa? — ele perguntou, abrindo uma pequena porta na lateral do carro revelando um frigobar abastecido.

— Um suco seria ótimo.

Isabella ficou muito orgulhosa de si mesma ao notar que sua voz havia soado razoavelmente normal.

Edward lhe serviu um copo de suco de amora e o estendeu a ela.

— Você tem algum outro hobby além dos telescópios?

— Eu sou uma leitora ávida, afinal trabalho numa biblioteca. Também gosto de percorrer trilhas.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Talvez eu devesse ter dito caminhar pelas florestas.

Ele tomou um gole de sua água mineral.

— E você devaneia enquanto caminha, eu suponho. Isabella não conseguiu esconder a sua surpresa por ele ter percebido uma característica tão particular sua.

— Sim. Eu adoro me afastar de tudo e de todos. É mágico.

— Eu também gosto de caminhar ao ar livre, mas prefiro o deserto.

— Conte-me, por favor.

Edward o fez, mas conseguiu habilmente desviar o assunto diversas vezes na direção de Isabella, de modo que eles passaram toda a viagem conversando sobre assuntos que ela raramente compartilhava com outras pessoas além da irmã. Edward parecia compreender a sua timidez e não ficava incomodado com ela, o que a deixava mais à vontade para se abrir com ele.

Ele também não desprezava as suas opiniões como seu pai fazia com tanta competência. Edward prestou atenção em tudo o que ela disse, envolvendo-a cada vez mais com o seu feitiço.

O almoço transcorreu num restaurante com vista para o Willamette River. A comida estava divina, a vista para o rio deslumbrante e a companhia dele mexeu com o corpo e a alma de Isabella. Ela temeu estar se apaixonando profunda e irremediavelmente por um homem que estava fora de seu alcance.

Já no teatro, Edward passou o braço em torno dos ombros de Isabella, sorrindo para si mesmo quando ela enrijeceu, porém sem se afastar.

Ela não estava acostumada ao toque de um homem, mas seu corpo estava dando todos os sinais de estar pronto para um despertar sexual.

A paixão latente que Edward percebera nela certamente funcionaria a seu favor, facilitando a sua tarefa de seduzi-la e convencê-la a se casar com ele.

Seu treinamento especializado havia lhe possibilitado sair ileso da recente tentativa de assassinato que sofrerá, mas seus pais não haviam tido a mesma sorte. Ele não tinha conseguido salvá-los e a consciência disso ainda o assombrava.

O fato de que ele tinha apenas 10 anos de idade na época não aliviava em nada a necessidade de proteger sua família agora, custe o que custasse.

Ele ainda podia se lembrar do grito de sua mãe ao ver o marido ser atingido por uma bala bem diante dos seus olhos, um grito que logo foi interrompido por outro tiro. A irmã mais nova tinha começado a chorar ao seu lado. Edward tomara a sua mão e a conduzira para fora do palácio através da passagem secreta conhecida apenas pelos membros da família real e seus servos de maior confiança.

Seguiram-se então dias de calor intenso sob o sol escaldante do deserto, quando Edward, usando o conhecimento adquirido com o seu avô beduíno, procurou abrigo para ele e a pequenina irmã, até finalmente encontrar a sua tribo. Ele e a irmã sobreviveram, mas Edward nunca se esqueceria a que preço.

Um pequeno gemido de Isabella o alertou para o fato de que ele estivera acariciando o pescoço dela com o seu polegar. Seus olhos estavam fixos na tela enorme, mas seu corpo estava completamente sintonizado nele, pulsando de excitação.

Isabella estava se deleitando com a sensação dos braços de Edward em torno dela e ficou fantasiando que aquilo significava algo mais. Era natural que ele a convidasse para dançar. Afinal de contas, ele era o seu parceiro aquela noite e todos os outros casais estavam dançando.

O baile a rigor beneficente era para levantar fundos para o St. Jude's Children Hospital. Ela havia convidado Edward para ser o seu par esperando, em parte, que ele dissesse não, mas ele não o fez. Tinha concordado em trazê-la e até mesmo em jantar com a sua família antes disso.

Sua mãe e irmã ficaram completamente encantadas com o carisma exótico e presença enigmática dele. Mesmo de terno e gravata, o homem exalava realeza.

— Sua irmã é muito gentil.

Ela deixou seu corpo se aproximar minimamente ao dele e teve mesmo que lutar contra o desejo de pousar a cabeça em seu ombro e inspirar o seu perfume.

— Sim. Nós somos muito próximas.

— Isto é bom. Família é uma coisa muito importante — ele disse com uma expressão grave.

Isabella não estava bem certa do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

— Ter filhos, transmitir um legado à geração seguinte também é importante.

— Concordo. Não posso imaginar um casal que não queira ter filhos.

Edward finalmente sorriu.

— Tenho certeza de que você jamais seria uma dessas pessoas.

— Jamais — ela respondeu sonhando em se casar e formar uma família com aquele homem em especial, mas tentando manter o sorriso impassível.

Por que trazer aquele pensamento deprimente à tona se ela provavelmente jamais chegaria a se casar?

Edward começou a traçar pequenos círculos com o polegar na base da coluna de Isabella dispersando os pensamentos dela, até mesmo os mais deprimentes.

Isabella fechou os olhos e cedeu ao desejo de pousar o rosto em seu peito. Ele provavelmente jamais a convidaria para dançar novamente, mas ela simplesmente não estava conseguindo se conter. Em vez de parecer ofendido com a sua audácia, no entanto, Edward a puxou mais para perto de si e dançou com ela até a música ser substituída por outra mais acelerada.

Ele não a convidou mais para dançar naquela noite, mas também não a evitou. Usando uma sofisticação nata para se desviar do interesse das outras mulheres que se aproximavam para flertar com ele, Edward manteve o seu interesse fixamente nela, fazendo com que ela finalmente perdesse a batalha que travava consigo mesma.

Estava completa e desesperadamente apaixonada por ele.

Isabella abriu o cartão que viera com as flores.

"Para uma mulher cuja beleza interior desabrocha com mais encanto que o de uma rosa."

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Isabella havia se levantado em meio ao evento da noite anterior para defender as crianças, suas esperanças e sonhos. Estava com os nervos à flor da pele, mas se sentiu compelida a fazer um apelo em favor da fundação.

Mais tarde, Edward lhe dissera que o seu amor e compaixão pelas crianças ficaram evidentes, apesar de seu nervosismo. O elogio já a havia deixado lisonjeada, mas as rosas mexeram definitivamente com ela.

Colocou o vaso no canto da mesa, onde ela e o restante dos bibliotecários podiam ver as flores facilmente.

Edward fazia com que ela se sentisse muito especial, ainda que eles fossem apenas amigos. Isabella, por vezes, tinha a sensação de que havia algo mais, fazendo sua esperança reacender, mas como isso seria possível se ele nunca a havia beijado?

Eles passavam muito tempo juntos e a sua atração por ele crescia cada vez que ela o encontrava, mas Edward não parecia fisicamente atraído por ela.

Aquilo não era surpresa para Isabella.

Ela não era o tipo de mulher que inspirava um desejo desenfreado num homem como Edward, embora seu desejo por ele continuasse inabalado.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela súbita entrada de Edward na biblioteca. Ela já deveria ter se acostumado a isso a esta altura, uma vez que ele vinha freqüentando o lugar cada vez mais assiduamente, deixando bem claro que o fazia por causa dela.

Edward caminhou na direção dela com uma arrogância que Isabella achava simplesmente encantadora. Ele era tão seguro e autoconfiante... Também não era para menos, afinal, ele era rico, lindo e tinha sido criado como um príncipe.

Ela se inclinou para guardar alguns papéis na gaveta de baixo quando ele se aproximou de sua mesa.

— Isabella...

Seus intensos olhos azuis encontraram os dele.

— Desculpe. Acabei de me lembrar que tinha que arquivar estes papéis quando o vi.

— Não podia ao menos esperar para me cumprimentar? — ele provocou.

— Eu podia acabar me esquecendo de fazê-lo depois disso.

Será que ele tinha compreendido o que ela havia acabado de admitir? Ele já sabia que abalava a sua capacidade de concentração, mas uma mulher sofisticada jamais teria dito isso com todas as letras.

— Acho que vou ter que me contentar em conversar com o topo da sua cabeça enquanto você termina.

— Você às vezes soa tão formal. Acha que isso tem algo a ver com o fato de o inglês não ser a sua língua materna?

A súbita mudança de assunto o deixou um pouco desnorteado.

— A primeira língua que eu aprendi depois do árabe foi o francês. Foi só depois de dominá-lo que eu aprendi inglês.

— Oh, eu adoraria aprender francês. Eu estudei alemão e espanhol na escola, mas devo admitir que não tenho talento para línguas.

— Eu não vim aqui para discutir a minha fluência em línguas estrangeiras.

Isabella sorriu.

— E o que foi que você veio fazer, então?

— Ver minha amiga.

— Oh — ela disse. — E quantas são?

— Quantas são o quê, minha gatinha?

O rosto de Isabella se aqueceu imediatamente ao ouvir aquela expressão carinhosa.

— Quantas são as línguas que você fala fluentemente? — ela perguntou, arfante.

Edward desejou tirar-lhe completamente o fôlego com um beijo, mas não podia fazer isso. Não aqui e ainda não agora, mas em breve.

— Sou fluente em francês, inglês, árabe e todos os dialetos do meu povo, minha gatinha — ele repetiu propositadamente, só para observar o efeito que isso tinha sobre ela.

Isabella ficou atordoada.

Ela respirou profundamente, e então, praticamente sussurrando, disse:

— Não é pouca coisa.

Embora fosse apenas alguns centímetros mais alta do que a média das mulheres, Isabella freqüentemente fazia comentários a respeito de si mesma como se fosse algum tipo de amazona. Ele se aproximou dela e acariciou o seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos.

— Muito pouco, para mim. Ela tremeu e Edward sorriu. Muito em breve ela seria sua.

Edward teve que usar toda a disciplina adquirida com o treinamento com a sua tropa de elite para se afastar dela.

— Vim saber se você gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

Eles já se conheciam há três semanas; tinham comido juntos várias vezes, mas ela ainda ficava surpresa a cada convite.

— Não precisa ficar assim tão surpresa. Nós almoçamos juntos ontem mesmo.

Ela sorriu desajeitada.

— Foi por isso que fiquei surpresa. Achei que você ia querer passar algum tempo com...

Ela se conteve, mas seus olhos revelaram o que ela quase havia dito. _Outras mulheres. _Edward ficou zangado ao ver como ela se desvalorizava.

— Eu não quero passar o meu tempo com nenhuma outra mulher.

Os olhos dela se encheram de alegria e esperança.

— Eu adoraria jantar com você.

— Então nos veremos à noite. Ele se virou para ir embora.

— Edward. Ele se deteve.

— Você poderia ter telefonado.

— Mas assim eu não teria podido desfrutar do prazer de vê-la.

Isabella parecia prestes a se derreter com aquele comentário quando ele foi embora sorrindo. Seu dever estaria cumprido muito em breve.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? O Edward é rapido no gatilho em? Será que a Bella não desconfia... Eu ficaria com o pé atrás... Mais depois que ele me chamasse de minha gatinha... mandava tudo para espaço kkkk... Que homem é esse... e vocês não viram ele totalmente em ação ainda... Até Quinta amores... Robsteijoooosss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? E ai vai mais um capitulo com um pedido meio inusitado... Então bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward levou Isabella ao seu restaurante predileto, com vista para o mar. O ambiente era calmo e elegante. Perfeito para pedir a sua futura esposa em casamento.

Isabella estava usando um vestido preto longo, de mangas compridas com um decote de camponesa e cintura bem marcada. Edward deixou que seus dedos descrevessem uma pequena trilha sobre a pele exposta dos seus ombros acima do decote enquanto ela se sentava. Isabella estremeceu.

Apesar da iluminação tênue do restaurante, Edward pôde notar que ela havia corado outra vez.

— Um toque assim tão leve certamente não a deixou embaraçada, não é?

Ela alisou o seu cabelo perfeitamente penteado, mais uma vez preso no alto de sua nuca.

Embora gostasse da visão que aquele penteado lhe proporcionava do seu pescoço esbelto, Edward mal via a hora de retirar a sua presilha e ver os seus fios cor-de-chocolate caírem sobre os seus ombros.

— Eu não estou exatamente embaraçada.

Ela suspirou fazendo com que seus seios se erguessem contra o tecido macio de seu corpete, revelando a verdadeira fonte do seu rubor.

Sua pequena virgem estava excitada. As duas saliências inconfundíveis sob o tecido a haviam delatado, além de ter alertado Edward para o fato de que ela não estava usando sutiã, o que teve um efeito imediato sobre ele.

— O que, então, você está sentindo exatamente? — ele perguntou, imaginando se ela ia responder algo ao menos próximo da verdade.

— Estou me sentindo estúpida. Edward balançou a cabeça.

Mal sabia ela que muito em breve o seu desejo seria saciado.

— Minha jóia preciosa, você não deveria dizer essas coisas.

Isabella desviou o olhar para o seu colo, alisando o guardanapo.

— Você não devia me chamar assim. Sei que você só está dizendo estas coisas porque essa é a sua maneira de falar, mas...

Edward estendeu a mão por sobre a mesa para erguer o seu queixo.

— Essa não é simplesmente a maneira como eu falo. Você, por acaso, me ouviu usar este termo com alguma outra mulher?

O lábio inferior de Isabella praticamente desapareceu sob os seus dentes enquanto seus olhos refletiam toda a confusão que tomava conta dela.

— Não — ela respondeu num sussurro quase inaudível.

Ele teve vontade de beijar aqueles lábios trêmulos. Sua vulnerabilidade atiçava os seus instintos mais primitivos.

— Essas palavras são só para você.

Isabella permaneceu completamente imóvel. Depois baixou as pálpebras e inspirou rápido demais, chegando a engasgar.

Edward lhe ofereceu um copo d'água e ficou observando a sua garganta subir e descer graciosamente, a cada gole.

— Você tem um lindo pescoço.

O copo caiu das mãos dela e só não encharcou o seu vestido graças à ação rápida de um garçom que estava perto de sua mesa.

Depois de avaliar a reação dela à sua última declaração, Edward decidiu esperar até depois do jantar para lhe fazer a proposta.

Quando Edward estacionou na garagem do seu prédio, Isabella estava com os nervos mais retesados que as cordas de um violino, e só fez piorar quando ele insistiu em conhecer sua casa.

Ela ficou observando as mãos de Edward enquanto ele destrancava a porta e girava a maçaneta. Mãos tão masculinas e ao mesmo tempo tão ágeis que ela desejava desesperadamente sentir sobre si.

Edward abriu a porta e a conduziu para dentro, com uma das mãos que tanto fascínio lhe causavam em torno da sua cintura. Os pulmões de Isabella pararam repentinamente de funcionar e seu coração acelerou.

Ele trancou a porta, dando a entender que não tinha a menor intenção de ir embora tão cedo.

Com um movimento suave, Edward fez com que ela se sentasse no sofá e se acomodou ao seu lado, tão perto que o ombro de Isabella ficou pressionado o seu peito rígido e musculoso.

— Eu quero falar com você.

— Oh — ela disse, num tom agudo.

Ele pousou a mão que não estava na sua cintura sobre a coxa de Isabella, deixando-a praticamente à beira de um colapso nervoso. Qual seria a reação de Edward se ela desse vazão aos seus sentimentos, tocasse a maciez sedosa de seu cabelo bronze e beijasse a linha sensual de sua boca? Ela cruzou as mãos firmemente sobre o seu colo para não correr o risco de tomar nenhuma iniciativa que pudesse fazê-la passar por uma rejeição humilhante.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra por vários segundos. O som da respiração ofegante de Isabella era o único do ambiente. Edward começou a desenhar pequenos círculos na coxa dela com o indicador, fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda a sua perna até alcançar todo o seu interior.

Ela conteve um gemido de prazer. Não conseguia se mover, nem olhar para ele. Sua atenção estava fixada naquela mão bronzeada que se movia preguiçosamente contra o tecido preto de seu vestido.

O silêncio tornou-se insuportável.

— Edward?

Isabella sabia que ele queria alguma coisa dela, mas não tinha certeza do quê. Quando não conseguiu mais tolerar a expectativa torturante, ela ergueu a cabeça e a inclinou para trás para olhar para o rosto de Edward.

Era isso o que ele estava esperando. Olho no olho.

— Você gostou de passar estas últimas semanas na minha companhia, não é?

— Sim.

— Seria tolo de minha parte acreditar que você gostaria de aprofundar o nosso relacionamento?

_Será que ele estava querendo namorá-la? _Sua mente não estava conseguindo processar aquela idéia, mas ela assentiu mesmo assim.

— Sim, seria tolo de minha parte, ou sim, você quer aprofundar o nosso relacionamento?

— Eu quero... — Ela respirou fundo. — Eu quero aprofundar o nosso relacionamento.

Será que ele ia beijá-la agora? O mero pensamento fez o seu pulso acelerar loucamente.

— Case-se comigo.

Ela estava sonhando. Só podia ser.

Mas havia algo errado com aquela fantasia.

— Mas você nem sequer me beijou.

— Eu não tinha o direito.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Você estava envolvido com outra pessoa?

— Não, mas não teria sido correto beijá-la antes de me declarar formalmente.

Será que ele estava se referindo a declarações de amor? Não, ele havia dito "formalmente".

— Quer dizer que é preciso estar noivo de uma mulher em seu país para poder beijá-la?

Ele ergueu a mão de sua coxa e a levou até o seu rosto, com uma expressão quase terna.

— Para beijar uma virgem, sim.

Sua inexperiência era tão evidente assim?

— Nós não estamos em Jawhar.

— Mas eu vou tratá-la com o respeito que você merece.

Aquilo foi gentil.

— Se eu disser que aceito o seu pedido de casamento, você me beijará?

Um brilho nitidamente voraz atravessou os olhos vítreos de Edward.

— Sim.

— Sim — ela repetiu, recusando-se a deixar que aquela fantasia tivesse fim.

— Você se casará comigo?

— Sim.

Ele não podia mesmo estar falando sério e Isabella estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para sentir a boca dele contra a sua.

— Agora você pode me beijar.

Edward baixou a cabeça, até seus lábios ficarem a poucos centímetros de sua boca.

— Posso?

— Sim.

Ao ver que ele não concluía o gesto, Isabella disse:

— Por favor.

Foi um beijo suave e delicado como o pousar de uma borboleta sobre uma flor, mas ele não afastou o seu rosto. O cheiro da sua água de colônia se misturou a uma fragrância que só podia ser dele. Um cheiro másculo que despertou os instintos femininos mais primitivos dentro dela. Ela queria aquele homem.

— Você está me provocando?

— Estou provocando a mim mesmo.

Aquela confissão acabou de vez com o autocontrole de Isabella. Ela avançou os poucos centímetros que os separavam e suas bocas se colaram, senão com habilidade, ao menos com muito entusiasmo.

Edward não pareceu se importar com a sua ousadia. Segurou-a com mais força e assumiu o controle do beijo quase que imediatamente. Sua boca começou a se mover contra a dela, passando a língua ao longo da junção dos seus lábios. Isabella os abriu em busca de ar e ele se apossou definitivamente deles.

Ela já havia pensado em beijar daquela maneira antes, mas a idéia havia lhe parecido suja. A sensação agora, no entanto, era maravilhosa.

Ela gemeu e sugou a sua língua.

Edward grunhiu e a apertou ainda mais ao seu encontro.

Num piscar de olhos, Isabella se viu em seu colo, com os seios pressionados contra o peito dele.

Ela queria tocá-lo. Tinha que tocá-lo. Suas mãos pousaram sobre os ombros dele e ali permaneceram alguns segundos enquanto o beijo prosseguia. Apenas sentir o calor do corpo dele sob os seus dedos, porém, não era suficiente. Isabella queria explorá-lo intimamente.

Primeiro ela enterrou os seus dedos no cabelo sedoso de Edward, explorando a forma de sua cabeça. Foi então tomada de um desespero, temendo que tudo acabasse antes que ela tivesse tocado o restante do seu corpo, por isso tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e lentamente deslizou em direção ao seu pescoço, até alcançar os ombros. A cada centímetro que avançava, ela se punha a memorizar a sensação daquela pele quente contra a ponta de seus dedos.

Correndo as suas mãos sobre o algodão de sua camisa, sob o seu paletó, ela sentiu cada músculo, cada sulco e reentrância no torso masculino tão próximo ao seu.

Ele tremeu e Isabella ficou feliz por conseguir mexer com ele daquele jeito.

As mãos dele estavam agarrando as suas nádegas e ela podia sentir o membro dele crescendo e enrijecendo cada vez mais sob o seu quadril. Saber que ele estava excitado fez com que todas as emoções e sentimentos que ela nutria por aquele homem magnífico transbordassem pelos seus lábios e pela ponta dos seus dedos.

Como se o fato de ela haver libertado as suas emoções tivesse libertado algo nele também, Edward começou a beijá-la ainda mais ardorosamente. Sua língua duelava com a dela, exigindo uma submissão que ela estava mais do que disposta a lhe oferecer. Enquanto ele conquistava a sua boca, ela abria os botões da camisa de Edward para poder deslizar a sua mão por dentro dela e sentir a pele macia de seu peito nu.

Isabella afastou a sua boca, tentando recuperar o fôlego, enquanto o seu mundo girava num caleidoscópio de sensações jamais experimentadas antes.

Ela o desejava.

Desesperadamente.

— Os noivos podem fazer amor?

Chocada com a sua própria audácia, Isabella esperou tensa pela resposta.

Ele a soltou e apoiou a sua testa contra a dela.

— Não.

— Porque eu sou virgem? — ela perguntou, sentindo as lágrimas de frustração encherem os seus olhos.

Edward ia despertar da loucura que o havia incitado a pedi-la em casamento e ela _continuaria _virgem. Como a vida era injusta.

— Em parte sim.

— Mas eu não quero continuar virgem — ela disse num lamento, para então corar, mortificada de vergonha.

Ele não riu. Nem sequer sorriu. Em vez disso, beijou-a firmemente.

— Nós temos que esperar.

— Eu não posso.

Edward soltou um gemido desesperado. Seu membro rígido se contraiu sob a coxa de Isabella e seus lábios se uniram aos dela mais uma vez, sem esperar que ela os abrisse para ele, mas forçando-os com a sua língua.

Ele tomou um dos seios de Isabella em sua mão, acariciando o bico sensível e intumescido com o seu polegar. Ela arqueou o corpo em reação ao seu toque, pressionando suas nádegas com mais força contra o seu sexo. Como ela o amava, Como ela amava o que ele estava fazendo com ela. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Isabella ficou feliz por nunca ter estado com outro homem.

Ela queria que Edward fosse o primeiro.

Ele prosseguiu beijando o seu pescoço, fazendo-a delirar de prazer.

Sua boca avançou pelo seu corpo, enquanto sua língua começava a acariciá-la de uma maneira inesperada. Isabella ficou completamente imóvel quando ele baixou o seu decote para expor os seus seios desnudos.

Ele também se deteve, afastando-se um pouco dela para desfrutar da visão de seu colo exposto. Seus seios eram fartos, não lembrando em nada as formas andróginas tão em moda na mídia atual.

Isabella sentiu uma nova onda de rubor colorir a sua pele enquanto seus sentidos se aguçavam de calor e excitação.

Os dedos morenos de Edward acariciaram a sua pele rosada, fazendo-a gemer e tremer de excitação.

— Tão linda. Tão perfeita.

As palavras de Edward causaram tanto impacto sobre ela quanto o seu toque.

— Eu... — ela começou, pensando em lhe dizer que não era exatamente um modelo de beldade, mas ele a deteve colocando um dedo sobre os seus lábios.

— Rara. Você é rara — ele disse, para então baixar a cabeça e levar os seus lábios até a sua carne sensível, fazendo com que ela perdesse completamente a noção de tempo e espaço.

Ele saboreou cada centímetro das curvas de Isabella com extremo desejo. Quando tomou um dos bicos de seus seios em sua boca, Isabella começou a tremer compulsivamente, enquanto lágrimas inexplicáveis começavam a correr de seus olhos, molhando o cabelo de Edward.

Aquilo era demais. O prazer era muito intenso.

— Edward, meu querido, por favor!

Ela não sabia exatamente pelo quê estava implorando, mas ele, aparentemente sim, pois foi deslizando sua mão lentamente até alcançar a barra do seu vestido. Seus dedos acariciaram lentamente a sua perna coberta pela meia, subindo cada vez mais, muito lentamente.

Aquela lentidão, aliada às carícias de sua língua em seu seio, a estavam deixando completamente louca. Foi então que os dedos quentes ele alcançaram a pele acima do elástico de sua meia, e seguiram em direção ao seu ventre. Ele acariciou o tecido sedoso de sua calcinha com a ponta dos dedos, em seu ponto mais íntimo, provocando uma verdadeira explosão dentro de Isabella.

Ela gritou, dobrando o seu corpo em dois. A mão de Edward deslizou por dentro do cós de sua calcinha até alcançar a região jamais explorada por um homem antes, fazendo-a gritar de excitação quando ele tocou aquele ponto de que ela já ouvira tantas mulheres falarem, mas que ela nem sequer tinha tentado encontrar por conta própria.

Seu corpo ficou tenso e começou a sacudir tão fortemente que seus músculos começaram a doer.

Edward continuou a ministrar as suas carícias por todo o corpo de Isabella até ela ficar frouxa de prazer.

Puxou-a então em direção ao seu peito, envolvendo-a em seus braços fortes. As lágrimas tinham se transformado numa verdadeira torrente enquanto ela soluçava junto ao seu peito com o mesmo abandono com que havia se entregado ao prazer que ele lhe proporcionara.

Edward sussurrou palavras de conforto em seu ouvido numa língua que ela não conhecia.

— Isso foi demais para mim — ela disse, entre soluços.

— Foi mais belo do que o nascer do sol no deserto — ele respondeu.

— Eu o amo — confessou Isabella, com o coração desprotegido depois da surpreendente experiência pela qual havia acabado de passar.

Ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por um homem que podia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse e isso a deixou apavorada.

Edward acariciou as suas costas fazendo-a voltar a tremer. Depois a pegou nos braços como se ela não pesasse mais que uma das almofadas do sofá e a carregou até o quarto. Ao chegar lá, ele acendeu um abajur ao lado da cama de Isabella, deixando o ambiente mais aconchegante. Ele se deteve ao lado da cama, e se inclinou para pousá-la, mas Isabella se agarrou ao seu pescoço.

— Por favor, não vá embora.

Ela não poderia suportar ficar sozinha depois de tudo aquilo.

Edward enrijeceu.

— Por favor — ela pediu novamente.

— Não implore. Se você quiser, eu fico. Isabella soltou o pescoço dele e Edward a pousou na cama, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Prepare-se para dormir e eu voltarei para me deitar ao seu lado e abraçá-la.

— Nós não vamos fazer amor? — ela pediu, sem saber ao certo se seria capaz de agüentar outra descarga de prazer como aquela, mas disposta a tentar.

— Não até nós nos casarmos.

— Mas... — ela disse, ainda podendo discernir o volume que despontava sob a calça dele.

Edward balançou a cabeça, decidido.

— Nós vamos esperar.

Ela não podia esperar que ele a mantivesse abraça da junto ao seu corpo por toda a noite, naquelas condições.

— Eu poderia...

Ela enrubesceu sem conseguir concluir a oferta, sabendo que ele era suficientemente esperto para compreender do que se tratava.

— Eu vou tomar uma ducha.

A idéia de um homem sexy como Edward ter de tomar uma ducha por sua causa deixou-a muito excitada.

Ele sorriu como se pudesse ler os seus pensamentos.

— Prepare-se para dormir. Eu voltarei logo.

Ela assentiu e o observou em silêncio enquanto ele seguia em direção ao banheiro. Foi só quando olhou para baixo que ela se deu conta de que seus seios ainda estavam expostos. Seus mamilos ainda estavam rijos e molhados com a sua saliva. Ela demorou algum tempo até ser capaz de levantar e encontrar uma camisola.

Edward se entregou aos jatos de água fria com o corpo dolorido pela paixão não saciada, mas feliz com o sucesso de sua empreitada.

Isabella tinha concordado em se tornar sua esposa.

Seu tio ficaria feliz. Seu pai ficaria feliz, assim como ele próprio.

Casar com Isabella não seria nenhum sacrifício.

Aquela fachada tímida escondia uma mulher impetuosa e sensual. Ele havia tido que fazer muito esforço para se conter e não levar aquilo até o fim.

Sua pequena e doce rejeitada tinha gostado da idéia de que ele estava debaixo do chuveiro por sua causa.

O problema é que aquela técnica não estava funcionando. Seu membro ainda estava rígido e dolorido.

Ele não conseguia deixar de se lembrar dela com o vestido baixado, os seios intumescidos, tremendo de desejo. Ela havia explodido de prazer, arqueando todo o seu corpo em contrações tão fortes que ele quase não conseguira se conter. Edward gemeu ao sentir o seu membro latejar em reação àquelas lembranças.

Edward cerrou os dentes, tentando colocar em prática a técnica de autodisciplina que havia aprendido com a tropa de elite do palácio de seu tio. Isabella teria que se casar com ele logo.

Ele estava certo de que ela não ia oferecer nenhuma objeção a uma cerimônia civil simples. Estava feliz demais com a perspectiva de se casar com ele.

Isabella o amava.

Embora não fosse necessário, aquilo lhe agradava e o deixava orgulhoso.

Seu choque com a proposta de casamento evidenciara o fato de que ela já havia chegado aos 24 anos de idade sem ter tido nenhum relacionamento sério. Ao menos fora isso que seu pai havia afirmado, e Edward não tinha motivo para não acreditar nele.

A virgindade de Isabella tinha sido um fator determinante na decisão do tio de Edward. De acordo com ele, um príncipe real de Jawhar não podia se casar com uma mulher de moral incerta.

Edward sentia uma satisfação primitiva por saber que Isabella jamais havia sido tocada por nenhum homem antes, apesar de não dar à mesma importância que seu tio a esse detalhe. Afinal, ele já havia estado prestes a se casar com uma mulher que não era mais virgem.

Naquele momento, porém, em que estava louco para se enterrar na umidade sedosa do corpo de Isabella, sua inocência era mais um empecilho que um benefício para ele.

Ao voltar para o quarto, Edward encontrou Isabella sentada na cama, usando uma camisola branca virginal, quase vitoriana e seu cabelo cor-de-chocolate caído sobre os ombros, numa trança. Ele sorriu diante de sua inocência.

Ao se aproximar da cama, contudo, seu sorriso desapareceu. Edward duvidava que ela tivesse se dado conta disso, mas a camisola era transparente, deixando os seus mamilos visíveis, assim como o contorno dos seus seios deslumbrantes. Os benefícios do banho frio desapareceram como que por encanto e a seda de sua cueca se ergueu com a sua ereção.

Isabella estava olhando para longe e seus lábios estavam levemente entreabertos, permitindo que ele visse o interior doce e rosado de sua boca.

Ela teve um sobressalto quando ele se sentou ao seu lado dela, na cama.

— Edward!

— Não estava esperando por mim?

Uma cor suave inundou as suas bochechas e ela se enfronhou na cama, cobrindo-se até o pescoço com o edredom.

— Eu estava pensando...

— Em mim?

Ele esperava uma resposta tímida e ficou surpreso e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo, ao vê-la balançar a cabeça.

— Eu gosto de criar histórias de vez em quando.

— O que nós vivemos não foi suficiente para manter a sua mente ocupada?

O fato de sua noiva ter sido capaz de desviar os seus pensamentos do que havia acontecido, ao contrário dele, o deixou irritado.

— Eu não quis pensar nisso.

— Por que não? — ele perguntou ofendido.

Foi só quando Isabella se retraiu que Edward percebeu que havia se inclinado agressivamente sobre ela, mas não se afastou. Queria uma explicação.

— Você disse que nós não poderíamos fazer amor até nos casarmos.

— É verdade.

— De que adiantaria, então, me deixar levar por esse clima todo se você não permitirá que nada aconteça?

Era uma boa pergunta para a qual ele desejava ter uma resposta, uma vez que não havia conseguido apaziguar o seu próprio desejo. Seu membro estava duro como uma pedra e a única coisa que salvaguardava o seu orgulho eram as cobertas por cima de ambos.

— Quer dizer então que você estava inventando uma história?

Que tipo de história poderia ser tão atraente para desviar a sua mente dos prazeres que ela havia compartilhado com ele?

— Sim.

— E não tinha nada a ver comigo.

— Isso não cumpriria a função a que a história se propunha, não é? — ela disse, como se aquilo fosse óbvio até mesmo para uma criança.

— Pensei que você quisesse que eu ficasse aqui com você esta noite.

Todo o seu pragmatismo desapareceu repentinamente dando lugar a uma vulnerabilidade que transpareceu em seus olhos.

— É verdade. Você vai embora só porque eu estava devaneando?

— Eu me comprometi a ficar e vou ficar.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda vermelho e inchado por causa dos beijos.

— Você sempre cumpre as suas promessas?

— Sempre.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Gente que homem é esse?... Eu quero um! E podem acreditar nele gente, ele sempre cumpre suas promessas... Até Sexta amores... Robsteijoooossss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meus amores... Espero que gostem... e ai vai mais um capitulo fofo para vocês... Bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Você pode ter certeza de que eu serei um marido que sempre cumprirá suas promessas.

Isabella olhou-o nos olhos. Marido? Aquela brincadeira já tinha ido longe demais.

— Pare de me provocar. Nós não vamos nos casar de verdade.

Edward injetou seus olhos verdes sobre ela deixando transparecer o lado perigoso de sua natureza do qual Isabella havia apenas suspeitado até então.

— Eu espero a mesma retidão de sua parte quanto às suas promessas. Nós vamos nos casar, sim.

— Mas por quê?

Depois do que havia acontecido no sofá, Edward certamente sabia que não precisaria disso para fazer amor com ela.

Ele deu um tapinha na ponta do nariz dela.

— Você está tão insegura assim quanto aos seus encantos a ponto de me perguntar uma coisa dessas?

— Mas você é um sheik! Não tem que se casar com uma princesa ou coisa parecida?

— Nós não somos mais tão medievais, Isabella, e eu quero me casar com você.

Com uma bibliotecária de 24 anos que nunca, tinha sido beijada por homem algum até esta noite?

O toque suave da palma da mão ele contra o seu rosto a deixou hipnotizada.

— Eu a quero, Isabella. Achei que isso estava óbvio.

Será que aquilo era verdade? Alice já havia lhe dito diversas vezes que ela não era mais a menina excessivamente alta para a sua idade, nem tinha mais o rosto coberto de cicatrizes por conta da acne severa de que tinha sido vítima, mas Isabella nunca tinha deixado de se sentir assim.

Ele inclinou a cabeça na sua direção.

— Aceite o fato de que me agrada muito a idéia de torná-la minha esposa.

A pergunta era "por quê?", e a única resposta lógica estava tão além da realidade, que Isabella chegou a sentir uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo só de pensar nisso.

Só havia uma razão para um homem como Edward se casar com uma mulher que não tinha nenhum cargo diplomático importante, nem era mais rica do que ele.

Amor.

Edward a amava. Era a única coisa que fazia algum sentido. Ele nunca havia lhe dito aquilo com todas as letras, mas talvez aquilo se devesse a alguma questão cultural.

Ao ver que ela permanecia em silêncio, Isabella se deitou, atordoada pelos pensamentos que tomavam sua mente de assalto.

— Meu tio acha que já está na hora de eu me casar.

— E você escolheu a mim.

— Sim, eu a escolhi para ser a minha noiva.

Isabella pensou nos anos que se seguiram aos seus tratamentos a laser, quando o seu pai tentou lhe empurrar diversos homens, todos interessados apenas no seu dinheiro. Homens que não haviam mexido com as suas emoções nem com o seus sentidos como Edward. Ele não só havia despertado a sua paixão como também a retribuía.

Um sorriso glorioso desabrochou em seu rosto.

— Eu quero ter filhos.

Uma família que a amaria e aceitaria o seu amor incondicionalmente.

— Assim como eu.

— Mas você tem de ser fiel a mim. Nada de amantes nem de outras esposas.

Ele não sorriu, nem fez nenhuma piada daquilo, como outros homens teriam feito. Sua expressão, na verdade, fiou ainda mais grave.

— Nós não praticamos a poligamia em Jawhar, e ter uma amante comprometeria a honra de um príncipe segundo as leis do meu povo.

— Então eu me casarei com você.

Ela mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

— Fico feliz.

Aquelas palavras foram um pouco frustrantes. _Fico feliz _não era exatamente tão romântico quanto _eu a amo, _mas o que ela esperava de um rapaz sofisticado como Edward? Uma banda?

— Já está na hora de dormir — ele disse, beijando-a levemente.

— Está bem.

Edward não a puxou para junto de si, mas pousou um braço sobre a barriga dela. A sensação era tão agradável que ela nem sequer se sentiu tentada a se deixar levar pelas suas fantasias até adormecer. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, a realidade superava a sua imaginação.

Um toque suave como uma pluma em seu rosto despertou Edward. Ele esperou de olhos fechados pelo que Isabella faria a seguir.

Sua mão pequena e delicada repousou sobre o peito de Edward. Seus dedos tocaram seu corpo, e depois, mais nada. Ela não fez mais nenhum movimento, mas ele pôde sentir o olhar dela sobre si como se fosse uma corrente elétrica. Ao abrir os olhos, ele a encontrou olhando, não para o seu rosto, mas para a sua própria mão sobre o seu peito.

— Bom dia.

Ela ergueu o olhar e a profundidade daqueles olhos azuis mexeu com ele.

— Bom dia, Edward.

Ela estava mais próxima do que havia estado na noite anterior. Seu corpo quente de mulher estava pressionado contra o dele, fazendo com que sua ereção matutina se transformasse rapidamente numa necessidade urgente. A expressão dela não deixava dúvidas de que ela havia se dado conta de sua reação. Ele tinha que ir embora. Imediatamente. Aquilo era muito perigoso.

— Você...

Ele esperou que Isabella concluísse a sua pergunta, mas ela não o fez. Em vez disso, começou a deslizar a mão, até então imóvel, pelo seu peito.

Ele precisava detê-la. Sabia que devia detê-la, mas aquela mão hesitante o estava deixando mais excitado do que a carícia ministrada por qualquer outra mulher antes. Edward esperou impacientemente até que a mão dela al ançasse o seu destino. Ela se deteve quando a ponta de seus dedos alcançou o cós da sua cueca. Ele não ia pedir que ela continuasse, mas esperar para ver se ela o faria o estava deixando completamente louco de desejo.

Isabella passou a ponta de um dedo por sobre a extensão rígida. O sexo dele pulsou. Sua exclamação encobriu um gemido, enquanto ela afastava a sua mão e rolava para longe dele, arfando.

Ela ficou olhando para o teto, agarrada ao lençol.

— Eu li alguns romances com cenas de amor bem ardentes, sabe?

— E?

— A realidade é bem diferente.

Ela parecia tão perplexa que ele sorriu.

— Eu não esperava ficar tão nervosa.

— Você é virgem, minha gatinha.

Ela se virou e fixou os seus olhos azuis nos dele.

— Por que você me chama assim?

— Por causa do seu nome.

— Meu nome?

— Isabella. Bella, nome de gata. Só você não age como uma. Parece mais uma gatinha tímida, inocente.

— Oh. Você acha que todas as virgens ficam assim tão nervosas por tocar um homem intimamente?

Ele não sabia. Nunca havia ido para a cama com uma.

— Você não me tocou intimamente.

Isabella se virou completamente na direção dele.

Sua trança estava pesadamente pousada sobre o seu seio liberto e a atenção dele estava cravada nos seus mamilos enrijecidos despontando contra o tecido quase transparente de sua camisola.

Ele estendeu a mão e roçou as costas de sua mão sobre os mamilos que tanto o estavam atormentando.

— Isto é tocá-la por sobre a sua camisola — disse Edward.

Depois puxou as fitas que mantinham o decote da camisola fechado.

Isabella parou de respirar.

Ele afastou as pontas da camisola e tomou suavemente um de seus seios desnudos na mão, sentindo o seu bico enrijecido.

— Oh, meu Deus!

Ele sorriu, mas apenas internamente. Estava excitado demais com a intensidade das reações de Isabella às suas caricias.

— E isto é tocá-la intimamente. Ela engasgou.

Edward sabia que ela o estava provocando porque sabia que ele não poderia levar aquilo até o fim. Ele já estava quase perdendo o controle, mas mesmo assim, continuou brincando com os mamilos dela, acariciando a pele inchada ao redor deles.

— Eu posso... Posso... — ela repetiu a cada rotação da mão dele, sem conseguir completar o seu pensamento.

— Pode o quê?

— Posso tocá-lo intimamente?

Ele queria aquilo. Queria muito, mas sabia que se o fizesse, eles acabariam consumando o casamento antes da hora. Seria um erro. Ele tinha feito uma promessa e devia mantê-la. Sua mente sabia disso, mas a sua libido continuava argumentando que eles estavam nos Estados Unidos e não Jawhar.

— Acho que isso não seria uma boa idéia.

— _Edward. _

Seu grito torturado ecoou no quarto silencioso.

Ele afastou relutantemente a mão da curva macia de seus seios para pousar em suas costas. Parecia que ele havia caminhado sob o sol escaldante do meio-dia em pleno deserto.

— Você vira a minha cabeça do avesso.

Ele não devia admitir uma coisa dessas. Aquilo lhe dava poder sobre ele, mas a inocência e a resposta, ávida dela eram muito tentadoras.

Sua risada fez com que ele se virasse para olhá-la.

— Tive a impressão de que mexia com outras partes do seu corpo.

— Também.

Ela parecia tão feliz que ele se sentiu tentado a beijar aqueles lábios curvados tão docemente num sorriso.

Isabella franziu a testa subitamente.

— Tem certeza de que fui eu que o deixei assim?

— Não estou vendo ninguém mais aqui. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Ouvi dizer que os homens acordam desse jeito. Talvez tenha sido apenas a sua reação normal logo pela manhã.

Edward não conseguiu se conter e caiu na gargalhada, mas a incerteza no olhar de Isabella o deteve.

— Você conhece as coisas através dos livros, mas, como você mesma disse, a realidade é bem diferente. Eu a quero, Isabella. Estou latejando de desejo por você.

Aquilo a fez sorrir novamente.

— Que bom.

Edward elogiou as panquecas e os ovos mexidos de Isabella. Era a primeira vez que ela preparava o café-da-manhã para um homem. A primeira vez que ela acordava ao lado de um homem. A primeira vez que ela dividia uma escova de dentes.

Tudo parecia tão íntimo.

_Como se o que eles haviam feito no sofá e em sua cama não fosse._

Ela terminou de botar a louça na máquina, enquanto Edward limpava a mesa.

— Você é muito bem domesticado para um sheik.

— Morei sozinho durante quase todo o período em que cursei a faculdade.

— Quase?

— Sim. Eu dividi o quarto com uma pessoa por algum tempo — ele disse, jogando o pano de prato na pia.

Isabella o enxaguou, torceu e pendurou.

— Não deu certo, não é?

— E, não deu.

Algo na voz de Edward a fez pensar que ele não estava falando sobre um companheiro de quarto bagunceiro ou coisa parecida.

— Era uma mulher? — perguntou Isabella, sem pensar.

A expressão dele se fechou.

— Sim.

Ela precisava saber mais.

— Vocês eram namorados?

— Sim — ele repetiu, sem dar maiores explicações. Isabella sentiu um inexplicável nó na garganta.

— Era sério?

— Chegamos a pensar em casamento.

— Mas você rompeu com ela.

— Ela não considerava a hipótese de viver num lugar tão extravagante como Jawhar.

— Mas você vive em Seattle.

— Naquela época, meus planos eram voltar para a minha pátria.

— Ela se recusou a acompanhá-lo? Isabella não podia acreditar naquilo. Como uma mulher que o amava podia recusar passar a sua vida com Edward, onde quer que fosse?

— Sim. Quando você pretende contar a seus pais sobre o nosso noivado?

Contar aos seus pais? E se ele resolvesse voltar atrás na sua decisão? Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que Edward queria realmente se casar com ela.

_Pare já com isso, _disse firmemente a si mesma Não podia passar o resto de sua vida com medo de ser rejeitada. Tinha que parar de reagir como a pré-adolescente assustada que havia sido e começar a se comportar como a futura esposa de um sheik.

— Eu posso contar a novidade à minha mãe está manhã.

Uma expressão estranha cruzou o rosto de Edward.

— E seu pai? A aprovação por parte dos pais devia ser algo muito importante na cultura dele... Na dela também, para falar a verdade. Eles só agiam de maneira diferente em relação a isso.

— Ele já está no trabalho, mas minha mãe ainda ficará em casa por mais algumas horas.

— Então vamos ligar para ela.

Renée ficou encantada com a notícia de que sua filha mais nova ia finalmente se casar.

— Você tem que trazê-lo para jantar aqui em casa esta noite. Vou ligar agora mesmo e convidar Alice e Jasper — ela disse, referindo-se à irmã de Isabella e seu cunhado. — Mal posso esperar para conhecer o homem que vai se casar com a minha menina. Um sheik! Que coisa mais romântica!

Depois de falar ininterruptamente por pelo menos mais cinco minutos, ela desligou. Isabella sorriu para Edward.

— Espero que você não se importe, mas eu concordei em jantar na casa dos meus pais esta noite.

— Eu virei pegá-la aqui.

— Nós podemos nos encontrar lá. Eles não moram tão longe assim da sua mansão.

— Estarei aqui às 18:30 para levá-la.

— Quer dizer então que ela aceitou?

Charlie Swan não fez nenhum esforço para disfarçar a sua satisfação. Seus olhos castanhos praticamente brilhavam.

— Sim.

O pai de Isabella esfregou as mãos. Nem mesmo o terno feito sob medida por um alfaiate exclusivo de Londres escondia a essência do futuro sogro de Edward, um homem extremamente bem-sucedido que havia vencido graças ao seu próprio esforço.

Edward ficou imaginando como um homem tão autoconfiante poderia ter criado uma filha tão insegura.

— Você não contou a ela sobre o nosso pequeno arranjo, não é?

— Não.

— Ótimo. Ela não entenderia. Sua mãe e eu estávamos muito preocupados com o fato de ela ser tão retraída. Isso até se justificava na época de sua adolescência, mas ela ficou ainda mais reservada depois dos tratamentos a laser, rechaçando qualquer tentativa minha e de Renée de apresentá-la a algum homem.

Tratamento a laser? Ele teria que conversar com Isabella a esse respeito.

— Ela às vezes é mesmo muito teimosa.

Edward não acreditava que a timidez de Isabella fosse intencional, mas achou melhor não discordar.

— Sua esposa sabe do acordo entre o meu tio e a sua companhia?

— Não exatamente. Contei-lhe que estava pensando num marido para Isabella, mas sei que ela, assim como minha filha, não compreenderia a nossa negociação. As mulheres são românticas demais para isso.

— Você conhece a sua família melhor do que eu. Sua irmã soubera exatamente quanto sua família havia recebido pelo seu dote para que ela se casasse com um príncipe da tribo beduína do pai de sua mãe, e nem por isso parecia menos feliz no dia de seu casamento.

Edward desejava que sua noiva fosse igualmente feliz, e, se para isso fosse preciso manter certos detalhes em segredo, ele o faria.

* * *

_E Ai? Gostaram? Esses dois são terríveis... Mais a Bella não ficar nada satisfeita quando descobrir... E eu me apaixonei por esse Edward... Pelo esforço que ele tem em agradá-la... Porque em sua terra, é normal as pessoas se casarem em casamentos arranjados... Vocês vão como ele é demais... Até Sábado amores... Robsteijooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi meus amores... e nosso Edward vai conhecer a família da Bella... Que ele já nem conhece né?... Capitulo lindo... Aproveitem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward gostou da decoração da mansão dos Swan. A mãe de Isabella era uma mulher de bom gosto.

A noite havia sido muito agradável. Todos estavam na sala de jantar, terminando a sobremesa. Isabella e a irmã pareciam bem próximas, mas havia uma perturbadora distância entre elas e a mãe.

Renée Swan, contudo, parecia genuinamente feliz com a felicidade de sua filha. _E Isabella irradiava felicidade. _Seus lábios tentadores se curvavam constantemente em um sorriso sexy após o outro. A temperatura do corpo de Edward chegou a subir ao vê-la levar um pouco de pudim à boca para depois fechar os olhos e lamber a colher.

Ele estendeu o dedo para remover um restinho que havia ficado no canto dos seus lábios. O toque, inicialmente ingênuo, ganhou ares de malícia quando os olhos de Edward refletiram o desejo que havia se apossado dele, mas uma gargalhada desanuviou um pouco o clima de sensualidade.

— A julgar por esse olhar, é melhor o casamento sair logo — disse Jasper, divertindo-se.

Edward concordava plenamente.

— Creio que o tempo de espera aqui em Washington seja de cerca de uma semana.

— Na verdade, três dias — disse Isabella com a voz rouca. — Mas que diferença isso faz? Precisaremos de no mínimo seis semanas para preparar a cerimônia na igreja.

Edward virou-se para encará-la.

— Você realmente quer algo assim tão formal? Ela era tímida demais para desejar ser o centro de atenção numa cerimônia daquele tipo.

— Por que não?

A pergunta o surpreendeu.

— Já esqueceu daquela reunião da Sociedade de Telescópios Antigos? Você se recusou a examinar o telescópio de perto porque teria que subir ao palco na frente de todo mundo. Você tremeu como vara verde quando falou em público naquele evento beneficente. Acho que você não ia agüentar tanta exposição.

O brilho de felicidade que a cercava diminuiu um pouco de intensidade.

— Você quer se casar apenas no civil?

— Nós podemos agendar alguma coisa com um padre no meio da semana, se você preferir.

Seu sorriso então desapareceu por completo.

— Você não se importa de se casar numa igreja? — perguntou Jasper.

Edward desviou o olhar de Isabella relutantemente, perturbado com a sua repentina falta de animação.

— A tribo do meu avô, assim como várias outras tribos beduínas, já se converteu há séculos ao catolicismo.

— Achei que todos os beduínos haviam se convertido ao Islamismo — observou Alice.

— Nem todos.

Ele não queria falar sobre a trajetória religiosa dos beduínos. Tudo o que queria era que Isabella voltas se a sorrir.

— Você concorda com uma cerimônia simples? — perguntou Edward.

O que ela podia fazer? Contar a ele que tinha sonhado com o seu casamento desde que era pequenininha, e que os seus sonhos não incluíam um casamento acanhado no meio de um dia de semana, apenas com a sua família como convidados?

Edward tinha razão. A julgar pela maneira como ela havia reagido ao ser o centro das atenções, não havia nenhuma razão para ele ter suspeitado de que ela quisesse algo mais do que algumas poucas palavras ditas por um juiz num cartório.

Seus sonhos, porém, não eram limitados por esses temores, e saber que Edward queria se casar com ela a havia deixado mais confiante. Ele era um homem especial, sexy, deslumbrante. Um sheik! E a amava, o que a incitava a realizar todos os desejos secretos de seu coração.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele a tocou. Seu olhar era íntimo e pleno de promessas.

— Eu quero torná-la minha esposa.

A mensagem estava clara. Ele queria fazer amor com ela e já havia lhe dito que teria de esperar até a cerimônia para que isso fosse possível.

Ela também o desejava, mais do que a todas as suas fantasias de casamento de contos de fadas.

— Está bem — ela disse, forçando-se a sorrir.

— Isabella!

O tom de voz de Alice denotava certa decepção.

Seu casamento tinha sido uma grande produção. Ma havia escolhido a irmã para madrinha, mas o rosto de Isabella, na época, parecia um caso permanente de catapora, por isso, ela mesma implorara a Alice para apenas acender as velas. Não queria permanecer num altar, na frente de todo mundo, durante toda a cerimônia. Ela não aparecia em nenhuma das fotografias do casamento. Sua mãe dera ordens expressas ao fotógrafo quanto a isso. Isabella sorriu, tentando afastar aquelas memórias dolorosas de sua mente.

— Você pode me ajudar a organizar tudo. Alice ficou contrariada.

— Minha querida, você sempre sonhou em ser trazida por uma carruagem, montes de flores, música...

Isabella a interrompeu antes que sua irmã revelasse todas as suas fantasias infantis.

— Isso foi quando eu tinha nove anos de idade.

Um ano antes de ela se tornar a _Menina Amazona, _crescer cinco centímetros num único verão e ficar mais alta do que todos os seus amigos, meninos e meninas. Os 10 anos seguintes haviam sido um verdadeiro bombardeio na autoconfiança de Isabella.

— Mas...

— Quer ir às compras comigo amanhã? Afinal, eu preciso de um vestido de noiva.

Aquilo capturou a atenção da irmã.

— É claro, mas você não tem que trabalhar na biblioteca?

— Vou tirar uma licença.

— E quanto à lua-de-mel? — perguntou Jasper. Isabella balançou a cabeça decidida.

— Impossível.

— Por que não? — perguntou Edward. Ele planejava levá-la a Jawhar imediatamente para, conhecer sua família.

— Eu não posso deixar a biblioteca de uma hora para outra. Nós não temos tempo suficiente para conseguir alguém para me substituir.

— Isso é ridículo. Eu posso contratar alguém temporariamente se é esse o problema — insistiu Charlie, dando a sua primeira contribuição aos planos de casamento.

Isabella foi irredutível.

— Bibliotecários não costumam se registrar em agências de empregos temporários, papai.

— Você bem que podia deixar o seu emprego — disse Renée, sorrindo para a filha. — Edward vai precisar que você se dedique a ele depois do casamento. Sua vida social certamente se tornará mais intensa.

Edward concordava com ela. Não tanto em relação aos compromissos sociais, mas quanto ao lugar que ele e os seus deveres de esposa passariam a ocupar na vida de Isabella.

Os olhos apertados e a boca comprimida de Isabella, no entanto, indicavam que ela não havia gostado muito da sugestão de sua mãe.

— Eu não vou deixar o meu trabalho — ela disse com firmeza. — Gosto muito do que faço.

— E se eu lhe dissesse que gostaria que você o fizesse? — perguntou Edward, ansioso em saber se sua noiva se assemelhava à sua última namorada no tocante à importância que dava à sua carreira.

— E isso o que você quer? — ela perguntou, devolvendo-lhe a pergunta, não parecendo nem um pouco disposta a ceder.

— Eu gostaria que você tivesse disponibilidade para viajar comigo.

— Mas eu posso viajar com você, contanto que nós programemos tudo com certa antecedência.

E uma semana não era suficiente.

— Então teremos que planejar uma viagem a Jawhar depois que você notificar a biblioteca a tempo. Quero que você conheça a minha família.

— Seus pais não virão ao casamento? — perguntou Alice.

— Eu só tenho uma irmã. Ela e o marido ficarão encantados em conhecer a minha esposa quando nós viajarmos para o deserto de Kadar.

— Você não tem mais ninguém? — insistiu Alice.

— Ainda tenho o meu avô, pai de minha mãe. Ele é o sheik de uma tribo beduína. Há também o irmão do meu pai, o Rei de Jawhar, e sua família.

— Seu tio é rei? — perguntou Alice, com os olhos arregalados.

— Sim. Ele levou a mão de Isabella à boca e beijou a sua palma.

— Meu avô vai ficar feliz. Ele vem me incentivando a casar desde que eu me formei na faculdade.

Ele achava que o casamento faria com que Amun voltasse para o deserto, mas ele não o faria.

— E por que eles não podem vir ao casamento? — perguntou ainda Alice, sem querer mudar de assunto.

Uma sombra se abateu sobre ele.

— Há uma facção dissidente em Jawhar que se opõe à liderança do meu tio. Se ele se ausentar do país neste momento, os rebeldes podem tomar o poder.

— Mas eu achei que a sua família estava no poder há várias gerações — disse Isabella, confusa. — Parece estranho que haja alguma oposição depois de tanto tempo. O seu tio é muito amado pelas pessoas de Jawhar.

Edward ficou lisonjeado ao perceber que ela estivera estudando a história de seu país.

— É verdade, mas as dissidências volta e meia reaparecem. Houve uma tentativa de golpe de estado há 20 anos. O golpe fracassou, mas muitos perderam a vida por causa disso.

Como meus pais, pensou ele com amargura.

— E o que isso tem a ver com o que está acontecendo hoje? — perguntou Isabella.

— Aqueles que sobreviveram ao atentado vêm tentando se aliar a forças fora de Jawhar nos últimos cinco anos. Meu tio teme que haja uma nova tentativa de tirar a nossa família do poder. Ele não pode se arriscar a deixar o país. Nem ele, nem os meus primos.

— E a sua irmã?

— Ela é casada com o homem que sucederá o meu avô como sheik da sua tribo. Emmett a conhecerá quando formos para o deserto, para realizar a nossa cerimônia de casamento beduína.

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

— Nós vamos nos casar novamente em Jawhar?

— Sim.

Ele devia esta deferência ao seu avô.

Isabella permaneceu calada durante o trajeto de carro até a sua casa. Ela e Edward iam solicitar a licença para o casamento logo no início da manhã seguinte. Ela ainda estava achando difícil assimilar todas aquelas informações.

Sua mente continuava a processar imagens de sonhos muito antigos.

Lá estava ela, no altar, usando um vestido da mais bela renda. Edward a olhava como um homem apaixonado olhava para uma mulher com quem estava prestes a se casar. Aquilo era definitivamente um sonho. Eles estavam cercados por velas e flores. Muitas flores, todas brancas.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

— No que é que você está pensando, Isabella? Perdida em seus devaneios, ela respondeu sem pensar.

— Flores. Muitas flores.

Foi então que ela se deu conta do que havia dito e sentiu o rubor aquecer as suas bochechas. Pelo menos ele não notaria nada no escuro do carro.

Edward suspirou.

— Conte-me sobre a carruagem e as flores que sua irmã mencionou.

— Só bobagens de criança.

— Mas sobre as quais você estava pensando agora. Conte-me, Isabella. Eu quero ouvir.

Por que não? Afinal, ele tinha perguntado. Ela não estava exigindo que ele realizasse os seus sonhos de menina.

— Alice e eu costumávamos conversar sobre como seria o casamento dos nossos sonhos. Acho que muitas menininhas se imaginam num belo vestido branco, seguindo por uma carruagem ao lado do seu Príncipe Encantado. Era só uma fantasia ridícula, nada que se aplique a este casamento.

— Quer dizer que eu não sou o seu Príncipe Encantado?

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Bem, você é um príncipe em Jawhar e certamente é muito encantador, portanto, acho que posso chamá-lo de meu Príncipe Encantado.

— Então, é só o casamento dos seus sonhos que você acha impossível.

— Não é algo que se possa organizar em uma semana.

— É algo que precisa de no mínimo seis semanas, não é?

Ele se lembrava do seu comentário ao jantar.

— Eu não sei.

Isabella nunca havia organizado um casamento antes e o de Alice tinha sido planejado com vários meses de antecedência.

— Acha que conseguiria dar conta disso em menos tempo se dispusesse de recursos financeiros e mão-de-obra suficiente? Em um mês, talvez?

— Está dizendo que está disposto a esperar?

— Eu teria muito prazer em realizar os seus sonhos. Seu tom era muito arrogante, mas ela não podia culpá-lo. Ele _realmente _estava realizando os seus sonhos.

— Três semanas? — ela perguntou, como se estivesse negociando.

— Você vai conseguir tempo suficiente para conhecer Jawhar depois do casamento?

Com três semanas de antecedência, ela poderia...

— Sim. Edward sorriu.

— Então está combinado.

O jantar de noivado mais pareceu uma festa. Sua mãe tinha convidado cerca de 100 pessoas para um restaurante sofisticado de Seattle com orquestra ao vivo e pista de dança.

Isabella rodopiou nos braços de seu pai enquanto ele listava as qualidades de Edward.

— Este rapaz parece ter uma boa cabeça para os negócios.

Ela se perguntou como o seu sheik se sentiria se soubesse que estava sendo chamado de rapaz.

— Ele tem muita consideração por você. Veja só como ele mudou de idéia sobre a cerimônia.

Isabella desatou a rir.

— Papai, você não precisa me convencer a gostar de Edward. Ele não é mais um dos namorados que você quis me empurrar. — _Graças a Deus! _— Eu o escolhi e ele a mim. Eu quero me casar com ele.

Isabella estava satisfeita pelo fato de seu pai não ter nada a ver com a sua união com Edward. Ele não estava com ela por pena, nem interessado em cair nas graças de seu pai. Seu desejo podia até ser apenas físico, mas era endereçado único e exclusivamente a ela.

Edward estava no altar, à espera de sua noiva.

O órgão começou a soar e ele se voltou para as imensas portas de carvalho ao fundo da igreja.

Seu pulso estava acelerado. Ele mal notou a menina que passou jogando pétalas brancas ao longo do corredor, nem o menininho de smoking trazendo as alianças.

Todos assumiram os seus lugares e a música foi suspensa por alguns segundos. O órgão então tocou a Marcha Nupcial e Isabella finalmente surgiu. Edward ficou com a garganta seca. Estava usando um traje que combinava tendências orientais e ocidentais de uma maneira encantadora.

O vestido branco de casamento tradicional acentuava as curvas femininas dos seus quadris para depois se abrir numa saia que farfalhava enquanto ela seguia na sua direção, mas a bainha, as bordas das mangas de estilo medieval e o decote eram todos bordados em padrões geométricos dourados. O véu semitransparente usado na tradição da tribo de Edward trazia o mesmo bordado nas pontas, deixando entrever apenas o raro azul dos olhos de Isabella, delineados com kajal, que davam um ar de mistério à sua delicada flor em botão.

Os lábios de Isabella se curvaram num sorriso por trás do tecido fino que cobria o seu rosto. Seu pai colocou a sua mão na de Edward, que fechou os dedos em torno dos dela. Sua pele estava fria e a mão que segurava o buquê tremia. Ele a apertou, tentando lhe passar confiança. Ela havia querido aquele casamento de grandes proporções, mas uma vida inteira de timidez não se dissolvia assim de uma hora para outra.

Eles fizeram os seus juramentos, ele numa voz firme e ela quase num sussurro. Logo depois, Edward colocou a aliança de ouro branco no dedo de Isabella junto ao anel de rubi em estilo beduíno que ele lhe dera quando Isabella concordara em se casar com ele. O anel tinha pertencido à sua mãe.

O padre deu permissão a Edward para beijar a noiva. Tudo ao redor deles desapareceu quando ele ergueu o seu véu e expôs o seu rosto, lentamente, deleitando-se ao desvendá-la.

Ele então baixou a cabeça até que seus lábios encontraram os dela e se beijaram suavemente.

Gostava deste costume ocidental. A boca de Isabella se entreabriu levemente e ele a puxou para si num beijo que reafirmou os seus sentimentos pela sua bela mulher diante de todos os convidados.

Edward sabia que estava irradiando satisfação e realização ao erguer a cabeça.

Ele havia cumprido o seu dever e se casado com uma mulher que corresponderia à sua paixão.

— No que é que você está pensando, Isabella?

Ela se virou da janela cuja única vista era o céu da noite escura e sorriu para Edward.

— Nada demais.

Estava pensando na noite que viria a seguir, mas não confessaria aquilo por nada nesse mundo.

Edward havia passado algum tempo na cabine do piloto, dando-lhe tempo para se recompor e pensar um pouco. Desde que ficara sabendo que havia um quarto no avião, Isabella estivera alternando entre o temor e a expectativa.

— Você também pretende supervisionar a aterrissagem? — ela perguntou, evitando o olhar inquisidor de Edward.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Provavelmente.

— Os pilotos do seu tio devem adorar voar com você. Ele sorriu.

— Eles nunca se queixaram, mas eu costumava me contentar em apenas permanecer na cabine durante as decolagens e aterrissagens.

— E o que há de tão especial hoje?

— E você ainda pergunta? Minha esposa está a bordo. Tenho que zelar por sua segurança.

Isabella ficou emocionada e teve mesmo que respirar profundamente antes de conseguir falar. Ela às vezes se esquecia de que ele não a amava e se deixava levar pelos sentimentos que a sua natureza naturalmente protetora lhe provocava.

— Sua esposa é uma mulher afortunada por ter alguém que cuide tão bem dela.

Ele acariciou o seu rosto e a expectativa superou o temor num piscar de olhos.

— Espero que ela também pense assim.

— Ela pensa.

Isabella virou a cabeça e beijou a palma de Edward. O cheiro e o calor da sua pele contra os seus lábios mexeram com os seus sentidos.

— Eu penso.

Edward se inclinou sobre ela e desafivelou o seu cinto de segurança. Depois a tomou pela mão e a puxou suavemente até ela ficar de pé.

— Venha, minha pequena gatinha, temos uma cama esperando pelo nosso prazer.

Era impressão dela ou sotaque de Edward ficava mais acentuado quando a paixão falava mais alto?

Ela assentiu, incapaz de falar.

Havia chegado à hora.

Foi então que lhe ocorreu que ela devera ter ido ao quarto antes para poder recebê-lo com a camisola branca de cetim que Alice lhe dera para a noite de núpcias. Isabella não sabia o que fazer. Parte dela estava com os nervos à flor da pele só de pensar em aparecer na frente dele com algo tão revelador, en quanto outra não queira deixar de cumprir nenhuma das tradições daquele dia.

Ele a conduziu a um pequeno quarto no fundo do avião. Isabella se deteve, incapaz de acreditar no que estava vendo. A cama foi à primeira coisa que chamou a sua atenção.

Estava coberta com uma colcha de seda e almofadas franjadas.

Havia flores vermelhas e brancas por toda parte, um balde de gelo de prata com uma garrafa de champanhe ao lado da cama e xales de seda vermelha sobre as luzes presas na parede, dando um ar aconchegante e sedutor ao lugar.

— É do seu gosto?

Seus olhos ficaram enevoados.

— Oh, sim, é lindo.

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Os olhos dele irradiavam calor.

— Fico feliz. Você me deixou muito feliz hoje.

— Você gostou do vestido — disse Isabella sorrindo.

Ele pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dela.

— Eu adorei o vestido, e também a roupa que você escolheu para viajar, mas nesse momento, eu gostaria mesmo de vê-la sem nada.

— Você quer que eu tire a roupa?

Ela havia imaginado que ele cuidaria disso.

— Há um banheiro naquela direção — ele indicou —, mas se você preferir, eu posso usá-lo enquanto você se troca aqui.

Edward já a havia visto praticamente nua, mas os seus nervos pareciam não se lembrar disso.

* * *

_Ah Meu Deus... Eu quero um Edward pra mim gente... Eu gostei tanto desse capitulo... e realizou o sonho dela... Tinha que ser o Edward e para melhorar príncipe junto... Ah é difícil de resistir... Até Domingo Amores com a noite de nupcias... Robsteijoooosss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus Amores... Espero que gostem desse capitulo...Vamos ler um pouco sobre a noite de nupcias dos dois... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward saiu do minúsculo banheiro, depois de ter dado tempo suficiente à sua esposa para se preparar.

Isabella estava sentada no meio da cama, abraçada às suas pernas, cercada por várias almofadas. Seu belo cabelo estava solto pela primeira vez desde que eles haviam se conhecido, caindo-lhe sobre os ombros.

— Eu não sabia se deveria ficar de pé ou deitar, por isso acabei sentando.

— Você está constrangida com a perspectiva de eu vê-la nua?

Ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo ondular e sentiu uma reação instantânea se apoderar do seu corpo.

— Mas você está toda encolhida, como uma gatinha.

— Gatinha? — Isabella riu. — Talvez você não tenha notado, mas eu sou bem mais alta do que a maioria das mulheres.

— Pode até ser, mas para mim, você é bem pequena.

Como ele gostaria de compreender a tendência que Isabella tinha de se referir a si mesma como se fosse uma gigante.

— Meus amigos me atormentavam quando eu era mais nova. Chamavam-me de Menina Amazona, varapau e outros nomes horríveis.

Edward se sentou na cama e colocou uma de suas mãos sobre as mãos entrelaçadas dela.

— Conte-me.

— Eu não quero estragar a nossa noite com estas lembranças tristes.

Edward, porém, queria banir aquele tormento dos seus olhos.

— Compartilhe as suas lembranças comigo e eu a ajudarei a dissipá-las.

— Você é tão autoconfiante. Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu sou homem. Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Com certeza.

Incapaz de resistir, ele estendeu a mão em direção ao cabelo de Isabella e deixou que uma mecha escorresse por entre os seus dedos.

— Conte-me.

Ele esperou em silêncio enquanto ela se decidia a abrir o seu coração.

— Eu cresci cinco centímetros num único verão quando ainda era uma menininha. Não parei mais de crescer até ficar mais alta do que todas as outras crianças da escola. Aos 13 anos, eu já era mais alta do que a maioria dos rapazes da minha turma.

— Isso acontece com muitas meninas. Não é tão ruim assim.

— _É sim. _Os rapazes me chamavam de gigante e as meninas se compadeciam de mim. Eu já era tímida e não fazia amigos facilmente, mas o meu crescimento repentino piorou ainda mais as coisas. Ela fechou os olhos. — Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Edward sabia que havia algo que ela não queria compartilhar, mas ele precisava saber tudo a respeito da mulher com quem tinha se casado.

— Seu pai me disse alguma coisa sobre tratamentos a laser.

Ela pareceu confusa e nem um pouco feliz com o comentário.

— Quando foi que ele mencionou isso?

Edward pensou em qual seria a melhor maneira de responder, sem revelar o seu segredo, e decidiu dizer apenas a verdade.

— Nós estávamos discutindo o casamento. Aquilo era apenas uma omissão.

Um olhar de profunda tristeza cruzou o seu rosto.

— Eu tive uma acne muito grave aos 13 anos.

— Isto é comum na adolescência.

— Mas a minha era horrível. Os médicos tentaram todo tipo de tratamento, mas nada adiantou. Meu rosto ficou cheio de cicatrizes roxas por cinco longos anos. As erupções finalmente cessaram quando eu fiz 18. Comecei o tratamento a laser aos 19.

Ele acariciou o seu rosto perfeito com o polegar.

— Você é linda. Isabella fez uma careta.

— Estou longe disso, mas pelo menos não sou mais um tormento para a vida social dos meus pais, nem motivo de pena para minhas amigas.

— Tenho certeza de que seus pais não se sentiam assim tão incomodados com o seu aspecto.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eles não podiam fazer nada para melhorar, então resolveram ignorar o problema.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio, olhando-a nos olhos por vários segundos. Ela decidiu falar.

— A única maneira que eles tinham de ignorar o que estava acontecendo era me evitar o máximo possível. Nós não tiramos nenhuma foto de família nesses cinco anos. — Eles costumavam se divertir longe de casa em vez de se arriscar a ver a sua filha desfigurada virar o centro das atenções. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Alice foi à única que nunca deixou de se importar comigo. Ela sempre me convidava para sair com ela e tentava me tirar da redoma.

— E o que aconteceu depois dos tratamentos a laser?

— Meus pais iniciaram uma verdadeira campanha para que eu me casasse. Acho que acreditavam que se eu arranjasse um marido, eles poderiam provar que os seus genes não eram estragados, afinal.

— E você resistiu.

Charlie havia lhe contado que Isabella tinha se recusado a considerar qualquer um dos homens que ele havia lhe apresentado.

— Eu não queria saber de ninguém que estivesse querendo se casar comigo com vistas num sogro rico e influente.

Edward enrijeceu.

— Eu não estou interessado na riqueza do seu pai. Isabella lhe lançou um sorriso deslumbrante.

— Eu sei.

Ele nunca poderia lhe contar a respeito dos arranjos para o seu casamento, mas poderia lhe mostrar como ela havia se transformado numa mulher desejável.

Edward se levantou e olhou para ela. Isabella inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para ele também.

— Você disse que não estava constrangida.

— E não estou.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão.

— Então venha.

Isabella hesitou por um momento antes de colocar a sua mão pequena confiantemente na dele, permitindo que ele a erguesse.

O cetim branco e macio da camisola aderia sensualmente às curvas generosas do seu corpo.

Com muito esforço, Edward se virou e serviu uma taça de champanhe. Tomou um gole do líquido borbulhante e então, pousando uma mão sobre o ombro de Isabella, puxou-a mais para perto de si, fazendo com que as suas nádegas bem torneadas pressionassem as suas coxas. Levou depois a taça aos lábios dela, no lugar exato onde ele próprio tinha bebido.

— Beba comigo.

Ela permitiu que ele despejasse o champanhe sobre a sua língua e então o engoliu. A mão de Edward deslizou para tomar o seu seio esquerdo. O bico enrijeceu contra a sua palma, insinuando-se sob o tecido sedoso, extraindo um pequeno gemido de Isabella.

Ele lhe ofereceu mais um gole de champanhe, enquanto apertava a carne macia em sua mão. Prosseguiu com esta tortura sensual até ela jogar a cabeça para trás e pousá-la sobre o seu ombro, ofegante. Edward passou a taça para a outra mão e começou o mesmo movimento em seu seio direito. Depois levou a taça novamente aos lábios de Isabella, sorrindo ao vê-la beber precipitadamente, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia sob as suas mãos.

Quando a taça finalmente ficou vazia, Isabella já estava gemendo em voz alta, e os bicos de seus seios rígidos de excitação e desejo. Edward jogou a taça sobre o tapete e tomou os dois seios em suas mãos, beliscou suavemente os seus bicos.

Isabella gritou, arqueando todo o seu corpo. Edward ainda torceu os seus mamilos levemente entre os seus dedos, ignorando os apelos de Isabella para que ele parasse com aquilo e fizesse logo amor com ela.

Ele queria aproveitar ao máximo aquela situação, queria lhe proporcionar mais prazer do que ela ja mais imaginara ser possível. Seu próprio corpo também ansiava por ser saciado, mas ele se recusava a ouvi-lo.

— Por favor, Edward. Por favor... Você tem que parar. Não... Com mais força. Eu não agüento!

— Agüenta sim. Seu corpo é capaz de sentir ainda muito mais prazer — sussurrou Edward em seu ouvido, sabendo que o calor de sua respiração a deixaria ainda mais enlouquecida.

—Então me mostre — ela implorou.

Sem aviso, ele deslizou a sua mão pela coxa de Isabella e percebeu algo que havia lhe escapado até então. Sua camisola tinha uma enorme fenda que ia até o quadril.

Uma satisfação primitiva tomou conta dele enquanto se aventurava por debaixo do tecido sedoso até alcançar os cachos úmidos entre as suas coxas.

— Oh!

Ela pressionou o seu ventre contra a mão dele e o seu dedo indicador escorregou por sobre o seu botão de prazer.

Edward o circundou uma, duas vezes. Isabella se desmanchou em seus braços, soltando um grito que ecoou pelo quarto enquanto seu corpo tremia em êxtase contra o dele. Ele continuou a tocá-la até ela ser tomada novamente por convulsões e tremer a cada novo toque do seu dedo.

— Oh, Edward, isso é demais para mim — ela disse num sussurro atormentado pouco antes de seu corpo cair exausto nos braços dele.

Ela teria caído se ele não a estivesse segurando. Seu membro rígido chegava a doer de tanto desejo, mas ele estava tendo uma profunda satisfação em lhe proporcionar um prazer tão intenso.

Isabella virou a cabeça e colou os seus lábios em seu pescoço.

— Eu o amo.

Seu sussurro contra a sua pele era demais para o controle de Edward.

— Eu quero torná-la minha esposa.

Saciada, Isabella mal registrou o gemido de Edward, mas despertou quando ele a virou e a beijou profundamente.

Inacreditavelmente, a paixão dele voltou a atiçar as suas zonas erógenas, deixando seus mamilos extremamente sensíveis e rígidos e fazendo seu ventre latejar. Isabella abriu os seus lábios, querendo a sua língua.

Ele não a decepcionou. Tomou a sua boca numa atitude sensual que lhe tirou as forças.

Edward a tomou em seus braços e a deitou sobre a cama. Interrompeu então o beijo e a olhou com um desejo intenso.

— Você é minha.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— É verdade.

Ele tirou o seu robe de seda e se deitou completamente nu ao longo do corpo dela. A pele quente dele atiçou cada centímetro do corpo dela, fazendo-a tremer incontrolavelmente.

Sua reação não pareceu preocupá-lo. Ele colou os seus lábios aos dela e não os afastou por um só minuto enquanto os seus dedos exploravam a maciez sedosa de sua camisola.

Isabella ficou sem fôlego.

Edward interrompeu o beijo e ela jogou a cabeça nos travesseiros.

— _Edward._

Aquela era a única palavra que ela conseguia dizer. Ele se ergueu sobre ela, gloriosamente nu, gloriosamente masculino.

— Está na hora.

Isabella arregalou os olhos quando ele se inclinou sobre ela e começou a levantar a sua camisola. Ainda bem que eles estavam na penumbra. A lembrança repentina de suas imperfeições físicas a assombrou.

Edward percebeu imediatamente que ela havia se retraído.

— O que foi? Ele veria tudo em breve de qualquer jeito. Talvez fosse melhor lhe contar sobre as cicatrizes para amenizar o choque.

— Eu tenho marcas. — Ela não foi capaz de dizer _cicatrizes. _— Desde o verão em que cresci tão rápido.

Ela não sabia o que pensar da expressão dele ao terminar de desnudá-la. Foi então que ele fez algo que a pegou completamente de surpresa, levantando-se até ficar com um pé no chão e um joelho na cama. Depois estendeu a mão e puxou um dos xales que cobria uma das luminárias da parede, iluminando todo o quarto.

Isabella se encolheu, sentindo todo o seu desejo desaparecer.

— Edward, por favor...

Foi quando o seu olhar pousou sobre o corpo dele completamente nu e excitado, fazendo-a esquecer de suas cicatrizes e se interessar novamente em fazer amor pela primeira vez.

— Você tem um membro maior do que a média ou eu estou me preocupando à toa? — ela balbuciou, fazendo com que ele se detivesse, surpreso.

— Eu sou o que eu sou. Não me comparo com outros homens — disse ele, parecendo profundamente ofendido.

Aquilo, porém, não respondia a sua pergunta. Pela primeira vez desde que tinha 10 anos, ela se sentiu pequena e frágil.

O desejo dele, contudo, não parecia ter diminuído um milímetro sequer. Ele a estava olhando como um lobo faminto prestes a fazer a sua primeira refeição depois de muito tempo. O tremor que ela havia experimentado antes voltou, mas desta vez, de ansiedade.

Apesar de sua evidente avidez, o toque de Edward era leve como uma pluma.

Ele acariciou lentamente um sulco fino na junção entre o seu braço e o tronco, repetindo o mesmo gesto do outro lado.

— Elas não têm nem um centímetro de comprimento e são muito finas. Do jeito que você falou, achei que eram muito maiores.

— São feias.

— Não são não.

Não havia como argumentar com um tom tão implacável e ela realmente não queria fazê-lo.

— Eu tenho outras na parte interna dos joelhos. Por isso nunca usava vestidos curtos.

A atenção dele já não estava mais nos seus defeitos. Tinha se voltado, juntamente com as suas mãos, para as curvas generosas dos seus seios. Ela os sentiu incharem e enrijecerem e soltou um gemido. Edward então baixou a cabeça até ela não ter nenhuma dúvida do que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Ela ficou sem fôlego, à espera do incrível prazer de sentir a boca dele em seu corpo. Edward se deteve inicialmente em uma de suas cicatrizes, traçando com a sua língua o mesmo caminho que o seu dedo havia percorrido antes, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais alto. Sua boca deslizou rapidamente pelo seu corpo até se fechar sobre um bico enrijecido. O corpo de Isabella se arqueou involuntariamente, pressionando a sua carne mais firmemente contra a boca de Edward. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu alto quando as suas mãos agarraram as suas costelas, beijando, mordiscando e sugando-a em círculos crescentes primeiro em um seio, e depois em outro.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e Isabella ofegou em protesto.

— Você disse que tem essas pequenas marcas nos joelhos também?

— O quê?

Os dedos dele começaram uma minuciosa inspeção na área ao redor dos seus joelhos, afastando as pernas dela até tocá-las.

— Devo admitir, que daqui, estas marquinhas não chamam muito a minha atenção. Estou vendo outras coisas bem mais interessantes.

Isabella soube exatamente o que ele queria dizer quando a ponta de seus dedos começou a deslizar lentamente pelo interior da sua coxa. Suas preocupações com as cicatrizes desapareceram por completo quando ela sentiu a sua língua passear pelo mesmo lugar.

— Edward?

— Humm?

Seus dedos estavam na parte hipersensível de seu corpo, na junção de suas coxas.

— Você poderia recolocar o xale sobre a luminária? Ela estava se sentindo muito vulnerável, nua e exposta ao olhar dele daquela maneira.

— É isso o que você realmente quer? — ele perguntou, mergulhando os dedos na sua intimidade, percebendo o quanto ela estava inchada e úmida, preparada para se unir a ele.

— Oh... meu... Deus... — ela disse arfando quando ele inseriu um dedo em sua vagina intocada.

Ele prosseguiu pressionando-a até ela se encolher de dor. Ele, porém, tirou o dedo apenas o tempo suficiente para diminuir o seu incômodo.

— Como você reage às minhas carícias.

Ela também estava deleitada, mas não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra.

— Eu a desejo muito, mas tenho que deixá-la pronta para mim.

— _Eu já estou pronta _— ela gritou enquanto ele continuava a enlouquecê-la com aquele dedo.

— Ainda não, mas estará. É minha responsabilidade, como seu marido e amante, fazê-lo.

Ela teria respondido, mas o polegar dele havia alcançado o seu ponto mais doce e tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi gemer ainda mais alto.

Pouco depois, Edward inseriu um segundo dedo e seu interior, repetindo os mesmos movimentos. Isabella foi ficando cada vez mais excitada. Ao perceber que ela estava prestes a chegar ao clímax, porém, Edward afastou a sua mão.

Ela abriu os olhos que haviam permanecido fechados de prazer até então para olhá-lo, mas tudo o que pôde ver foi o topo da cabeça dele enquanto ele fazia algo para o qual ela estava completamente despreparada.

Tentou instintivamente se afastar quando sentiu a boca de Edward sobre o seu ponto mais íntimo, mas os seus dedos fortes prenderam os seus quadris.

— Edward. _Oh, Edward. _Por favor... Oh, meu Deus! Isso é demais. Não pare, por favor, não pare!

Aquela era uma sensação diferente de tudo o que ela já havia experimentado, mesmo em seus braços.

Seu prazer foi crescendo cada vez mais. A tensão aumentou. Ela pressionava o seu corpo contra a boca dele, os quadris contra as suas mãos. Sua boca se abriu num grito silencioso e suas mãos agarraram as cobertas enquanto ela cravava os calcanhares na cama.

Foi então que tudo explodiu num prazer tão intenso que ela gritou de alegria.

Nesse momento, ele subiu pelo corpo de Isabella e a penetrou, rompendo a sua barreira. A dor foi tão pequena que Isabella mal a registrou.

Seu corpo estava ocupado demais com o que ele a estava fazendo sentir.

Ela olhou nos seus olhos verdes e disse em voz alta o que sabia que ele estava pensando.

— Agora eu sou sua.

— Sim.

Ela sorriu com a sua arrogância.

— E você é meu também.

— Você tem alguma dúvida?

Edward começou a se mover e tudo recomeçou. Seu grito feroz se juntou ao choro e aos gemidos de Isabella quando ela começou a sacudir tomada por um intenso prazer.

Ele a abraçou com força e sussurrou algumas palavras em árabe, parecendo se referir à sua feminilidade e paixão.

Quando as lágrimas finalmente cessaram, ele a carregou até o banheiro onde tomou uma ducha com ela, lavando o seu corpo meticulosamente para então se encantar quando ela insistiu em retribuir o favor.

Isabella descobriu que uma mão ensaboada e um pouco de curiosidade podiam fazer maravilhas para um homem. Ainda estava sorrindo da própria ousadia e êxito quando eles saíram do chuveiro e ele começou a secá-la com uma toalha.

— Eu posso fazer isso.

— Mas eu sinto mais prazer em fazê-lo do que em olhar.

— Vai deixar que eu o seque também? — ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Edward riu.

— Você ainda está toda prosa com o seu feito no chuveiro, não é?

Ela se sentiu corar, mas assentiu.

— É muito bom saber que eu também posso lhe proporcionar prazer.

Ele se levantou e colocou as mãos em seus ombros com uma expressão séria.

— A alegria da sua reação me dá um prazer que eu jamais senti antes.

Ela perdeu o fôlego. Estava adorando o seu modo extravagante e apaixonado de falar.

— Obrigada.

Eles voltaram para o quarto e ele a levou mais três vezes a reagir daquela mesma maneira desinibida antes de adormecerem, esgotados, um nos braços do outro.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Eu só posso dizer uma coisa sobre esse Edward: EU QUERO UM PARA MIM... Só que a felicidade não dura para sempre né? Temos momentos felizes, tensos e tristes... e os da Bella estão se aproximando... Até Segunda Amores... Robsteijoooosss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amores... Mais um capitulo cheio de descobertas e muito tenso... O Edward está em uma situação complicada #ExplicaEssaSheikEdward kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella estava tentando registrar as inúmeras impressões captadas pelo vidro escuro da limusine a caminho do Palácio Real de Jawhar.

O Palácio Real, bem como a capital de Jawhar, localizavam-se do outro lado das altas dunas que pareciam engolir a estrada em que eles viajavam.

Ainda bem que a limusine era refrigerada, pois a sua pele já estava toda arrepiada com o calor do seu próprio corpo.

Isabella ajustou o longo xale sobre o seu cabelo pela décima vez e o perfume de jasmim atiçou os seus sentidos. Desta vez ela prendeu o tecido no pescoço, deixando as pontas penderem sobre as suas costas. Estava feliz pelo fato de as mulheres de Jawhar não usarem véus. Edward tinha lhe dito que ela não precisaria nem mesmo cobrir a cabeça, mas ela havia querido fazê-lo por causa do seu tio, o rei.

O carro ultrapassou as dunas, deixando ver a monumental estrutura abobadada do Palácio Real.

Edward tinha vivido lá até os seus 10 anos, segundo havia lhe contado durante o café-da-manhã.

E se a família dele não gostasse dela? Como uma americana poderia ser a escolhida para o Sheik Edward bin Cullen ai Masen?

Ela desviou o olhar do palácio para o homem com quem tinha se casado há menos de 24 horas.

Edward estava vestido no melhor estilo árabe, um pouco intimidador.

Assim como o sheik das suas fantasias, ele estava usando uma calça branca folgada, uma longa túnica branca, um _abaya _preto e um capote sobre tudo isso. A cobertura de sua cabeça era o único detalhe diferente, branca como a sua calça e camisa, presa por um _egal _dê ouro.

Seus olhos se alternavam entre ele e o lar de sua juventude. Nem mesmo a cor cinzenta das janelas da limusine conseguia disfarçar as cores brilhantes das cúpulas, paredes e arcos do enorme complexo.

Seu coração começou a bater mais forte.

Ela ia se encontrar com um rei em menos de cinco minutos.

Isabella alisou uma prega do _caftan _que estava usando. Ela o tinha adorado assim que o viu. O vestido de baixo era creme com rosas cor-de-vinho bordadas na barra e mangas, e ia até o chão.

A veste por cima tinha um decote em V, sem mangas, com uma abertura dos dois lados até a altura da sua cintura para facilitar a sua locomoção e expor mais o trabalho extravagante da roupa de baixo.

Edward lhe dera a roupa de presente àquela manhã, bem como várias outras coisas deslumbrantes para ela usar durante a sua lua-de-mel em sua pátria.

Ela puxou as mangas até elas cobrirem os seus pulsos.

— Se você não parar de mexer na sua roupa, vai estar em farrapos quando encontrarmos o meu tio.

Ela fez uma careta para Edward.

— Eu nunca encontrei um rei antes.

— Mas agora você está casada com um sheik.

— Você já notou que desde que chegamos aqui você ficou mais arrogante?

Ele sorriu.

— Verdade?

— Até a sua voz mudou. Você sempre teve um certo ar de autoridade, mas desde que desceu do avião, está exalando poder.

— Eu sou o único sheik que restou de Kadar.

— Estou surpresa que seu tio o encoraje a viver nos Estados Unidos.

— Há alguns deveres que só a família pode executar.

Aquelas foram às últimas palavras que eles trocaram entre si antes de a limusine adentrar no Palácio Real de Jawhar.

Edward a ajudou a sair do carro, mas depois manteve uma distância de cerca de 10 cm de distância dela.

Isabella manteve os seus olhos fixos nas enormes portas duplas de madeira para as quais eles estavam se encaminhando. Pouco antes de chegarem lá, um servo abriu a porta direita para que ela e Edward entrassem.

Se a entrada já era impressionante, o salão interno era deslumbrante. Padrões de mosaico intercalados com tapetes ornados em tons de vermelho se estendiam por cerca de 1,5m em cada direção. Seus olhos avistaram os belos móveis e as esculturas originais, antes de pousar sobre o homem sentando numa cadeira que só poderia ser descrita como um trono, sobre um tablado de madeira.

— Apresente-me sua noiva, Edward.

Edward tomou a mão de Isabella e a conduziu até o seu tio, o rei.

Nas duas horas seguintes, ela foi apresentada inicialmente ao rei Aro bin Volturi ai Jawhar e, então, aos outros parentes de Edward do lado paterno. Seu casamento havia sido excitante e aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo, mas aquilo era ainda pior. Isabella não conhecia as pessoas, não falava a sua língua e todos mantinham os olhos fixos sobre ela.

Seu primeiro instinto foi se esconder atrás de uma pilastra, mas ela se recusava a decepcionar Edward, por isso, forçou-se a sorrir e a conversar com os estranhos que a intimidavam.

O rei Aro se levantou e abraçou Edward.

— Seu dever foi mais agradável do que você esperava, não é?

— Sim, meu tio. Eu estou contente.

Como ambos olharam para ela, Isabella concluiu que eles estavam falando dela e enrubesceu.

— Ela é encantadora.

A tendência do rei de falar dela como se ela não estivesse presente a fez sorrir. Ele era muito mais tradicionalmente árabe do que Edward, que tinha sido educado na França e nos Estados Unidos.

— Suponho que seu rubor seja o indício de sua inocência.

— O senhor tem alguma dúvida?

Ela quis se enterrar num buraco. Eles não podiam estar falando do que ela estava imaginando, mas depois da cerimônia de Edward por conta de sua virgindade...

— Não. Nós nos cercamos de garantias. Garantias? O que ele estava querendo dizer? Ela não podia perguntar nada a Edward na frente de seu tio, mas teria que descobrir se ele havia lhe contado que ela tinha confessado ser virgem. O simples fato de imaginá-los conversando sobre isso a fazia corar violentamente.

— _Edward._

Sua voz saiu embargada e nem um pouco _encantadora. _Edward estava com uma expressão receosa.

— Sim?

— Se você e seu tio estão falando sobre o que eu estou pensando, nós vamos ter sérios problemas.

As ameaças pareceram surtir efeito, pois Edward logo pediu licença, alegando cansaço por causa da longa viagem.

— Passe no escritório de Abdul-Malik no caminho de casa. Ele lhe dará as últimas avaliações dos geólogos para você revisar antes que o Sr. Swan possa dar início às escavações.

Isabella se deteve ao ouvir a segunda menção ao nome do seu pai.

— A companhia de mineração do meu pai virá a Jawhar?

— Sim.

— Por que você não me contou?

— Isso não importa, a menos que você deseje visitá-lo enquanto estiver aqui.

— Sim, as mulheres não devem se preocupar com negócios.

Ela resolveu ignorar o comentário machista do rei.

Ainda havia muitos homens da geração do seu pai que concordavam com ele, sem mencionar a sua própria mãe. Ela, no entanto, estava determinada a discutir aquele assunto com Edward assim que eles chegassem em casa.

O ardor aparentemente sem limites de Edward evitou que eles trocassem outras palavras que não às de amor durante a tarde quente e preguiçosa.

Várias horas mais tarde, ela se vestiu para o jantar oficial de celebração de seu casamento. Estava esperando Edward terminar uma ligação quando viu o relatório dos geólogos sobre a mesa. Não estava nem um pouco surpresa por seu pai ter decidido tirar proveito da sua relação com Edward.

Ela pegou o relatório, tentando imaginar que tipo de mineração seu pai planejava fazer por lá. Ao olhar para a primeira página, porém, a data em que a pesquisa havia começado chamou a sua atenção, pois era muito anterior ao dia em que ela havia visto Edward pela primeira vez.

Seu cérebro foi lentamente processando o que os seus olhos lhe revelavam.

Edward havia conhecido o seu pai antes de conhecê-la. Isabella balançou a cabeça. Não. Aquele relatório fora feito em Jawhar. Seu tio certamente tinha feito negócios com o seu pai, mas isso não significava que Edward também o havia conhecido.

A coincidência, porém, era enorme. Por que nem seu pai nem Edward haviam mencionado o fato? A esta altura, Edward certamente já sabia de tudo. Quando teria descoberto? As perguntas ainda estavam girando em sua mente quando ela viu Edward com os olhos fixos nela. A expressão de seu rosto era indecifrável, deixando Isabella realmente preocupada. Ela recolocou o relatório no lugar.

— Isto está datado de muito antes de nós nos conhecermos.

— Este relatório é confidencial — ele disse num tom duro que ela ainda não tinha ouvido antes.

— Mesmo para a sua esposa?

— Eu não espero que você se preocupe com os meus negócios.

— Você está falando igualzinho ao seu tio. Edward estreitou os olhos, mas ela ignorou a sua reação.

— Por que você não me contou que já conhecia o meu pai? — ela o acusou, esperando que ele o negasse.

Queria acreditar que o negócio havia sido tratado apenas entre o tio de Edward e seu pai.

— Charlie achou que seria melhor assim. Isabella foi tomada por um misto de emoções, cuja principal era a confusão. Por que seu pai sugeriria que eles mantivessem as suas transações comerciais em segredo?

— Ele teve medo que eu o rejeitasse se soubesse que vocês eram sócios?

— Acredito que tenha sido essa a sua preocupação, devido ao seu comportamento no passado.

— Mas _você _deveria saber que eu não o deixaria só porque você e meu pai se conheciam — ela disse, sentindo-se como se estivesse navegando em meio a um nevoeiro sem nem sequer um farol.

— Eu não quis correr o risco.

Porque havia se apaixonado por ela e não queria perdê-la? Aquilo não combinava com alguém tão arrogante como Edward.

Ela tentou tirar algum sentido de tudo aquilo enquanto seu marido a observava com uma expressão receosa.

— Meu pai armou tudo isso.

Ela viu algo flutuar nos olhos dele e teve a estranha sensação de que Edward ia mentir a ela.

— Se você não me contar a verdade, é melhor não dizer nada.

Ele teve um sobressalto e arregalou seus olhos verdes levemente antes de se recompor novamente.

— A verdade nem sempre é agradável.

— Eu não me importo. Não aceitaria ser enganada pelo meu marido.

— É verdade, seu pai planejou que nós nos conhecêssemos.

Ele tinha razão. Havia verdades que eram absolutamente intragáveis.

Tão intragável quanto presenciar a conversa entre Edward e seu tio a respeito de sua virgindade. Ela se lembrou de toda a cena e de repente se deu conta de quais haviam sido as garantias que seu tio mencionara.

— Você perguntou ao meu pai se eu era virgem antes de me pedir em casamento!

Isabella percebeu que estava gritando. Ela costumava ser calma e não gostava muito de aparecer, mas a sua vontade no momento era de pôr o lugar abaixo.

— Ele me forneceu esta informação voluntariamente.

— E você acha que isso me faz sentir melhor? — Por que o seu pai teria visto alguma necessidade de contar isso a Edward? — Você não poderia ter descoberto isso educadamente por conta própria?

Sua falta de experiência afinal, era óbvia.

— Eu não a conhecia na época.

— _Está me dizendo que discutiu a minha virginda de com meu pai antes de nós nos conhecermos?_

O temor estendeu os seus tentáculos em torno do seu coração, apesar de todas as suas esperanças de que ele negasse aquela acusação. Os olhos de Edward se fecharam como se estivesse procurando uma resposta.

— Isso só vai aborrecê-la. Que diferença faz, afinal? Nós estamos casados. É só isso que importa.

De jeito nenhum.

— A minha capacidade de confiar no meu marido importa e muito.

Edward esboçou uma expressão severa.

— Você não tem nenhuma razão para desconfiar de mim.

— Se você tiver mentido para mim, sim.

— O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. Quer dizer que havia algo que seus olhos não tinham realmente visto?

— Seu pai e meu tio discutiram a sua inocência antes de nós nos conhecermos — ele esbravejou. — Está satisfeita agora?

O seu sarcasmo a magoou.

— Você sabe muito bem que não.

Isabella já não estava mais gritando. Ela mal conseguia sussurrar pesarosamente em meio às lágrimas que clamavam por rolar de seus olhos.

Tudo não passara de um arranjo. Não um arranjo entre seu pai e Edward, mas entre seu pai e o tio dele! Se ela não fosse mais virgem, talvez nem mesmo aquele arranjo tivesse vingado.

— Por que você não me contou?

Ele a segurou pelos ombros com firmeza quando ela se virou de costas.

— Você á a minha mulher agora. Que diferença faz a razão pela qual nos conhecemos?

_Muita, _ela pensou.

— Ele planejou tudo. Até lhe contou que eu era virgem! _Você acha que isso não importa? _— ela perguntou, tentando não engasgar.

— Está me dizendo que gostaria de ter entregado a sua inocência a outro?

Como ele ousava soar assim ofendido?

— Pare de torcer as coisas! Você mentiu para mim. Meu pai mentiu para mim. Eu fui manipulada e estou muito magoada, Edward. Mais do que você possa imaginar.

— Eu só omiti alguns fatos. Ele tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos. — Se eu tivesse lhe contado a verdade, você teria me rejeitado como fez com todos os outros e nós não estaríamos casados agora. É isso o que você queria?

Ela não ia permitir que ele invertesse as coisas daquela maneira. Afastou o seu rosto e disse:

— Eu o amo e não o teria rejeitado por causa da verdade.

— Assim como não está me rejeitando agora?

— _Eu não o estou rejeitando _— ela gritou, completamente descontrolada. — Estou rejeitando o fato de ter sido traída pelo homem que amo. Será que ele não podia compreender isso? — Como você se sentiria se soubesse que eu o havia feito de palhaço?

— Acha que me casar com você foi fazê-la de palhaça?

Eles se encararam por alguns momentos até ela deixar cair os ombros, sem energia, ao se dar conta de que ele realmente tinha sido desonesto com ela.

— Sim, se isso significa me ligar a um homem em quem eu não posso confiar.

— Você está fazendo tempestade num copo d' água — ele respondeu, friamente.

— É mesmo?

— Sim.

Ele a tomou nos braços quando ela começou a chorar compulsivamente. Isabella tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele era bem mais forte do que ela. Edward não tentou acalmá-la. Somente a segurou, parecendo compreender que ela precisava desabafar.

Quando ela finalmente parou de chorar, Edward lhe ofereceu um lenço e ela se afastou para secar as lágrimas.

— A interferência do seu pai não importa mais agora. Nosso futuro está em nossas mãos. Nós vamos fazer o que bem entendermos do nosso casamento.

Isabella já havia chorado o suficiente para se acalmar e ser capaz de acolher o que ele estava dizendo.

Ao contrário dos outros homens que seu pai tinha arranjado para ela, Edward não precisava de nada de Charlie Swan. Ele tinha se casado com ela por sua própria vontade e a amava. Mas um homem que a amasse não teria mentido para ela.

— Estou magoada por você não ter confiado no meu amor. Uma omissão não deixa de ser uma mentira.

— Eu não tive a intenção de magoá-la.

— Mas magoou. _Por que você mentiu para mim, então?_

— Eu cometi um erro.

Era óbvio que aquilo não era nada fácil para ele.

— Foi seu pai quem quis assim.

O modo como eles haviam se conhecido talvez não fosse realmente tão importante, mas o lugar que ela ocupava em sua lista de prioridades sim.

— Meus desejos deveriam ser mais importantes para você. Eu sou a sua esposa e você prometeu me amar e honrar. Meu pai não tem nenhum lugar no nosso relacionamento.

— É o que eu venho tentando lhe dizer.

— Então prometa que vai me colocar em primeiro plano daqui por diante.

— Eu o farei.

— Promete?

Ele sempre mantinha as suas promessas.

— Prometo — ele disse, acariciando o seu rosto.

— Quero que você me prometa mais uma coisa. Ele pareceu receoso.

— O quê?

— Que nunca mais mentirá para mim. Edward hesitou.

— Não posso confiar em você achando que poderá mentir para mim, ainda que seja para proteger os meus sentimentos.

— Então eu também prometo isto.

Isabella assentiu, sentindo-se aliviada por ele ter concordado tão facilmente.

— Eu preciso retocar a minha maquiagem.

Ele a beijou levemente nos lábios. Parecia um pedi do de desculpas e ela o aceitou.

— Seja rápida, senão o jantar começará sem os convidados de honra.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? As descobertas não acabaram não meninas... O Bicho ainda vai pegar feio kkkk... Tenho que confessar que o Edward foi bom em manipular ela... Mas ele não contou toda a verdade... e podem ter certeza que a coisa não será nada boa para o lado dele assim que ela descobrir o que falta... Então, Até Terça amores... Robsteijooosss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi Meus Amores... Esse capitulo me deixou completamente apaixonada por esse príncipe Sheik... Autoritario, mandão, sensível, doce, compreensivo... Esse homem é TDB... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Mais tarde, sentada entre o seu marido e a esposa de um de seus primos, Isabella achou que aquele jantar nunca mais teria fim.

Não que a companhia fosse desagradável.

Pelo contrário. A esposa do primo do Edward era doce, e todos os presentes haviam sido muito delicados com ela, mas seu marido a estava deixando louca.

Como era considerado falta de decoro, entre o seu povo, que o marido e a esposa se tocassem em público, ele o havia feito sub-reptícia e perigosamente durante toda a noite, acariciando a sua coxa por debaixo da mesa. Edward havia lhe dito para se vestir à moda ocidental para o jantar. Ela ficou feliz por ter seguido o seu conselho quando encontrou outras mulheres em trajes semelhantes, apesar de seus maridos estarem usando vestimentas árabes tradicionais. Quando sentiu o pé de Edward tocar a parte interna da sua panturrilha, contudo, por baixo de sua saia comprida, ela desejou estar usando mais do que um par de meias. Seu corpo latejava com a excitação que só ele podia provocar e não havia maneira de aplacá-la.

Ela se virou para lhe dizer que parasse com aquilo e ficou hipnotizada por aquele par de olhos vítreos.

— Edward.

— Sim, _aziz (**Obs: significa Meu Amor**)._

O seu pé se moveu e a sensação subiu pela sua perna até alcançar o centro do seu ser. Ela arfou e Edward sorriu.

— Se você não parar com isso agora mesmo, eu também vou colocar o meu pé sobre a sua perna, mas lembre-se de que eu estou com um salto alto e fino.

Edward riu, colocou uma uva na boca de Isabella e afastou seu pé com uma piscadela.

Ela suspirou exasperada e se voltou para Kate que lhe sorriu calorosamente.

— Você e o sheik Edward combinam muito bem.

— Obrigada.

— É muito bom ver que ele encontrou prazer numa tarefa tão difícil.

— É verdade.

Quanto mais tempo ela passava com Edward em Jawhar, mais ela compreendia o quanto ele tinha sacrificado a sua felicidade pessoal para supervisionar os interesses da família no estrangeiro.

— Mas isso, a meu ver, não era necessário. Acho muito reacionário acreditar que os dissidentes poderiam forçar a nossa família a fugir do país. Casar com uma americana seria algo muito difícil para os membros mais tradicionais da nossa família, mas Edward parece contente.

Kate se debruçou e sussurrou no ouvido de Isabella.

— Meu marido nunca aprovaria que eu tivesse uma carreira.

Levando em conta que o seu marido era o príncipe herdeiro de Jawhar, até mesmo Isabella podia entender aquele raciocínio. Só não via o que o seu casamento tinha a ver com as questões políticas da família.

— O rei Aro acredita realmente que possa haver um golpe de estado?

— Acho que não, mas acredito que ele tenha designado o sheik Edward para cumprir esta tarefa para estarmos preparados, caso algo aconteça.

— E uma pena que o rei não confie em mais ninguém além da própria família para supervisionar os negócios. Edward seria muito mais feliz aqui em Jawhar.

— Talvez meu honrado sogro se convencesse a designar alguém de confiança para supervisionar os negócios, mas ele só confiaria à tarefa designada a Edward a alguém da família.

Isabella não compreendeu.

Seria uma questão de comunicação devido à língua, ou Kate estava querendo dizer que Edward tinha outros deveres a cumprir nos Estados Unidos?

— Afinal, só a um membro da família poderia ser confiada a tarefa de viabilizar a vida dos outros integrantes nos Estados Unidos.

A confusão que havia se apoderado de Isabella ao ler o relatório não era nada comparado ao que ela estava sentindo agora.

— Eu não estou entendendo — ela admitiu. Kate sorriu.

— Eu também achei um pouco complicado quando meu marido me explicou. Fico feliz por ele compartilhar as coisas comigo. Ele é muito tradicional em certas coisas, mas não despreza a minha inteligência.

— Você pode me explicar?

— É bem simples, na verdade. Casando-se com você, Edward adquiriu o direito de obter vistos de longa duração nos Estados Unidos para os membros da família dele, contanto que ele comprove que pode garantir a sua renda, o que, naturalmente não é nenhum problema para ele.

— Vistos de longo prazo? — disse Isabella, engasgando.

Kate assentiu e prosseguiu.

— Há ainda, é claro, a sociedade com a companhia de mineração. O rei Aro está interessado nos benefícios descobertos pelos geólogos e está convencido de que a companhia de seu pai é a chave para que isso aconteça.

— Sociedade? — perguntou Isabella, num fio de voz.

Kate não ouviu a pergunta e se aproximou para confidenciar.

— Meu marido achou que o rei Aro ia escolher alguém mais distante para fazer esta aliança antes de compreender que o seu pai, como de costume, tinha outros benefícios em mente.

— Os vistos. Kate assentiu.

— O rei Aro é um ótimo negociador.

A mente de Isabella ainda estava presa na idéia de que o seu casamento havia sido parte de uma negociação.

_Seu casamento?_

— Você quer dizer que a tarefa de Edward era se casar comigo? — sussurrou Isabella, horrorizada.

Kate franziu a testa.

— Bem, acho que poderíamos dizer que sim.

— Quer dizer que os benefícios adicionais eram os vistos que poderiam se fazer necessários caso os dissidentes armassem outro golpe? — perguntou Isabella, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem.

Kate não respondeu desta vez, finalmente compreendendo que aquilo tudo era novidade para ela.

Isabella não conseguia acreditar que o homem que ela acreditava que a amava a tinha enganado.

Kate pareceu preocupada.

Isabella ficou enjoada e teve que conter uma ânsia de vômito.

— A família inteira sabe? — ela perguntou, temendo a confirmação do pior.

Kate balançou a cabeça veementemente.

— Ninguém, exceto o rei Aro, Garrett-Malik, meu marido, Edward e você sabem do plano.

Aquilo, porém, não diminuiu em nada a dor que ameaçava matá-la de angústia. Todos a haviam traído. Seu pai havia mentido para ela. Seu marido havia mentido para ela. Ela havia sido usada por um rei que ela nunca tinha visto até hoje. Usada para cumprir a tarefa que ele havia designado ao homem que estava sentado ao seu lado. Aquele porco imundo. Isabella teve ódio dele, mas sentiu ainda mais ódio de si mesma por ter sido tão estúpida.

Ela já tinha 24 anos e ainda não sabia reconhecer quando estava sendo manipulada. Edward não a amava. Ele nem sequer gostava dela. Ninguém usava as pessoas queridas dessa maneira. E o que dizer sobre o seu pai? Ela enjoou mais uma vez. Será que sua mãe também sabia? E Alice? Não, ela teria lhe contado.

— Você está bem? Ficou tão pálida de repente. A voz preocupada de Kate mal conseguiu atravessar a dor que a estava envolvendo. Kate passou por trás dela.

— Sheik Edward, acho que sua esposa não está passando bem.

Edward se virou com uma falsa expressão de preocupação.

— Alguma coisa errada?

— Você não tem coração — ela disse, destilando veneno. — Eu o odeio.

Ele retrocedeu como se ela o tivesse golpeado.

Isabella só queria ir embora dali. Seu coração estava partido em mil pedaços. Quis se levantar, mas Edward a segurou na cadeira.

— O que aconteceu?

— Solte-me.

— Não. Explique-me o que a deixou assim.

— Você mentiu para mim.

— Nós já discutimos isto e você compreendeu o que houve.

— Eu sou a sua tarefa. Você _tinha _que se casar comigo — ela disse, erguendo a voz cada vez mais a cada palavra, até finalmente gritar. — Eu era apenas parte de uma maldita negociação com a companhia de mineração do meu pai!

O olhar de Edward pousou em Kate.

— O que você disse a ela? Isabella respondeu pela outra mulher.

— Ela me disse a verdade, algo que meu marido e meu pai não acharam necessário fazer.

Isabella ouviu a voz do rei Aro, ao longe, perguntando o que havia acontecido, bem como a resposta de seu marido e os pedidos de desculpas de Kate.

Ela já havia se sentido rejeitada diversas vezes na vida, mas nada se comparava àquilo. Era muita traição. Muita dor.

Isabella olhou para a mão dele em torno da manga de seu vestido. Ela não queria que ele a tocasse, mas não estava se sentindo capaz de lhe dizer isso, portanto, apenas desviou o olhar.

Todos fingiram não notar o verdadeiro massacre emocional que havia ocorrido na cabeceira da mesa.

— Quero ir para o nosso quarto. Por favor, diga ao seu tio que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem e tenho que ir.

Edward voltou-se para o tio, disse-lhe algumas palavras ao pé do ouvido e, então, se voltou para ela novamente.

— Ele abençoará oficialmente o nosso casamento e, então, poderemos ir.

Ela não respondeu.

Sentou-se simplesmente, desejando que Edward soltasse o seu braço, enquanto o rei proferia a sua bênção oficial. Depois disso, ele instruiu os recém-casados a se retirarem para os seus aposentos, dizendo que eles tinham coisa melhores a fazer do que ficar ouvindo velhos contando piadas. Todos caíram na gargalhada, mas o senso de humor de Isabella havia desaparecido.

Edward fez com que ela se levantasse e a tomou nos braços, dizendo tratar-se de um costume ocidental.

Isabella não disse uma palavra até ele pousá-la sobre o sofá do quarto e se sentar ao seu lado.

— Eu não quero que você fique perto de mim. Ele arrancou o seu adorno de cabeça e o arremessou na escrivaninha.

— O que foi que mudou, Isabella? Eu não mudei. Nosso casamento não mudou. Nós discutimos tudo isto antes do jantar. Não importa como nos conhecemos. Isso já é passado e o que importa é o futuro. — Ele suspirou profundamente. — Não há razão para você estar assim tão perturbada.

— Quer dizer que eu descubro que fui manipulada pelas pessoas em quem eu mais confiava, meu marido e meu pai, e você acha que não há razão para eu ficar tão perturbada?

— Eu não a manipulei.

— Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

— Eu por acaso a obriguei a se casar comigo?

— Você me enganou.

— Como assim?

— Você me fez acreditar que se casou comigo por que _queria _fazê-lo, quando na realidade tudo não passava de um plano que o seu tio arquitetou com o meu pai. — Sua mandíbula já estava doendo de tanto conter as lágrimas. — Eu achei que você me amava.

— Eu nunca lhe disse isso.

Ela achou que o seu coração ia explodir dentro do peito.

— Não, mas você sabia que eu achava que era a mim que você queria.

— Eu quis me casar com você, Isabella.

— Para cumprir a tarefa de que o seu tio o havia incumbido porque o meu pai colocou isso como condição na sua negociação imunda com um rei oportunista.

Edward passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

— Isso também coincidiu com o meu desejo, minha gatinha.

— Não me chame assim! Eu não significo nada para você. Todas essas expressões carinhosas que você usa não passam de palavras para você.

Ele foi até ela.

— Pare com isso. Você está se acabando imaginando o pior e isso não é verdade. Eu quis me casar com você. Será que você não pode se lembrar disso e esquecer do resto?

Ela até que gostaria, ao menos para aplacar aquela dor. Isabella tentou conter o seu pranto, mas um gemido escapou de sua boca.

Edward resmungou e a puxou para si.

— O motivo pelo qual eu a pedi em casamento já não importa mais — ele disse. — A única coisa que importa agora é que estamos casados. Nós podemos ser muito felizes juntos.

Ele estava muito enganado.

— É importante, sim.

— Não.

Ele acariciou as suas costas.

— Muitos casamentos são organizados dessa maneira no meu povo e os casais são muito felizes. É o que nós fazemos do nosso casamento que determina o seu sucesso. Confie em mim, jóia do meu coração.

Ela havia prestado atenção em tudo o que ele havia dito, desejando que ele pudesse ter alguma razão, mas não foi o caso.

— Eu não posso confiar em você.

E ela não era mais a jóia do seu coração. Ele não a amava, portanto ela não ocupava lugar algum no seu coração. Isabella empurrou o seu peito.

— _Fique longe de mim!_

— Eu sou o seu marido. Você não pode falar comigo desse jeito.

A arrogância dele não lhe pareceu nem um pouco atraente naquele momento.

— Você só vai ser o meu marido até eu voltar para casa e pedir o divórcio.

Nem seu pai, nem Edward, ou o tio dele haviam considerado a hipótese de ela reverter àquela situação. Eles provavelmente tinham achado que ela permaneceria casada com um homem que tinha mentido para ela e a manipulado. Afinal de contas, o que mais ela poderia esperar da vida?

Isabella podia não ser o tipo de mulher que virava a cabeça dos homens, mas isso não significava que ela estava disposta a viver o pesadelo de amar alguém cujo único propósito em desposá-la havia sido tirar proveito dela.

Edward se ergueu.

— Você não está falando sério. Eu não vou permitir uma coisa dessas.

— Não sei como as coisas funcionam aqui em Jawhar — disse Isabella com sarcasmo —, mas em meu país, eu posso pedir o divórcio sem a aprovação do meu marido sheik.

— Você está cansada. Não está pensando com clareza — ele disse, girando os ombros para tentar aliviar a tensão.

— Você está enganado. Eu estou pensando mais claramente agora do que nas últimas semanas.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se pudesse negar as suas palavras.

— Você precisa descansar. Não vamos mais discutir isto esta noite.

Ela cruzou os braços. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Talvez as coisas funcionassem daquela maneira em Jawhar, mas ela jamais deixaria que seu marido a tratasse como uma criança.

— _Ah, é assim? _Você diz que nós não vamos mais falar sobre isso e espera que eu simplesmente cale a boca e vá dormir?

Edward esfregou o rosto.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Isabella. Eu também estou muito cansado. Adoraria se pudésse mos discutir a este respeito amanhã depois de termos dormido um pouco.

Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguiu detectar nem uma nota de sarcasmo na voz de Edward. Será que ele estava querendo levá-la para a cama a fim de usar as suas habilidades para convencê-la a mudar de idéia? Se fosse assim, ele ia tomar um belo susto.

— Você tem razão. Eu estou cansada. E magoada. Gostaria de ir para a cama.

Edward pareceu aliviado.

— Mas não há nada nesse mundo que me faça dormir com você.

Ela pronunciou palavra por palavra pausadamente para deixar suas intenções bem claras.

— Você é minha esposa.

— Eu sou apenas o seu meio de atingir um objetivo — ela ridicularizou.

Edward ficou ainda mais tenso. Sua expressão irada o fazia parecer ainda maior do que já era.

— Você é minha esposa — ele disse entre os dentes, mais zangado do que ela jamais o havia visto. — Centenas de convidados são testemunhas disso. Eu tenho um documento em mãos atestando que você não é mais a Srta. Isabella Swan, mas sim a Sra. Isabella bin Edward ai Masen. Nunca mais diga que você não é a minha esposa, nem tente negar o meu nome.

Sua veemência a chocou. Pelo jeito, seu ego havia ficado profundamente ferido por ela ter negado o seu casamento.

— Documentos não passam de papéis. Eles não provam nada.

— A consumação do nosso casamento é um fato.

— Está me dizendo que só fez amor comigo para que eu me considerasse casada com você? — ela perguntou, descontroladamente, percebendo que estava perdendo as estribeiras.

A pergunta pareceu atordoá-lo.

— Como você ousa me fazer uma pergunta dessas?

— Por que não? Você se casou comigo por razões que eu desconhecia.

Ela o observou com um misto de fascinação e fúria, enquanto ele tentava controlar a sua raiva até seu rosto se transformar numa máscara sem expressão alguma.

Edward se afastou dela, cerrando os punhos.

— Muito bem. Eu vou dormir aqui no sofá. Mesmo em meio à sua agonia, ela não pôde deixar a praticidade de lado. Ele era grande demais para um sofá tão pequeno.

— Você pode ficar com a cama. Eu dormirei aqui. Ela sabia que não ia conseguir dormir mesmo.

— Ou nós compartilhamos a cama ou você dorme nela sozinha.

Edward ainda estava de costas, mas o seu tom de voz deixou bem claro que ele estava falando sério.

— Está bem. — Se ele queria sofrer, o problema era dele. — Eu vou dormir sozinha.

Uma leve inclinação de sua cabeça foi à única indicação de que ele tinha ouvido as suas palavras. Isabella se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro, mas se deteve na porta, e se virou para olhar para Edward. Ele parecia tão desolado quanto ela.

Tudo aquilo, porém, era culpa dele.

Isabella acordou com o cheiro de café. Suas pálpebras se agitaram, mas ela não as abriu.

— Bom dia. Eu trouxe o café-da-manhã.

A voz de Edward foi uma intromissão bem-vinda em meio ao seu sono até a dor e a mágoa das quais ela havia conseguido escapar durante as poucas horas de inconsciência voltaram à tona.

Ela sentiu os dedos masculinos dele acariciarem os seus cabelos.

— Você está bem, minha gatinha?

A estupidez da pergunta a fez abrir os olhos imediatamente. Edward estava sentado ao seu lado, na cama, usando um _thob. _Era evidente que ele também havia acabado de acordar. Seu cabelo estava despenteado, sua barba por fazer e seus olhos enevoados, provavelmente devido a uma noite tão mal dormida quanto à dela.

Como um homem podia parecer tão masculino e atraente vestindo algo que parecia praticamente um robe ou um vestido? A típica roupa árabe acentuava a sua masculinidade e ela não queria achá-lo atraente.

Isabella havia tomado algumas decisões muito difíceis durante a longa noite. Lembrar-se do que ela teria que abrir mão não ia ajudar em nada a sua resolução, nem diminuir a dor que ela estava sentindo.

Determinada a ignorar a masculinidade gritante de Edward, ela se forçou a sentar, puxando as cobertas para cobrir a sua camisola. Não queria que Edward pensasse que ela estava se insinuando para ele.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas em reação ao gesto de Isabella, mas não disse nada, colocando apenas a bandeja sobre o seu colo.

Havia dois croissants no prato e duas xícaras de café bem escuro, além de uma pequena tigela de figos.

Ela pegou uma das xícaras.

— Obrigada.

— É meu prazer.

Não vendo nenhuma razão para adiar a comunicação de sua decisão, ela foi direto ao assunto.

— Quero voltar para Seattle.

— Nós vamos voltar de qualquer jeito. Meus negócios estão lá, assim como o seu trabalho.

Isabella pousou a xícara cuidadosamente sobre o pires branco.

— Eu quis dizer hoje.

A tensão em seu queixo ficou ainda mais evidente.

— Isso não é possível.

— Por quê, o seu avião quebrou? Ele fingiu ignorar o seu sarcasmo.

— Não.

— Então não vejo problema algum.

— Não mesmo?

A ameaça em seu tom de voz fez com que Isabella se lembrasse de que ele era um homem treinado desde pequeno para exercer grande autoridade sobre os outros.

— Não — ela insistiu.

— Você se esqueceu da cerimônia de casamento que está sendo preparada pelo meu povo?

Ele fez aquela pergunta num tom mais do que natural, como se eles estivessem discutindo um simples compromisso social, mas ela não estava disposta a compartilhar de tanta hipocrisia.

— Seria ridículo participar de mais uma cerimônia de casamento já que eu pretendo voltar para casa e pedir o divórcio, você não acha?

O corpo de Edward ficou completamente tenso, como se estivesse se preparado para uma batalha.

— Não haverá divórcio algum.

— Não vejo como você pode me deter.

A expressão em seu rosto lhe deu a entender que ela não tinha muita imaginação, e por mais que se envergonhasse, ela tremeu.

— Estou falando sério, Edward. Não vou permanecer casada com um homem que só me vê como um meio de alcançar os seus objetivos.

— Você não é uma conveniência. É minha esposa.

— Engraçado, eu não me sinto assim. Algo feroz atravessou os olhos dele.

— Eu posso cuidar desse probleminha. Isabella compreendeu o que ele quis dizer e balançou a cabeça veementemente.

— Eu não vou cair nessa novamente.

— Cair? — ele perguntou, lentamente, numa voz doce que a fez desejar estar completamente vestida e não de camisola, na cama, com uma pequena bandeja em seu colo.

Ela, porém, se recusou a deixar que ele percebesse o quanto havia ficado intimidada.

— Na cama — ela disse com franqueza.

— Mas nós somos muito compatíveis na cama — ele disse, acariciando o seio dela com a ponta de seus dedos.

Isabella respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu impedir que sua pele se arrepiasse, nem que os bicos de seu seios despontassem por debaixo das cobertas.

Seu coração estava morto por dentro. Por que seu corpo não seguia o exemplo?

— Isso é apenas sexo, e eu tenho certeza de que você já foi _compatível _com muitas outras mulheres antes de mim.

— Nunca como com você.

Como ela gostaria de poder acreditar nele.

Teria sido um alívio para o seu orgulho ferido, mas depois do que acontecera ontem, ela não confiava em mais nada do que ele dizia.

— Conta outra.

Ele riu com amargura.

— Eu não quero fazer amor com nenhuma outra mulher a não ser você.

— Não se trata de fazer amor, já que você não me ama.

O sorriso superior de Edward fez com que Isabella tivesse vontade de gritar.

— O que é, então?

— Sexo, ou se você preferir... — ela disse, antes de proferir um termo que ela nunca havia dito antes.

Depois deu uma mordida em seu croissant, tentando mostrar a ele que não estava afetada por aquela conversa.

— Esse tipo de rudeza não combina com você.

— Eu não estou interessada no que você acha apropriado ou não. Não mais.

Edward se ergueu com um gesto de frustração.

— Basta.

— Você não pode mandar em mim como se eu fosse uma criança.

— Por que não, se você está se comportando como uma? Você está feliz por ter se casado comigo. Você me ama, mas está ameaçando dissolver o nosso casamento por quase nada.

— Eu não considero traição quase nada!

— Eu não a traí!

Isabella nunca o tinha ouvido gritar antes e não gostou nem um pouco da experiência: Ele fez um esforço visível para se conter.

— Você estava tão feliz quando nos casamos que chegava a brilhar.

Isabella abriu a boca para responder, mas ele a deteve com um gesto.

— Não negue.

— Eu não ia negar.

— Que bom. Finalmente, avançamos.

— Mas eu não estou feliz _agora._

— Isso é evidente, mas não é algo que não possa ser reparado.

— Isso nunca vai poder ser reparado — ela disse, tomada de desespero.

Tinha estado feliz porque acreditava que o homem que ela amava nutria o mesmo sentimento por ela, mas isso já não era verdade.

Edward balançou a cabeça decisivamente.

— Eu não acredito nisso.

— Isso pode ser um choque para você, mas ser manipulada tanto pelo meu pai quanto pelo meu marido não é algo que me faça feliz, e como esse fato não pode ser alterado, eu não entendo como você espera que os meus sentimentos mudem.

O tempo curava todas as feridas, ao menos era isso o que dizia o ditado, mas no momento, o futuro à sua frente parecia negro.

— Sei que você se ressente da interferência do seu pai em sua vida, mas é uma prerrogativa do pai encontrar um marido adequado para a sua filha, e todo o prazer que nós encontramos, um nos braços do outro, está apenas à espera da sua aceitação disso.

— Sexo sem amor é algo degradante e um pai preocupado com o bem-estar de sua filha não a vende em troca de uma sociedade.

— Ele não a vendeu.

Parecia impossível que ela ainda tivesse lágrimas para derramar depois da noite anterior, sozinha em sua cama, mas elas recomeçaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

— Vendeu, sim. Você pagou por mim e tomou o que lhe era devido.

A dor era tanta que parecia que seu coração estava sendo triturado.

Isabella virou o rosto, não querendo que ele visse a dor que se apoderava dela.

A bandeja foi retirada do seu colo e no momento seguinte, ela estava sendo puxada por ele para junto de si.

— Não chore. Por favor.

Ela não queria que ele a consolasse, mas não ha via mais ninguém ali, e a dor era muito grande para que ela a suportasse sozinha. Suas mãos acariciaram as suas costas, enquanto ele lhe sussurrava palavras reconfortantes e ela encharcava o seu _thob._

— Você é mais que um dever para mim.

— Você não me ama — ela disse com a voz embargada, tentando conter seus soluços. — Só se casou comigo por ordem do seu tio.

Ele a prendeu em seus braços, mas não negou.

Isabella pressionou o seu rosto contra o peito de Edward, querendo apagar a realidade, mas não havia como ignorá-la. Ela só estava adiando o inevitável permitindo que Edward a abraçasse pela última vez.

Ela respirou fundo, contendo um soluço e finalmente conseguiu recuperar o controle, afastando-se dele.

— Eu tenho que levantar. Ele franziu a testa.

— Nós ainda não terminamos a nossa conversa.

— Preciso me preparar para viajar.

Edward tentou encará-la, mas ela se esquivou. Ele, por fim, suspirou.

— Você tem razão. Nós temos que nos preparar para a nossa viagem a Kadar. Vamos de helicóptero. Por mais que eu odeie isso, tenho que lhe pedir que prenda o seu cabelo.

Será que ele não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ela havia lhe dito?

— Eu não vou com você para o deserto. Vou para casa — ela disse explicitamente como uma criança obtusa.

— Você está errada — ele disse com uma expressão duríssima. — Você virá comigo para a _nossa _casa no deserto.

— Eu não vou.

— Irá sim.

De pé, ao lado da cama, ele era o típico príncipe árabe, certo de sua autoridade absoluta.

— Você não pode me obrigar.

— Não mesmo?

Ela sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha, mas continuou desafiando-o com os olhos.

— Eu não vou me dispor a passar por um segundo nesse casamento fraudulento.

— Não há nada de fraudulento no nosso casamento.

— Essa é a sua opinião, mas isso não mudará a minha.

— Já chega! Nós vamos participar da cerimônia beduína amanhã como planejado. Eu não permitirei que o meu avô seja envergonhado diante do seu povo — disse Edward, saindo tempestuosamente do quarto.

Duas horas depois, Isabella estava vestida com um suéter castanho-claro sem mangas e calça de couro para viajar. Usava também um casaco combinando até a altura de seus tornozelos que era perfeito para a transição do clima de Jawhar para Seattle. Ela ia voltar para casa, independente do que o seu maldito marido arrogante e enganador tivesse decretado.

Checou a sua bolsa para se assegurar de que o seu passaporte ainda estava lá, satisfeita ao ver o pequeno documento azul. Tinha dinheiro vivo, cartões de crédito e tudo o mais do que precisava. Havia telefonado para o aeroporto depois de Edward ter saído daquela maneira pela manhã e pediu que preparassem um carro para levá-la ao aeroporto.

Edward não havia deixado nenhuma ordem para detê-la. Certamente havia suposto que ela esperaria por ele. Que eles continuariam a discutir o seu casamento. Mas não havia mais o que discutir.

Ela estava mais magoada do que jamais imaginara ser possível e não estava disposta a se expor ainda mais.

Foi até a sacada para esperar que lhe avisassem que o carro estava pronto.

O sol bateu contra a sua pele, aquecendo o seu corpo, sem, no entanto, atingir o seu coração.

Um som na sala de estar alertou-a da chegada do empregado.

Não foi difícil para ela, enquanto membro da família real, encontrar lugar num vôo de primeira classe.

A porta do avião se fechou e o piloto anunciou a partida. O avião taxiou e então parou, certamente à espera de uma autorização para decolar.

Com a demora, os passageiros começaram a conversar entre si e pedir explicações à tripulação, mas Isabella não conseguia compreender o que eles estavam dizendo.

A porta então se abriu e ela viu, aterrorizada, o seu marido entrar no avião.

Seus olhos encontraram imediatamente os dela e a ira estampada neles deixou a sua garganta seca.

Edward não se importou em ir até a sua fila. Apenas gritou uma ordem para a aeromoça que rapidamente retirou a mala de Isabella do compartimento acima de seu assento.

Isabella não se moveu, encarando-o com uma expressão de desafio.

Ele podia ficar com a sua mala. Ela não desceria daquele avião.

— Eu vou voltar para casa.

Edward não respondeu. Falou outra vez com a aeromoça, mas desta vez seu tom não foi áspero, embora implacável.

A aeromoça se aproximou de Isabella.

— Sua Alteza decretou que não poderemos decolar até que a senhora deixe o avião.

Ela não podia segurar todo mundo lá. Não havia dúvida de que Edward tinha o poder de manter o avião em terra indefinidamente e sua expressão deixava bem claro que ele estava disposto a fazê-lo.

Isabella desafivelou o seu cinto de segurança e se levantou. Edward deu as costas e saiu do avião. Ela o seguiu, pisando incerta nos degraus da escada portátil que havia sido levada até a pista de decolagem para que seu marido.

Ao chegar ao chão, foi conduzida a uma limusine por um dos seguranças vestidos de preto que estavam à sua espera.

Ela se sentou, recusando-se a olhar para o marido. Estava furiosa e assustada.

Lágrimas estúpidas quiseram irromper, mas ela não cederia a elas. Não outra vez.

Tinha chorado mais nos últimos dois dias do que nos últimos 10 anos.

Um silêncio resignado imperou por toda a viagem. Eles pararam e um outro segurança abriu a porta. Edward saltou primeiro e lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair.

Isabella o ignorou.

— Você vai ter que sair daí, nem que seja carregada.

— Vá para o inferno.

Ela nunca tinha xingado alguém assim antes, mas não ia segui-lo humildemente.

Os homens começaram a discutir fora da limusine. Edward então se inclinou e sua intenção ficou óbvia.

Ela foi para o outro lado e abriu a porta com força para então ser pega com mãos de ferro.

— Solte-me!

Ela lutou para se desvencilhar, tentando chutar os testículos do seu capturador, sem conseguir. Dois braços de aço a ergueram por trás.

— Fique calma, Isabella.

— Solte-me agora mesmo!

— Não posso.

Ela deu um chute para trás e acertou a sua canela. Edward grunhiu, mas não a soltou.

— Por favor, _aziz (**Obs: Significa Meu Amor**), _não torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

— Você está me seqüestrando. Eu não tenho a menor intenção de facilitar as coisas para você!

— Você não pode voltar para Seattle sem mim.

— É o que você pensa.

— Estaria correndo risco de morte se o fizesse. Com aquelas palavras assustadoras, ele a virou, imobilizando seus braços e pernas e a carregou até o helicóptero, entrando logo atrás para que ela não tivesse chance de fugir.

— _Você não pode fazer isto._

Aquilo era estúpido. É claro que ele podia. Edward estalou os dedos e o piloto deu a partida.

O barulho tornava qualquer conversa dentro do helicóptero impossível, portanto eles nem tentaram.

Aquilo era inacreditável. Seu sheik, a quem ela julgara civilizado demais para tal atitude, a estava seqüestrando no melhor estilo das fantasias árabes de _As mil e uma noites. _A expressão dura de Edward era ainda mais do que real, assim como a sua raiva e o que ele lhe dissera antes de carregá-la até o helicóptero. Ela poderia morrer se voltasse para casa sem ele. O que significava aquilo?

Seus pensamentos giravam confusos enquanto o helicóptero seguia em direção à região de Kadar.

Isabella olhou pela janela, esforçando-se para enxergar as primeiras montanhas da terra natal de Edward.

Edward se debruçou sobre ela e falou em seu ouvido para que ela pudesse escutá-lo.

— Coloque o seu suéter.

O ar de noite do deserto estava gelado, especialmente tão longe do solo, por isso ela aquiesceu sem discutir. Além do mais, seu corpo, apesar da raiva, havia reagido desastrosamente à proximidade de Edward e ela queria mantê-lo a uma distância segura. Ela podia sentir o cheiro do seu corpo, aquele que ela passara a identificar como sendo de seu amante, seu companheiro e a um desejo que deveria estar tão dizimado quanto o seu coração, porém...

Aproveitando o pretexto para colocar o suéter, ela se afastou um pouco mais dele. Depois que ela o vestiu, Edward se inclinou outra vez até sua boca praticamente tocar a sua orelha.

— Você pode fechá-lo?

Isabella tremeu ao sentir a carícia da respiração dele em sua orelha. Ele não tinha direito de fazer isto com ela. Edward sabia o quão facilmente ela reagia a ele. Será que ele a estava atormentando de propósito?

— Ele é usado assim aberto — ela respondeu quase gritando para não ter que se aproximar dele novamente.

Isabella não sabia do que seria capaz se seus lábios traiçoeiros se aproximassem da orelha dele.

O helicóptero começou a descer.

Edward só voltou a falar quando eles aterrissaram e ele a tirou do helicóptero, pousando-a sobre a areia do acampamento.

— Seria melhor fechá-lo. Meu avô é muito tradicional.

_Seu avô? _Sua atenção foi atraída em direção às tendas. Algumas eram tão pequenas quanto uma barraca, enquanto outras tão grandes quanto um bangalô com vários quartos, todas banhadas na luz rosada do pôr-do-sol. Uma delas pertencia ao avô de Edward.

— Achei que estávamos indo para o seu palácio. Ela não estava com a menor disposição para ser amável com os membros de sua família.

— Mudei de idéia.

— Então mude de novo. Eu não quero conhecer mais nenhum de seus parentes.

— É uma pena, porque é exatamente isto o que está prestes a acontecer.

Quem era aquele homem?

Certamente não o mesmo que tinha concordado em esperar que ela tivesse o casamento dos seus sonhos, nem aquele que tinha sido tão paciente com a sua timidez, que havia se contido com tanta delicadeza na primeira vez em que eles fizeram amor... e todas as outras vezes desde então.

Aquele homem à sua frente era um perfeito estranho.

— Eu não o conheço — ela sussurrou. Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram.

— Eu sou o homem com quem você se casou.

— Mas não é o homem que eu acreditava que fosse. O homem que eu conheci em Seattle não teria me seqüestrado contra a minha vontade e me levado para o meio do deserto.

— Fui forçado a tomar medidas drásticas por causa do seu comportamento irracional.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Basta. Você só vê as coisas do seu ponto de vista. Conversaremos depois que você estiver mais calma.

— Pelo menos me explique o que viemos fazer aqui. Ele fez um gesto, ordenando que o helicóptero de colasse outra vez.

— Não há telefones por aqui.

Ela olhou para o helicóptero que desaparecia ao longe.

— Nem outro meio de transporte, eu suponho? Ele não ia correr o risco de que ela tentasse fugir novamente.

— Não, a menos que você saiba andar de camelo.

Isabella voltou o seu olhar novamente para o marido, esperando encontrar uma expressão de triunfo em seus olhos depois daquele comentário, mas não o encontrou.

Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios secos.

— Você sabe que eu não sei.

— É verdade.

— Quer dizer que além de me seqüestrar, você pretende me tornar sua prisioneira?

— Se for necessário, sim. Isabella franziu a testa.

— Eu diria que isso já é um fato.

— Só se você escolher ver as coisas dessa maneira.

— E de que outra maneira se pode ver o que está acontecendo? — ela perguntou agressivamente.

— Você é minha esposa. Está aqui para conhecer a minha família. É algo que nós já planejamos há dias.

— Uma hora você vai acabar tendo que me levar de volta a Seattle.

— Sim.

Ela teria continuado a falar, mas um grito atrás deles a fez silenciar. Edward ergueu a mão e disse alguma coisa em árabe.

— Venha, vamos encontrar o meu avô.

Ela se afastou dele e amarrou o xale que combinava com a sua roupa em torno da sua cintura, transpassando o seu casaco.

— Está bem.

Edward a surpreendeu ao tomar a sua mão e caminhar em direção à tenda maior e à delegação que havia se reunido para recebê-los, iluminada pelas tochas. Ao centro, havia um homem quase tão alto quanto ele. Sua pele enrugada e o pano vermelho que usava sobre a sua cabeça usado pelos sheiks indicavam que aquele só poderia ser o avô de Edward.

Ele deu um passo adiante para saudá-los.

— Seja bem-vinda entre o meu povo.

Ele havia se dirigido a ela em inglês e Isabella ficara muito impressionada com aquela gentileza vinda de um homem tão obviamente acostumado à autoridade.

Edward se deteve a poucos passos dele, soltou a mão de Isabella e então se lançou nos braços do avô.

— Agradeço pelas suas boas-vindas, Pai de minha mãe.

Depois então, voltou para o lado de Isabella e segurou sua mão novamente com firmeza.

— Meu avô, esta é Isabella, minha esposa. O ancião estreitou os olhos.

— Sua noiva, você quer dizer.

Isabella olhou para Edward à espera de uma explicação, mas a atenção dele estava fixada em seu avô.

Teve início então um rápido diálogo em árabe. Edward parecia zangado. Seu avô, teimoso.

Ao final, Edward soltou a sua mão.

Uma bela mulher despontou por detrás do velho senhor. Usava um vestido tradicional das mulheres beduínas e tinha a cabeça e o pescoço completamente cobertos por um xale preto.

Ela sorriu para Isabella.

— Sou Rosalie, esposa de Emmett bin Yusef e irmã de Edward. Você deve vir comigo.

Isabella olhou mais uma vez para Edward em busca de explicações. Desta vez, sua expressão era severa.

— Meu avô não reconhece o nosso casamento por que não o testemunhou. Ele decretou que você vai dormir na tenda da minha irmã esta noite. Você, sem dúvida, vai ficar contente com isto.

Aquelas palavras deixaram Isabella desconcertada. Ainda sorrindo, Rosalie tocou o braço dela.

— Venha. Nós temos muito o que fazer e muito sobre o que conversar.

* * *

_Eu Adoro esse Capitulo... Se vocês leram... minha outra Fic de Sheik, Noites do Oriente, vocês podem fazer as comparações... a diferença entre os Edwards... Esse Edward é demais... Ele a ama gente, desde o momento que a viu, mais se ele disse que a ama, ela acreditaria nele , depois de tudo que ela descobriu? Ela não está entendendo o lado dele... E **(Aziz é uma palavra linda que significa Amada, meu amo**r)... Eu tive que pesquisar quando li... eu queira saber o que ele dizia a ela com essa palavra... e depois que descobri já estava apaixonada demais por ele kkkk... Se preparem meninas, esse Princípe Sheik Edward sabe como surpreender uma mulher... Eu digo mais, eu me casaria com ele, na obrigação kkkk, arranjado, por amor, por odio e ai vai kkk... Será que me pai arruma um desse pra mim? Vou perguntar pra ele kkk... Até Quarta amores... Se der posto antes... Robsteijoooosss... Fiquem com Deus!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Meus Amores...Estou postando dois capitulos em um para vocês... Espero que gostem... A Bella vai baixar um pouco a guarda kkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

No final da noite, Isabella tinha se dado conta de que _muito o que fazer _havia sido um eufemismo de proporções monumentais.

Um casamento beduíno, ao que parecia, envolvia tanta ou mais produção que a cerimônia ocidental.

Quando será que ela ia ver Edward novamente? Estava na tenda de sua irmã desde que havia chegado e Rosalie havia se furtado sorridentemente a responder a essa pergunta. A resposta parecia ser quando o seu avô achasse conveniente.

Será que ele estava arrogantemente supondo que ela ia participar da cerimônia, ou preocupado com a possibilidade de ela insistir na recusa?

Nem ela mesma sabia ainda o que ia fazer. Suas feridas ainda estavam em carne viva. Felizmente, Rosalie estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis para ela.

A irmã de Edward falou o tempo todo enquanto as duas cuidavam dos preparativos para um casamento com o qual Isabella não concordava. Ela era extremamente bondosa e amigável. Contara a Isabella como havia sido crescer em Kadar até os oito anos. Tinha lhe contado também por que Edward fora viver com o Rei Aro e ela com o avô. A tentativa de golpe de estado, ocorrida há 20 anos, havia tirado a vida de seus pais. Rosalie e Edward quase tinham morrido também, mas o rapaz de apenas 10 anos, na época, tinha conseguido tirar a irmã do palácio e conseguido alcançar a tribo do seu avô no deserto. As duas crianças estavam desidratadas e desnutridas quando encontraram os beduínos, mas vivas.

Isabella sentiu pena de Edward, não só por ele ter perdido os seus pais, mas também porque os arranjos subseqüentes o mantiveram afastado de seus parentes mais próximos. Rosalie tinha sido criada entre os beduínos, e Edward preparado para ser o sheik de Kadar, como filho adotivo do rei Aro.

As obrigações que ele devia ao rei tinham origem em algo bem mais profundo que uma simples questão de honra.

Como poderia ser diferente se o rei tinha se torna do a única pessoa com quem Edward podia contar na vida?

— E estes dissidentes são os mesmos que estão ameaçando a família real agora? — ela perguntou a Rosalie.

Rosalie franziu suas sobrancelhas escuras com raiva.

— Sim, embora eles hoje sejam em menor número. Os filhos deram prosseguimento ao que os pais iniciaram. Eles são criminosos. Não têm apoio da população e ainda assim continuam com essas coisas horrendas. Eles teriam conseguido matar Edward se ele não fosse tão bem treinado em combate.

Um temor inoportuno agitou Isabella.

— Eles tentaram matar Edward?

— Sim. Ele não lhe contou? Ah, os homens. Eles escondem estas coisas de nós, acreditando que assim estão protegendo os nossos sentimentos. Mulheres podem dar à luz. Ninguém vai me convencer de que somos fracas demais para saber a verdade.

— Quando foi que isto aconteceu?

— Na última viagem que Edward fez a Kadar. Meu avô ficou muito perturbado e pela primeira vez não se queixou quando Edward voltou aos Estados Unidos.

Ele havia se casado com ela, não só por força do dever, mas também por uma necessidade muito concreta de proteger a sua família do horror do passado. Aqueles vistos representavam uma oportunidade de proteger a sua família. Algo que ele não podia fazer por si só, mesmo com toda a sua riqueza.

Isabella era capaz de compreender isso. Era capaz de compreender também que um casamento arranjado não tinha o mesmo significado para ele que para ela. Isso ficara claro quando Rosalie a ajudou a costurar várias moedas de ouro no seu adorno de cabeça para o casamento. Aquele era um dote oferecido pelo sheik mais velho para demonstrar o valor que Isabella tinha para o seu povo. Um arranjo como aquele era, não apenas era aceitável entre eles, mas até mesmo esperado.

A compreensão, porém, não diminuía em nada a sua dor. Isabella tinha acreditado que ele a amava e isso não era verdade. Ela estava se sentindo traída por ele, pelo seu pai e pela própria interpretação equivocada que havia feito da situação. Tinha se convencido de que ele a amava, mas Edward nunca havia empregado essas palavras.

— E quanto ao amor? — ela perguntou a Rosalie quando esta terminou de costurar a última moeda.

Rosalie franziu novamente as sobrancelhas.

— Como assim?

— Vocês não levam o amor em conta na hora de se casar?

A irmã de Edward arregalou os olhos, chocada.

— É claro. Como você pode duvidar disso? Eu amo muito o meu marido.

— E ele a ama? — perguntou Isabella, sem conseguir se conter.

Rosalie sorriu feminina e maliciosamente.

— Ama sim.

— Mas...

— O amor é muito importante para o nosso povo. Rosalie ergueu o adorno e o admirou.

— Mas vocês decidem os casamentos com base em questões econômicas.

Rosalie deu de ombros.

— Espera-se que o amor e o afeto se desenvolvam depois do casamento.

— E isso sempre acontece?

Será que Edward esperava vir a amá-la um dia? Será que ele estava aberto a esse tipo de possibilidade?

Rosalie colocou o adorno cuidadosamente de lado e observou Isabella.

— É dever do marido e da esposa desenvolver o afeto um pelo outro. Você não deve se preocupar. Isso virá com o tempo.

Isabella olhou nos olhos exóticos de Rosalie.

Será que uma mulher tão bela como ela era capaz de compreender as suas inseguranças? Seu marido provavelmente havia achado muito fácil se apaixonar por ela. Eles provinham do mesmo mundo, compartilhavam as mesmas esperanças e expectativas e ala era simplesmente deslumbrante.

Edward, por outro lado, havia se casado com uma mulher que tinha sido criada de uma forma muito diferente da dele. Além disso, ela era uma mulher absolutamente comum e tímida.

Naquela noite, ela obteve autorização para ver Edward sob o olhar agudo de seu avô. Eles não tiveram oportunidade de conversar sobre nada muito particular, e isso a deixou frustrada. Isabella tinha compreendido muitas coisas sobre Edward, mas precisava conversar com ele antes de se comprometer a participar do casamento beduíno.

O fato de que ela sequer estava considerando a possibilidade de se recusar a fazê-lo, no entanto, era muito revelador do efeito que a ausência dele por duas noites havia tido sobre ela. Como seria, então, passar o resto de sua vida sem ele?

Apesar de o seu casamento ter sido um arranjo de negócios, Edward tinha se esforçado para desenvolver um relacionamento pessoal entre eles. Havia passa do bastante tempo com ela, provando-lhe que eles tinham prazer na companhia um do outro. Ia ser difícil abrir mão da sua amizade, bem como de fazer amor com ele.

Seu corpo havia se viciado nele para sempre. O desejo que ele tinha provocado nela pulsava incessantemente em seu íntimo. Isabella sentia vergonha de reconhecer o quanto estava afetada por uma necessidade física, mas quando se lembrava do quão gloriosamente ele a satisfazia, sentia vontade de chorar. Como seria a sua vida se ele a deixasse ir embora? Isabella sabia que nunca mais amaria outro homem como a Edward. Independente do que ele sentia por ela, os sentimentos que ela nutria por ele eram muito profundos. Profundos demais para serem revividos com outra pessoa.

Isabella foi dormir muito frustrada aquela noite. O casamento ia acontecer dali a dois dias e pelo andar da carruagem, ela não teria chance de conversar com Edward.

Ela se deitou na cama coberta por uma colcha e almofadas de seda, prestando atenção aos sons do deserto e da vida noturna do acampamento.

Um grupo de homens passou lá fora, gargalhando.

Isabella se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, feliz por ter várias camadas protegendo-a do frio.

Já estava quase caindo no sono quando sentiu uma mão se fechar sobre a sua boca. A descarga de adrenalina fez com que ela se sentasse num sobressalto.

— Sou eu, Edward.

Seu corpo relaxou quase que automaticamente ao ouvir a voz dele sussurrada em sua orelha.

Ele tirou a mão da boca de Isabella.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Shh.

Ele cochichou outra vez em sua orelha e a sua respiração quente fez com que a centelha de desejo sempre presente dentro dela se transformasse numa verdadeira chama.

— Não fale alto ou seremos descobertos. Nós temos que conversar.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar e a envolveu num capote que tinha o seu cheiro antes que ela pudesse expressar qualquer incômodo com o ar frio da noite.

Depois a conduziu para fora da tenda, através de uma passagem que ela havia notado antes. Tinha ficado surpresa de ver que havia mais de uma saída da tenda. Foi só quando já estava lá fora que Isabella percebeu que havia se esquecido de colocar os sapatos, ao sentir algo pontiagudo ferir os seus pés.

Mais uma vez, Edward pareceu saber do que se tratava antes mesmo que ela dissesse alguma coisa e a tomou em seus braços, carregando-a para fora do alcance da luz das tochas do acampamento beduíno.

Ele se deteve e afundou graciosamente no chão, mantendo-a em seus braços. Ela se surpreendeu no colo do seu marido e sentiu a evidência inconfundível de sua excitação contra o seu quadril.

Ela tentou se afastar.

— Relaxe.

— Você está...

Ela não conseguiu concluir a frase.

— Eu sei.

Edward parecia decepcionado e zangado, mas ao menos Isabella teve certeza de que o seu desejo por ela era real.

Ela também gostou de saber que Edward também estava sentindo necessidade de conversar com ela antes da cerimônia. Isso significava que ele não estava completamente seguro do que ela ia fazer. Sua arrogância, afinal, tinha limites.

Esperou que ele começasse a falar, mas Edward parecia preocupado. Passou uma mão nos fios do cabelo dela e desviou o olhar, como se estivesse contemplando as estrelas.

— Nós estamos prestes a nos casar numa cerimônia beduína.

— Já me disseram. Ele a encarou.

— De acordo com o marido de Rosalie, você passou o dia todo envolvida nos preparativos da festa.

— E verdade.

Se ele quisesse saber se ela pretendia participar da cerimônia, teria que perguntar explicitamente.

— Já passou pela sua cabeça que você pode estar carregando um filho meu?

A pergunta foi tão diferente da que ela estava esperando, que Isabella demorou até compreender do que se tratava, mas quando o fez, chegou a perder a respiração por alguns segundos.

Será que ela podia mesmo estar grávida? Seu casamento havia ocorrido no período mais fértil do seu corpo. Ela não tinha planejado nada disso, mas a verdade era que poderia muito bem haver outro ai Masen a caminho. O seu filho. O filho de Edward. _O filho dela com Edward._

Ela não poderia se divorciar do pai de seu filho antes mesmo que ele nascesse.

— Não.

— Não, de você não pensou nisso, ou não, de você não está grávida?

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

— Engraçado, porque eu pensei freqüentemente desde a primeira vez em que plantei minha semente em você.

Isabella ficou toda excitada ao ouvir aquelas palavras e tornou-se ainda mais consciente do seu membro ereto dele em contato com o seu quadril.

— Você não sabe se ela foi plantada.

— Considerando a freqüência com que fizemos amor, eu diria que é muito possível.

Ela não podia negar, por isso, preferiu não dizer nada.

— A idéia de ter um filho meu a desagrada? Tinha lhe pedido que fosse sincero e não seria ela a mentir.

— Não.

Isabella percebeu o alívio nas feições de Edward.

— Você vai amar o meu filho?

— Como você pode me perguntar uma coisa dessas?

— Não é tão difícil acreditar que o ódio que você nutre pelo pai passe para a criança.

— Eu nunca odiaria o meu próprio filho — ela disse, recusando-se a responder ao seu comentário.

— Você aceitaria participar da cerimônia em nome desta criança?

— Mas nós nem sabemos se ela realmente existe — ela disse, embora a idéia fosse doce.

— Mas também não temos certeza de que não.

— Seria realmente humilhante para você se eu me recusasse, não é?

— Sim, e também lançaria vergonha sobre o fruto de nossa união.

Ele havia descoberto o seu ponto fraco e parecia obviamente disposto a fazer uso disso em seu favor.

— Eu não posso fazer juramentos que não tenho intenção de cumprir.

— Não há nenhum juramento de amor na cerimônia beduína.

Edward realmente acreditava que ela havia deixado de amá-lo. Como ela desejava que fosse assim tão fácil. Mas ela não ia compartilhar isso com ele.

— Você se casou comigo como parte de uma negociação.

— Não posso negar, mas isso não invalida o nosso casamento.

Isabella não tinha tanta certeza disso, mas decidiu fazer outra queixa.

— Você me seqüestrou.

— Foi necessário.

— Para que você pudesse fazer as coisas à sua maneira.

— Para a sua segurança.

— Isso não faz sentido.

Como ela poderia estar correndo perigo a caminho de sua casa em Seattle?

— Recebemos ameaças contra a sua vida logo depois do nosso casamento.

— O quê? Como assim?

— Enviaram uma carta ao palácio. O rei Aro a mostrou para mim no dia em que você partiu.

Não era de admirar que ele tivesse detido o avião no aeroporto.

— É meu dever protegê-la. Eu não podia deixar que você partisse.

— Dever — ela repetiu com repugnância. Estava começando a odiar aquela palavra.

— Sim, dever. Responsabilidade. Eu aprendi o significado destas palavras ainda muito jovem. Sou um sheik. Não posso abrir mão das minhas promessas com a mesma facilidade que você faz com os juramentos do casamento.

Aquilo a enfureceu, fazendo com que ela saísse do seu colo, erguendo-se meio desajeitada.

— Eu não estou abrindo mão deles. Ele se ergueu também.

— Não? Você ameaçou se divorciar de mim poucas horas depois de prometer me amar e respeitar até que a morte nos separasse.

— Eu fui enganada.

— Você foi cortejada.

— Como pôde dizer uma coisa dessas?

— É a verdade. A sua verdade. Ela suspirou.

— Tenho que voltar antes que a sua irmã perceba que eu deixei a tenda.

— Nós ainda não acabamos de conversar.

— Você quer dizer que eu ainda não concordei com os seus planos.

— Quero que você me prometa que irá à cerimônia.

— Quero um tempo para pensar.

— Você tem dois dias.

— O que você vai fazer se eu disser _não._

Em vez de responder, ele a beijou. Havia raiva naquele beijo, uma raiva que ela nem sequer havia percebido que ele estava contendo, mas também havia paixão. Desejo. E sedução.

Quando ele se afastou, ela estava mole em seus braços e mal conseguia se manter de pé.

— Você vai participar da cerimônia para se tornar minha esposa aos olhos do meu avô e, então, nós faremos amor e você se esquecerá desta história de divórcio.

Sua crença de que acabaria conseguindo seduzi-la e convencendo-a a fazer a sua vontade a deixou muito zangada.

— Por que não? Nós já passamos por um casamento de mentira antes. Um a mais não vai fazer diferença.

Edward parecia muito tenso, mas disse apenas:

— É verdade.

Ele a tomou novamente nos braços e a levou de volta para a tenda, até pousá-la sobre sua cama. Inclinou-se então sobre ela e disse-lhe, com os lábios tão próximos a ponto de seus hálitos se mesclarem:

— Boa noite, _aziz. _Depois a beijou.

Mais raiva. Mais sedução. A carícia suave em seus lábios ainda estava latejando. E então ele se foi.

Isabella torceu o nariz ao ver e sentir o cheiro do camelo ajoelhando-se diante dela.

Rosalie havia lhe informado que seu marido tinha vencido três corridas com aquele animal, mas saber disso não a ajudou muito quando ela teve que montar nele.

Ela se ajustou em seu assento e quase perdeu o fôlego quando a cadeira começou a balançar com os movimentos do animal. Ao que parecia, aquele era o equivalente beduíno ao seu sonho romântico de chegar à Igreja numa carruagem.

O próprio sheik estava conduzindo o camelo, uma vez que seu pai não estava lá para fazê-lo.

Parecia que havia mil olhos fixados nela durante a travessia.

Os pequenos guizos de prata no adorno de seu pescoço tilintavam enquanto o seu corpo se movia sobre o camelo.

Ao chegarem ao local do casamento, o velho sheik a ajudou a descer e a conduziu até Edward. Ela não olhou para ele, mas manteve o seu olhar baixo como Rosalie lhe havia instruído.

A cerimônia não foi muito longa, mas o _Mensaf, _um jantar preparado para celebrar a sua união, sim.

Os homens comeram separados das mulheres e só se encontraram depois para a festa. Todos se sentaram ao ar livre rodeados por tochas. Os homens tocavam instrumentos e as mulheres cantavam, numa bela harmonia oriental.

Edward traduziu as letras para ela com uma voz rouca ao pé de seu ouvido e os dedos fechados em torno do seu pulso.

Isabella não podia ignorar o efeito que o toque de Edward tinha sobre ela e o desejo crescente que tomava conta de seu corpo. Não depois de quatro noites longe da sua cama. Já era bem tarde quando Rosalie a conduziu para os aposentos de Edward, na tenda de seu avô. Isabella estava bastante nervosa, tentando conter os seus sentimentos.

O quarto era inesperadamente grande, iluminado por tochas suspensas. Belos lenços de seda coloridos cobriam as paredes do interior da tenda e o chão estava coberto de belos tapetes.

A cama de Edward ficava bem ao centro. Uma enorme almofada sobre o chão, sem nenhum estrado. Várias almofadas indicavam a cabeceira, cercadas por uma seda branca que pendia de uma armação redonda do alto da tenda.

Parecia uma tenda dentro de outra tenda.

Havia ainda diversas almofadas turcas e uma pequena mesa.

Ela optou por esperar por Edward sobre uma das almofadas. Como desconhecia as tradições da tribo do avô de Edward, Isabella não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ele ainda iria demorar. A festa ainda prosseguia lá fora. Foi então que ela ouviu a inconfundível voz de tenor de seu marido do lado de fora.

Isabella estava impressionada em ver como a realidade estava se assemelhando à sua fantasia.

Ela havia sido seqüestrada por um sheik e estava esperando para ser possuída por ele. A diferença era que Edward era de carne e osso. Ela podia tocá-lo e ele certamente a tocaria.

Isabella tremeu de expectativa ao pensar nisso.

Edward se deteve na entrada do quarto.

Sua esposa tinha encantado Rosalie com sua doçura, impressionado o seu avô com sua humildade e escandalizado as mulheres que tinham ajudado Rosalie a prepará-la para o casamento por ter se recusado a pintar o cabelo.

Ela, contudo, havia permanecido muito calma durante toda a festividade. Ao menos não tinha se recusado a participar da cerimônia. Edward não havia tido certeza disso até ver o seu avô conduzindo-a no camelo, mas então se lembrou de que ela considerava aquilo tudo uma fraude. _Outra fraude._

Esta noite ele lhe mostraria que não havia nada de falso naquele casamento.

Adentrou o quarto e se deteve ao vê-la. O adorno que ela havia usado sobre sua cabeça estava agora em seu colo. Seu cabelo avermelhado estava solto, emanando o cheiro doce do óleo com o qual havia sido tratado.

— Meu avô está encantado com você.

Seus olhos profundos e azuis se voltaram para ele, atordoados.

— Ele sabe por que você se casou comigo?

— Ele não sabe do arranjo entre o meu tio e o seu pai. Isabella ergueu o xale carregado de ouro.

— Rosalie me disse que isto é considerado um belo dote, mesmo para a noiva de um sheik.

Como Edward desejava saber o que ela estava pensando.

— Meu avô a tem em muito alta conta.

Ela baixou a cabeça, deixando que seu cabelo cobrisse o seu rosto para evitar o olhar de Edward. Seus pequenos dedos femininos traçaram o contorno das moedas por vários segundos em silêncio.

— E você?

— Se eu a tenho em alta conta?

— Sim.

— Como você pode ter alguma dúvida?

Ela era sua esposa. Um dia, se Deus quisesse, ela finalmente compreenderia o que isto significava para um homem que havia sido criado como ele.

— Se não duvidasse, não estaria perguntando.

A lembrança de sua desconfiança o deixou zangado, mas ele se forçou a falar num tom suave, sem recriminá-la.

— No dia em que chegamos a Jawhar, eu lhe fiz uma promessa.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você prometeu nunca mais mentir para mim.

— E não menti.

Isabella assentiu, aparentemente aceitando aquilo por fim.

— Mas eu fiz uma outra promessa antes disso, minha gatinha.

Ela pareceu confusa.

— Prometi que sempre colocaria as suas necessidades e desejos em primeiro lugar. Como alguém poderia valorizar outra pessoa mais que isso?

— Está me dizendo que se houvesse um impasse entre mim e a sua família, você ficaria ao meu lado? — ela perguntou ceticamente.

— Isso mesmo.

— E se eu lhe dissesse que não quero que você os patrocine para que obtenham os seus vistos?

— Você realmente faria isso se soubesse que eles estavam correndo risco de morte? — ele perguntou, em vez de responder.

Isabella baixou a cabeça novamente.

— Não.

Sua recusa persistente em enxergar o lado bom de seu casamento o estava deixando extremamente frustrado.

— Você é muito pessimista.

— O quê?

— Você só vê o lado negativo das coisas.

As palavras de Edward a atingiram como uma flecha.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Você ia abrir mão do nosso casamento por causa de um acordo que não tem nada a ver com o nosso relacionamento. Você procura novas provas o tempo todo para justificar a sua desconfiança e desvalorizar o nosso casamento.

— Eu não desvalorizei o nosso casamento!

— Não fui eu quem quis desfazer o nosso casamento como se nada tivesse acontecido, nem fui eu quem quis o divórcio um dia depois da cerimônia. Eu não lhe neguei o conforto do meu corpo, nem o afeto do meu coração. Você ficou zangada porque o meu pedido não foi motivado pelo _amor _— ele disse contundentemente. — Você, porém, professou o seu _amor _por mim e então me rejeitou e ameaçou me desonrar diante do meu povo. Que amor é este?

Ela não sabia o que dizer.

As palavras dele eram verdadeiras, mas não tinha sido a fraqueza do seu amor, e sim a intensidade de sua dor que a levara a fazer tudo aquilo. O seu sentimento de rejeição, mas ele, na verdade, nunca a havia realmente rejeitado.

— Você certamente está pronta para me dizer que eu não devo tocá-la, independente de você ser a minha esposa. Você não se importa se eu estou louco por você. Meu sofrimento certamente lhe dá muito prazer.

— Não, eu...

— Você despreza a nossa intimidade com muita facilidade.

— _Isso não é nada fácil para mim _— ela gritou. Edward resmungou, nem um pouco impressionado com a sua resposta.

— Eu lhe prometi honestidade. Não acha que mereço o mesmo?

— Eu não estou mentindo.

— Está dizendo que planeja compartilhar a cama comigo?

— Sim.

Isabella já havia decidido que seria melhor para o seu amor-próprio não brigar com ele por causa disso. Antes retomar a intimidade com Edward por sua própria vontade do que negá-lo e acabar sendo seduzida por ele do mesmo jeito. Ela o amava e o desejava de mais para negá-lo.

Os olhos dele imediatamente se incendiaram com um desejo que a queimou por inteiro. Ele começou a caminhar na direção dela, mas ela ergueu a sua mão.

— Espere. Edward se deteve.

Antes que outra tempestade de raiva se abatesse sobre eles, Isabella rapidamente ergueu o adorno que estava em seu colo.

— Eu preciso dar isto a você.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e a olhou com estranheza.

— Por quê?

Ela inspirou profundamente e, então, soltou o ar lentamente, tentando colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem e reunir coragem para dizer o que queria.

— Você, na verdade, já me comprou com uma licença de mineração.

Ele ia protestar, mas ela o deteve.

— Quando você aceitar este ouro — ela disse —, eu o estarei comprando e assim, nós ficaremos quites.

Isabella torceu para que ele não zombasse dela, nem a lembrasse que o dote havia sido pago pelo seu próprio avô.

Ele não fez nem uma coisa, nem outra.

— Isto é tão importante assim para você? Ficarmos quites?

— Sim.

— Se eu aceitar o seu dote, nós ficaremos quites? Ela assentiu.

Seus olhos escureceram de compreensão e ele estendeu a mão para aceitar o ouro.

— Que você obtenha tanta felicidade com esta troca como eu obtive com a minha.

Isabella colocou o adorno em suas mãos. Depois desatou o cinto de ouro ao redor dos seus quadris, deixando-o cair sobre o tapete.

Edward ficou completamente parado, com os olhos verdes fixos nela com uma intensidade quase assustadora.

Isabella tirou vantagem da situação para retirar o seu vestido e a peça de roupa sob ele, deixando ambos deslizarem pelo seu corpo até o chão. Ela não usava sutiã e a maneira com que Edward olhou para os seus seios a fez saber que ele tinha apreciado esse fato.

Seus mamilos, já enrijecidos de expectativa pelo toque de seu marido, ficaram ainda mais rígidos sob o calor daquele olhar, latejando de vontade de sentir a sua boca sobre eles. Seus seios desnudos incharam, deixando sua pele ainda mais sensível enquanto suas partes íntimas pulsavam, latejando à espera do prazer que estava por vir.

Ela caminhou até ele, ao som dos minúsculos guizos de prata em seu pescoço e tornozelo. A cada passo, seus seios oscilavam de uma maneira que a deveria ter feito enrubescer, mas pela primeira vez, isso não aconteceu. A noção de seu poder feminino só fez aumentar ao vê-lo olhar fixamente para eles e começar a respirar mais rapidamente.

Ao alcançar o seu marido, ela deslizou o seu _abaya _pelos ombros.

— Deixe-me despi-lo.

Edward permitiu que ela retirasse a cobertura de sua cabeça e o _egal._

Isabella deixou seus dedos correrem pelo seu cabelo grosso e curto, deleitando-se com o contato da textura sedosa contra a sua pele. Deleitando-se com o direito de tocá-lo daquela maneira, de vê-lo como nenhuma outra mulher de Jawhar tinha o direito de ver.

Ele a ajudou a tirar a sua túnica branca, sentindo os músculos do seu peito ondularem contra o tecido.

Seus mamilos marrons despertaram a atenção e o desejo de Isabella. Ela os acariciou, tomada de prazer ao ver como ele reagia imediatamente ao seu toque.

— Isso. Toque-me. Mostre-me que você me deseja assim como eu a desejo.

As palavras dele fizeram o seu corpo vibrar de excitação, alimentando a sua determinação de fazer o que ele havia lhe pedido. Ela se inclinou sobre ele e lambeu cada mamilo, traçando um círculo com a sua língua, provando o sabor salgado da sua pele, sentindo o cheiro másculo do seu corpo.

As mãos dele agarram a cabeça de Isabella.

— O ar sufocante do deserto a transformou numa sedutora.

Isabella sorriu e tomou o pequeno mamilo enrijecido em sua boca, sugando-o até Edward puxar o corpo dela para junto do seu com um gemido agonizante. Ela se contorceu contra ele até os seus dedos alcançarem o cordão que mantinha a sua calça branca no lugar. Ela o puxou e o laço se abriu. A única coisa que impediu a calça de cair foi à pressão do seu corpo contra o dele.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou em seus olhos.

— Tire-a.

— Você pensa que só porque me comprou, pode mandar em mim como um escravo?

O humor quente em seus olhos deixava claro que ele estava brincando.

Ela armou o seu melhor olhar arrogante.

— Naturalmente.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas para depois baixá-las e olhá-la com voracidade.

— Então você é minha escrava também. Isabella engoliu em seco. O jogo havia virado de uma maneira inesperada.

— Sim.

Ele não disse nada, mas deixou que ela se afastasse para puxar a sua calça até a altura das coxas. Seu membro rígido saltou para saudá-la.

A lembrança do prazer que ela havia sentido quando ele esteve dentro dela a deixou ainda mais excitada.

— Tire a última peça que cobre o seu corpo.

A maneira como ele disse aquilo fez Isabella tremer de desejo. Ela teve a repentina sensação de que aquele pequeno pedaço de renda era a sua última proteção contra ele. Mas Isabella não precisava se proteger dele. Não agora. Queria o que estava prestes a acontecer. Muito.

Ela puxou o pedaço de tecido pelas suas coxas, expondo seus cachos castanhos e úmidos.

— Venha.

Ela deu o passo necessário para cobrir a distância que os separava, parando tão perto dele que a ponta do seu membro tocou a pele macia da sua barriga.

Edward tomou a mão dela e a conduziu até o seu membro rígido.

— Toque-me.

Ela fechou os seus dedos trêmulos em torno dele. Acariciou-o fascinada, levando sua mão até a base. Edward soltou um som gutural e jogou a cabeça para trás, cerrando os punhos.

Isabella então o acariciou no sentido inverso e passou o polegar sobre a ponta de seu membro.

Todo o seu corpo se agitou num tremor intenso.

— _Mais._

Era uma exigência e um apelo, aos quais ela não podia se negar. Não queria.

Tocando-o muito suave, porém firmemente, ela lhe deu mais, mais e mais...

O corpo de Edward já estava completamente tenso quando ele agarrou o punho de Isabella para detê-la.

— Chega.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes e, então, disse:

— Agora é a sua vez. Ele ia tocá-la?

— Comande — ele esclareceu com um sorriso. Ela não tinha coragem para lhe dizer para tocá-la.

— Carregue-me para a cama. Era lá que ela queria estar.

Edward não hesitou. Tomou-a em seus braços fortes e a carregou até a cama. Ajoelhou-se sobre a colcha, ainda com ela em seus braços e então soltou as suas pernas de modo que eles ficaram ajoelhados, um em frente ao outro, enquanto ele ainda enlaçava a sua ci tura. Depois baixou a cabeça e a beijou.

Os lábios de Isabella ficaram em brasa.

Edward era o seu marido e ela o desejava, sempre desejaria.

Ela afastou os seus lábios dos dele para descer pelo seu pescoço.

— Eu preciso de você

Os olhos verdes dele chamuscaram os dela.

— Eu estou louco por você.

— Eu sou sua.

Uma expressão de triunfo se estampou em seu rosto.

— Sim. Você é minha e eu nunca vou deixá-la partir. Ela não queria pensar no futuro. Tudo o que queria era se concentrar no presente.

Puxou a cabeça dele para baixo e o beijou, abrindo a sua boca num convite. O calor da língua dele a invadiu e em poucos minutos o beijo se tornou devorador e carnal.

Eles deixaram o jogo de lado e Edward fez amor com ela com as mãos, com a boca e finalmente, com o seu corpo. Quando Edward explodiu dentro dela, Isabella quase desmaiou quando o seu próprio orgasmo se uniu ao dele.

Depois, permaneceram deitados, seus corpos suados, entrelaçados.

Ele a soltou e ela gemeu em protesto, incapaz de formar uma palavra completa.

— Shh, minha gatinha. Eu só quero deixá-la mais confortável.

Em pouco tempo, ela se viu enfiada sob uma coberta sedosa, cercada por Edward e por diversos travesseiros. Ele havia apagado as luzes e soltado a corda da seda que circundava a cama, fazendo-a cair sobre eles como uma camada extra de privacidade.

Ela se aninhou ao seu lado.

— Você parece mesmo uma gatinha quando se aconchega como um bichinho querendo se aquecer junto ao meu corpo.

— Você me faz sentir pequena.

— Essa coisa de amazona só existe na sua cabeça. Isabella beijou a pele quente e bronzeada do seu peito.

— Eu sei, mas gosto do que você me faz sentir do mesmo jeito.

Ele não só a fazia se sentir pequena, mas também querida.

— Fico feliz com isso.

Brincando com os cachos pretos sobre o seu peito, ela perguntou:

— Quanto tempo vamos permanecer aqui?

— Podemos ir para a nossa casa em Kadar assim que você quiser.

— Acha que seu avô vai ficar ofendido se não ficar mos mais tempo?

— Ele gostaria que eu permanecesse tempo suficiente para montar o seu camelo favorito nas corridas.

— Quando será isso?

— Daqui a dois dias. Outros dois acampamentos também vão participar.

— Eu não me importo de ficar, se você quiser. Ela gostava da irmã dele e achava o modo de vida beduíno fascinante. Edward a abraçou feliz.

— Eu gostaria de ficar.

— Vai me ensinar a montar um camelo?

— Tem certeza de que quer mesmo aprender? Parecia muito nervosa hoje à tarde.

— A cadeira estava balançando. Tive medo de cair.

— Eu jamais permitiria que você corresse tal risco. Pela primeira vez Isabella se deu conta de que aquele não era mais um estranho para ela. Era Edward. Um homem complexo e multifacetado. Duro e implacável num momento, e terno e protetor no outro, mas sempre o homem pelo qual ela havia se apaixonado, o seu sheik.

Isabella aproveitou muito os dois dias seguintes.

Rosalie era uma ótima companhia e lhe ensinou os movimentos básicos da dança oriental enquanto Edward passava o tempo com o avô.

A segunda lição foi um pouco mais difícil, pois Isabella havia começado a aprender a andar de camelo. Estava dolorida, mas a dança aqueceu os seus músculos e a massagem sensual de Edward à noite completou a sua recuperação.

Aquelas, porém, não eram as únicas coisas que ela estava aprendendo no acampamento. Edward não mediu esforços para lhe ensinar todas as possibilidades de prazer que seu corpo era capaz de lhe proporcionar. Era fácil esquecer os motivos que os levaram a se casar quando eles estavam fazendo amor.

Isabella acompanhou a corrida de camelos com apreensão.

— Eu não sabia que camelos podiam correr assim tão rápido.

Rosalie riu.

— São magníficos, não são?

— Mas e se o camelo tropeçar? E se Edward for jogado ao chão?

— Edward? — perguntou Rosalie incrédula, rindo ainda mais.

— Ele é um homem de carne e osso, como qualquer outro.

Ele não era exatamente um homem comum, mas também tinha as suas fragilidades.

Rosalie ficou séria.

— Você gosta muito do meu irmão, não é?

— Sim — admitiu Isabella, sem tirar os olhos dos camelos. — Eu o amo. Foi por isso que me casei com ele.

— Fico feliz. Acho que ele merece este amor. Isabella respirou fundo, horrorizada, quando Edward fez um movimento que lhe pareceu incrivelmente arriscado.

— Ele é um excelente cavaleiro — disse Rosalie, tentando tranqüilizá-la. — Vence freqüentemente, para desgosto do meu marido. Mas acho que meu ir mão já se considera um vencedor. Ele está muito feliz em ter você como esposa.

Duas horas depois, Isabella e o vencedor das corridas estavam embarcando mais uma vez num helicóptero. O barulho impossibilitou novamente qualquer conversa, mas desta vez, Edward tomou a mão de Isabella firmemente na sua e a manteve assim durante todo o vôo.

Isabella teve uma vista panorâmica do palácio de Edward. Ele não era tão grande quanto o de Jawhar, mas era igualmente impressionante. As cúpulas e as pedras coloridas davam à estrutura um aspecto distintamente oriental.

O helicóptero aterrissou num vale plano, a três metros de distância do palácio. Guardas reais os esperavam junto a um utilitário desportivo para conduzi-los ao palácio.

Edward insistiu em levá-la para conhecer o palácio assim que chegaram. Estavam subindo uma escada que parecia interminável até chegaram a um cômodo com uma cúpula de vidro.

Era um observatório, construído há muitos anos. Havia vários livros dispostos em uma das paredes. No centro do salão, porém, sobre uma mesa, estava a atração maior. Um telescópio George Lee and Sons em perfeitas condições. Isabella caminhou até ele, como se atraída por uma força maior, e estendeu a mão para tocá-lo.

— É lindo.

— Achei que você ia gostar. Ela se virou para encará-lo.

— Pensei que você tinha inventado esse hobby para se aproximar de mim.

Edward fez uma careta.

— O telescópio era a paixão do meu pai, mas eu logo me envolvi com o assunto para além de um simples meio de conhecê-la.

— Você vai continuar a comparecer às reuniões da Sociedade de Telescópios Antigos comigo?

— Isso me daria muito prazer — ela disse, sorrindo. — Tinha a intenção de lhe dar o telescópio de presente antes do nosso casamento no deserto. Meu pai ficaria muito feliz em saber que ele está nas mãos de uma verdadeira amante das estrelas, especialmente sendo a sua nora.

— Não sei o que dizer.

Ele tomou as mãos delas nas suas.

— Diga que aceita.

Isabella percebeu que ao aceitar o presente, estaria implicitamente aceitando a continuação daquele casamento. Estaria pronta para isso?

Tinha clareza de que não podia mais viver sem ele, independente do que Edward sentisse por ela. Como poderia retomar a vida sem graça que levava antes dele?

— Você lutou muito para manter o nosso casamento — ela disse.

— Eu nunca vou permitir que você vá embora.

— Mas eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa, Edward. Ele se virou irritado.

— Quando é que você vai parar com isso? Você é minha esposa — ele esbravejou. — Vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos. Talvez até já esteja esperando um filho meu. Acha justo ficar fazendo planos de me deixar?

— Eu não fiz _plano algum._

Ela colocou a mão sobre a barriga, emocionada.

— Você acha mesmo que eu posso estar grávida? Edward se virou para encará-la.

— Se não estiver, não terá sido por falta de tentativa de minha parte.

Isabella ficou atordoada com a admissão.

— Você faria qualquer coisa para manter nosso casamento.

— Pode acreditar nisso.

Ele tinha lhe prometido ser fiel, honesto e colocá-la sempre em primeiro lugar. Era um acordo muito melhor do que muitos casamentos que ela conhecia, e segundo Rosalie, o amor vinha mais tarde.

— Eu não quero romper o nosso casamento. Não quero deixá-lo.

O sorriso de Edward fez o pulso de Isabella acelerar. Ele parecia incrivelmente feliz com a sua capitulação. Não estaria tão radiante se ela não significasse nada para ele.

Ela estendeu a mão na sua direção.

— Vamos tentar um pouco mais.

A gargalhada de Edward ressoou enquanto ele a conduzia para o seu quarto.

* * *

_E ai? gostaram? Será que o Edward não a ama gente? Só um homem apaixonado ficaria com medo de perder alguém que ama... Só um homem amando faria o que ele fez para manter o casamento... ele não a humilhou, não a ofendeu, não bateu nela... Ele mostrou em gestos que o casamento deles vale muito para ele... Eu sei que ser enganado é terrivél... mais será que a Bella não estava fazendo tempestade em um copo de água? Esse homem a chama de aziz (minha amada, meu amor)... Hum homem que não sente nada não a chamaria assim... Pra mim existe amor... e ele vai fazer algo que vai provar de vez que ele a ama... Até Quinta Amores... Robsteijoooosss... Fiquem com Deus!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi Meus Amores... Estou postando o ultimo capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem, eu amei o final, o Edward é tudo de bom, meu **aziz** ... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Quase um mês depois, eles voltaram para o inverno de Seattle. Isabella sentiu falta da luz do sol e do calor do deserto, mas principalmente do estilo de vida em Kadar.

Edward era em grande parte responsável por isso. Tinha sido muito atencioso, feliz em compartilhar todos os aspectos de sua vida como sheik com ela. Ela havia visitado os assentamentos de sua região, descoberto que a única biblioteca disponível ficava no palácio e estabelecido uma conexão imediata com as pessoas com quem eles haviam entrado em contato.

Todos foram muito calorosos com a esposa do sheik. O único inconveniente haviam sido os inúmeros pedidos para que Edward retornasse a Kadar.

Ela não conseguia compreender a recusa de Edward nem sequer discutir a questão.

Será que o rei Aro poderia realmente ser tão cruel a ponto de esperar que Edward abandonasse a sua pátria para sempre a fim de supervisionar os seus interesses fora do país?

Aquilo não combinava com o homem que ela havia conhecido em sua segunda visita à capital.

Edward foi guiando do aeroporto até a sua casa em seu Jaguar.

— Temos que combinar um encontro com os seus pais agora que estamos em Washington.

Ela percebeu que ele nunca se referia a Seattle como sua casa.

Isabella conteve um suspiro. Teria que encarar o seu pai alguma hora.

— Minha mãe sabia do acordo? Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Seu pai achou que ela não entenderia. Assim como ela própria não havia _entendido. _Aquilo lhe deu um certo alívio.

— Vou ligar para a minha mãe e marcar alguma coisa para daqui a duas semanas.

— Seu pai tem uma viagem programada para Kadar para daqui a duas semanas.

Ele realmente não perdia tempo.

— Então vamos ter que esperar para encontrá-lo depois da sua volta.

Com sorte, ele demoraria várias semanas por lá. Quem sabe, então, ela já tivesse conseguido controlar as suas emoções.

— E por que não antes de ele viajar? Isabella suspirou.

— Não sei se quero vê-lo agora. Ele me traiu.

— Assim como você achou que eu a traí. Ela não podia negar.

— Sim.

Droga! Tudo estava indo muito bem até ele falar do seu pai.

— E você não é capaz de perdoar isso.

Aquilo a deteve. Isabella já o havia perdoado, mas nunca o tinha dito com todas as letras, supondo que ele o compreendera, uma vez que ela havia ficado ao seu lado.

— Eu o perdoei.

— E seu pai? Ele só quer o melhor para você.

— Ele transformou o meu casamento num negócio.

— Eu só o vi algumas vezes, mas este parece ser o jeito dele. Fazer o que ele sabe e acreditar que sabe o que é o melhor.

Aquela era uma descrição exata da maneira como o seu pai tocava a sua vida e os seus negócios. O fato é que, com certeza, ele entendia mais de negócios do que de pessoas.

— Isabella?

Ela não se arrependia de ter mantido Edward em sua vida. A traição havia partido o seu coração, mas a dor não fora capaz de dar fim ao amor que ela sentia por ele. As últimas duas semanas tinham lhe dado alguma esperança de que talvez um dia o seu casamento se transformasse numa união baseada no amor, e não mais um negócio.

— Vou ligar para a minha mãe e marcar alguma coisa. Quero ver Alice também.

— Você e sua irmã são muito próximas.

— Eu sempre pude contar com ela.

— Isto é bom. Rosalie é muito importante para mim, mas depois da tentativa do golpe de estado nós passamos a ser criados separadamente e ficamos um pouco distantes.

Isabella sempre se surpreendia quando ele se abria daquela maneira. Ele sempre costumava manter as suas emoções mais profundas sob controle, exceto na cama.

— E os seus primos?

Será que eles haviam assumido o papel de seus irmãos?

— Ficou decidido desde cedo que eu trataria das questões diplomáticas da família, de modo que eu fui educado no estrangeiro desde os 2 anos de idade.

— Deve ter sido muito solitário crescer assim, longe da família.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu não estou mais sozinho.

Os olhos de Isabella se encheram de lágrimas. Ela andava muito emotiva ultimamente e não pôde deixar de se perguntar se o atraso de sua menstruação poderia ter algo a ver com isso.

Piscou diversas vezes, tentando conter o pranto e sorriu para ele provocativamente, afagando a sua coxa.

Edward riu, tomando a mão dela na sua.

— Comporte-se, minha esposa.

— Achei que estava me comportando, _meu marido _— ela disse num longo e lento sussurro.

Os dedos dele se entrelaçaram aos dela.

— Nós estamos completamente reconciliados, não é?

— Estamos.

— Você não está mais pensando em se divorciar de mim?

Ela ficou surpresa de ele sentir necessidade de perguntar.

— Não. Eu já lhe disse que estou completamente comprometida com o nosso casamento.

— Você não acha mais que eu sou mais baixo que o lado inferior de um lagarto no deserto?

Ela teve que rir.

— Não, eu não acho nada disso.

— Então por que nunca mais disse que me amava desde o dia do nosso casamento?

Os músculos dela se contraíram.

— Você não se casou comigo por amor.

— E isso invalida o seu amor por mim? Que diferença aquilo poderia fazer para ele?

Ela tirou a sua mão da de Edward e se virou para olhar pela janela.

— O que você quer que eu diga?

— Que você me ama.

O pedido descarado acertou em cheio os nervos que ela pensava ter aplacado. Ela podia lhe fazer o mesmo pedido e não tinha dúvida de que ele a atenderia. Era seu dever amá-la, portanto ele faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para tal, mas ela não queria aquilo como um dever. Queria que o mesmo caldeirão de emoções que fervia dentro dela se agitasse dentro dele também.

Ao ver que ela não respondia, Edward acariciou a sua bochecha.

— Isso é tão difícil assim, minha gatinha?

— Não tenho certeza se esse é o melhor lugar para termos esta conversa.

Ela o viu recolocar a mão no volante com o canto dos olhos. Seu maxilar ficou tenso pela segunda vez em menos de 20 minutos.

— Talvez você esteja certa.

Isabella odiou a sensação de que tudo o que eles tinham compartilhado de bom nas últimas semanas estava virando pó.

Como ela poderia lhe explicar que uma declaração daquelas faria com que ela se sentisse ainda mais vulnerável? Que manter os seus sentimentos guardados faziam com que ela se sentisse minimamente protegida contra a sua indiferença?

Só que ele _não lhe era _indiferente.

Queria que ela lhe dissesse palavras de amor. Será que isso significava que ele estava começando a amá-la?

Ao tentar proteger os seus próprios sentimentos, ela talvez não tivesse deixado espaço para que ele expressasse os seus, nem permitido que ele se transformasse em algo mais forte do que um afeto obediente.

Ela se virou, e olhou para o seu perfil tenso.

— Eu o amo.

Tinha sido quase um sussurro, mas ele a ouvira. Edward agarrou o volante com mais força.

— Você tem razão. Este não é o lugar para este tipo de conversa.

Magoada pela aparente rejeição contida em suas palavras, ela perguntou:

— Por quê?

— Porque eu agora fiquei louco para fazer amor com você apaixonadamente e nós ainda vamos demorar ao menos 15 minutos até chegar em casa.

Isabella ligou para o escritório do seu pai no dia seguinte. Eles precisavam conversar, mas ele tinha viajado para a América do Sul a negócios e só voltaria dentro de alguns dias. Marcou então um encontro com ele antes da sua próxima viagem, desta vez a Kadar.

Um dia antes disso, ela estava deitada no sofá de sua sala, com um livro de astronomia antiga em seu colo. Viu uma fotografia de um telescópio muito parecido com o que Edward lhe dera e se lembrou dos dias que havia passado com ele em Kadar.

Edward havia passado os primeiros anos de sua infância naquele palácio. Ela podia imaginá-lo ainda pequeno, aprendendo a andar de camelo, importunando sua irmã pequena como os meninos faziam e se aninhando no colo de sua mãe quando ficava cansado.

Tocou suavemente a sua barriga e se imaginou fazendo as mesmas coisas com o seu próprio filho, mas estava tendo muita dificuldade de imaginá-lo crescendo em Seattle.

No palácio de Kadar, ela havia se sentido em casa. A diferença não era apenas arquitetônica, mas os milênios de tradição, a vida em família e as responsabilidades políticas, um modo de vida inteiramente diferente daquela que seu filho teria em Seattle.

Um modo de vida que ela acreditava poder adotar e de que, certamente, seu marido sentia falta.

— Olá, minha gatinha. Teve um bom dia na biblioteca?

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Isabella nem se quer o havia ouvido entrar.

— Foi maravilhoso. Sente-se aqui para que eu lhe conte.

Edward tirou o paletó e a gravata e abriu os dois primeiros botões da sua camisa, deixando entrever um pequeno tufo de pelos escuros.

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou a abertura _de _sua camisa.

— Você é um homem perigosamente sexy, Edward. Seus olhos verdes se incendiaram imediatamente com um desejo ardente.

— Fico feliz que você pense assim.

Os próprios olhos de Isabella se agitaram quando ele baixou a cabeça para beijá-la, sua saudação habitual depois de passar alguns minutos longe dela. Havia algo de desesperado em seus lábios que ela não compreendeu, rendendo-se automaticamente ao seu toque.

Dez minutos mais tarde, ela estava deitada em seu colo, com os pequenos botões perolados de seu suéter abertos, assim como o seu sutiã. A mão dele tomou o seu seio suavemente em concha, enquanto seu polegar acariciava o seu mamilo já enrijecido.

— Ser recebido assim ao voltar para casa compensa qualquer esforço — ele sussurrou contra o pescoço de Isabella, entre beijos e pequenas mordidas.

— Está falando do trânsito terrível de Seattle? — ela perguntou, arfando de desejo.

Ele riu e a abraçou com força.

— Eu tenho novidades. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Não hesite em contá-las.

Os lábios de Isabella se curvaram num sorriso. Ela adorava quando ele falava naquele estilo de sheik.

— A partir de segunda-feira, eu trabalharei apenas meio período na biblioteca. Também expliquei à minha chefe que precisaria estar disponível para viajar com você.

Os olhos verdes de Edward ficaram ainda mais escuros.

— Eu gostei muito disso.

— Achei mesmo que você ia gostar.

Ela também tinha achado que ele ia se sentir mais livre para viajar com mais freqüência para Jawhar se soubesse que ela poderia ir com ele.

Aninhou-se ainda mais em seu colo, deleitando-se com a rigidez de sua ereção sob as suas nádegas.

— Tem mais uma coisa.

Ele gemeu contraindo a mão que estava em seu seio.

— Talvez isso possa esperar.

Ela se agitou e balançou a cabeça.

— Quero contar agora.

As mãos de Edward se firmaram nos quadris dela parar conter o seu movimento.

— Então conte logo antes que eu a possua aqui mesmo no sofá.

— Há uma outra razão pela qual pedi para trabalhar apenas meio turno.

A cabeça dele estava jogada para trás, seus olhos fechados e as narinas dilatadas de excitação.

— E qual é?

— Todo o seu esforço foi recompensado.

Ele abriu os olhos imediatamente e a olhou com uma expressão de repreensão.

— Eu não exigi que você trabalhasse menos.

— Não fiz isso porque você me pediu — garantiu-lhe Isabella.

A torção em seus lábios a fez compreender que ele ainda não havia se tranqüilizado.

— Eu alterei o meu horário para me adaptar a uma mudança iminente em nossa família. — Ela se inclinou e beijou os lábios dele muito suavemente. — Eu vou ter um filho seu.

Algo que pareceu um espasmo de dor atravessou o rosto de Edward, sendo então imediatamente substituído por um lampejo de enorme alegria.

— Obrigado — novamente ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela para então beijá-la profundamente.

Aquela era a demonstração mais terna de afeto que ele jamais lhe dera. Ele começou a falar em árabe e acariciar a sua barriga, beijando o seu rosto, seu pescoço e seios.

— Meu filho será amamentado aqui — ele disse, acariciando o seio dela com admiração.

Ela ficou com os olhos cheios d' água.

— Sim.

Edward beijou um dos bicos e depois o outro. Moveu-se até fazer com que ela se deitasse no sofá, diante dele, enquanto ambos tiravam à roupa. Ele se ateve novamente aos seus seios para então traçar um círculo de beijos em torno do seu umbigo.

— Meu filho vai ser nutrido e protegido aqui, no calor do seu corpo.

Ela enterrou os dedos no cabelo grosso e bronze de Edward, enquanto lágrimas de amor, alegria, e prazer inundavam os seus olhos.

A boca de Edward pousou sobre os cachos castanhos entre as suas coxas. Quando ele estendeu a sua língua para explorar as dobras de sua feminilidade à procura do seu ponto mais sensível, todo o corpo dela se arqueou sobre o sofá.

— Edward!

Ele afastou as pernas dela e continuou a lhe dar prazer, usando a sua boca até ela tremer num prazer extremo.

Depois se esgueirou sobre ela, possuindo-a num único movimento seguro.

— Foi este prazer que gerou o nosso amor.

— Oh, meu querido... Meu amor.

Ele estabeleceu um ritmo que fez todo o seu corpo se arquear novamente, mas desta vez, quando Isabella alcançou as estrelas, ele estava dentro dela.

Edward caiu exausto sobre ela, enquanto Isabella acariciava as suas costas.

— Eu o amo.

Ele ergueu a cabeça com a expressão mais séria que ela já tinha visto estampada em seu rosto.

— Nunca deixe de me amar, eu lhe imploro.

— Nunca — ela prometeu. — Eu sempre o amarei.

— Então tudo vale a pena, jóia do meu coração. Em nome do seu amor e do nosso filho, qualquer sacrifício vale a pena.

— Que sacrifício?

Ele, porém, a beijou novamente, e ela se derreteu por inteiro, esquecendo do assunto.

Isabella se vestiu para o encontro com Charlie Swan, buscando algo que lhe desse mais autoconfiança. Ela não tinha uma conversa de coração aberto com os seus pais desde antes de sua adolescência.

Ele desviou a atenção de seus afazeres e olhou para Isabella com o telefone ainda pressionado contra a orelha ao vê-la chegar.

— Isabella — ele disse, logo após desligar.

Agora que estava lá, Isabella não sabia por onde começar.

— Você gostaria de um café, ou uma água? Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Eu quero conversar com você.

— Sobre o seu casamento. Aquilo era uma declaração, não uma pergunta.

— Como você sabia? Seu pai recostou-se na cadeira, com uma expressão vigilante.

— Edward ligou de Jawhar para me contar que você já sabia sobre a negociação de seu tio com a nossa companhia de mineração.

Ela cerrou os punhos.

— Em vez de pagar pelo privilégio de explorar os minérios de Jawhar, você decidiu vendeu a sua filha para um tirano medieval.

Os olhos castanhos de seu pai se arregalaram numa expressão de repreensão.

— Não foi nada disso.

Ela se sentou numa das cadeiras à sua frente e cruzou as pernas, tentando aparentar uma tranqüilidade que não estava sentindo.

— Por que você não me conta como foi, então?

— Você sabe muito bem que eu e a sua mãe vimos nos preocupando há muito tempo com a sua falta de vida social. Quando a possibilidade de aproximá-la de Edward surgiu, eu vi uma oportunidade de matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Não tive a intenção de magoá-la.

Ela se ergueu num sobressalto e se inclinou sobre a mesa de seu pai até seus rostos ficarem a poucos centímetros de distância.

— Não teve a intenção de me magoar? Como é que você acha que eu me senti quando descobri que o homem que eu amava não sentia o mesmo, que ele havia se casado comigo apenas como parte de um negócio? Deixe que eu lhe diga: Isso magoa! E muito.

Seu pai afundou na cadeira como uma marionete cujas cordas tivessem sido cortadas, mas não disse nada.

Ela não precisava que ele dissesse.

— Eu vou lhe dizer o que é ficar magoada. Eu descobri que tanto o meu marido quanto o meu pai tinham mentido para mim. Sempre soube que não era tão importante para você quanto Alice, mas nunca pensei que você me visse como uma simples moeda de troca!

Charlie se contorceu e esfregou o rosto.

— Você não é uma moeda de troca para mim. Eu não a vendi como uma escrava. Apenas arranjei um encontro entre você e o meu sócio.

— Sem me dizer nada a respeito.

Ele assumiu uma expressão agressiva.

— Droga! Eu não contei mesmo. Você teria corrido um quilômetro na direção oposta dele se eu o tivesse feito.

— Por isso você pediu a Edward para providenciar um _encontro casual._

Charlie deu de ombros.

— Me pareceu a melhor maneira de fazer com que você lhe desse uma chance. O tratamento a laser acabou com as cicatrizes em seu rosto, mas restaram outras no seu coração. Sua mãe e eu achávamos que você ficaria bem, que começaria a namorar como a sua irmã e acabaria se casando um dia. Esperávamos que você passasse a ter uma vida.

Isabella desviou o olhar da antiga piedade que viu nos olhos de seu pai.

— Mas isso não aconteceu. Você não confia nas pessoas, especialmente nos homens. Talvez a culpa seja minha. Eu a ignorei porque não conseguia resolver o seu problema e você se sentiu rejeitada por isso. Sei que estava errado, mas não tenho como mudar isso agora. Você deve ter desenvolvido um medo de ser rejeitada novamente. Tudo o que sei é que até Edward aparecer, você mantinha as suas emoções trancadas a sete chaves.

— Eu confiei em Edward.

— Você se apaixonou por ele. Não use esse arranjo contra ele, Isabella. Este tipo de coisa é muito comum no mundo dele.

— Eu já compreendi isso. O fato de eu ser um meio para ele atingir os seus objetivos não diminui o meu valor aos olhos dele.

— Bem, por falar nisso, eu tenho certeza de que você já sabe que não haverá mais necessidade dos vistos a longo prazo.

— O quê?

— Edward não lhe contou? O serviço de inteligência de seu tio conseguiu capturar os líderes dos dissidentes. Eles estão na cadeia à espera de um julgamento por traição.

Por que será que Edward não havia lhe dito nada?

— Quando foi que isto aconteceu?

Seu pai pareceu aliviado com a mudança de assunto.

— Fiquei sabendo ontem.

Ontem. Ela se lembrou do desespero no beijo de Edward, a menção que ele havia feito a sacrifícios e o lampejo inicial de dor em seus olhos quando ela lhe contou sobre a gravidez.

Isabella se levantou um pouco cambaleante. Precisava pensar.

— Tenho que ir embora — ela disse, caminhando rapidamente em direção à porta.

— Você está bem?

Ela não tinha percebido que ele se levantara até sentir sua mão em seu ombro.

— Por que não estaria?

— Eu sinto muito, Isabella. Se pudesse fazer alguma coisa diferente, eu certamente o faria.

Ela acreditava no seu pai.

Quinze minutos depois, ela estava entrando em sua cobertura, ainda tentando compreender o significado das revelações de seu pai para a sua vida com Edward.

A luz que piscava na secretária eletrônica chamou a sua atenção, mas ela não estava com cabeça para ouvir os recados.

Sentou-se e começou a lidar com aquele caleidoscópio de impressões, uma a uma. A mais antiga que lhe veio à mente foi à primeira vez em que ela e Edward tinham vivido um momento de paixão. Eles não haviam feito amor, mas tinham querido muito fazê-lo.

A imagem seguinte foi à reação de Edward quando ela disse que queria o divórcio. Ele não tinha ficado apenas zangado, mas furioso, e fizera de tudo para que ela mudasse de idéia. O fato de ele tê-lo conseguido, apesar de ela ter se sentido tão traída era muito significativo.

Depois ela pensou na sua vida junto a ele nas últimas semanas. Ambos estavam felizes, tinham prazer na companhia um do outro e eram sexualmente insaciáveis.

_Eles combinavam._

Ela não sabia o que significava aquele pequeno lampejo de dor que vira no rosto de Edward, mas tinha certeza de que não era devido ao fato de que ele se sentira preso a ela com a notícia da gravidez. O fato, porém, de ele não ter lhe contado nada sobre a captura dos rebeldes indicava que, em sua mente, aquilo de alguma maneira afetava o seu relacionamento com ela.

Ainda às voltas com esses pensamentos, ela foi até a secretária eletrônica e apertou o botão.

Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz do rei de Jawhar, mas foi o seu pedido de que ela, e não Edward, retornasse a sua ligação que a deixou com as pernas bambas.

Depois de respirar fundo diversas vezes, ela pegou o telefone e ligou para o rei. Seu nervosismo só fez aumentar quando Aro-Malik insistiu em passar a ligação diretamente para ele, apesar de o Rei se encontrar numa reunião.

O rei Aro foi direto ao ponto.

— Você soube que os dissidentes foram presos?

— Sim.

— Isso significa que não vamos mais precisar dos vistos.

— Eu compreendi.

— Outra pessoa poderia cuidar dos nossos interesses no estrangeiro. Edward poderia voltar para casa.

Isabella esboçou um sorriso de felicidade com a notícia maravilhosa, mas logo se deteve.

— Por que o senhor decidiu me contar isso antes mesmo de falar com Edward?

— Eu já falei com o meu sobrinho — ele respondeu com uma impaciência real. — É meu desejo, e desejo do meu povo também, que ele retorne a Kadar.

— Ele não me disse nada a respeito.

— Edward se recusa a voltar.

— _O quê?_

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo Foi então que percebeu que havia gritado no ouvido do rei.

— Sinto muito, Excelência, mas eu não consigo compreender. Tenho certeza de que meu marido deseja voltar para Jawhar.

— Eu também tenho, jóia do seu coração. Por que ele a havia chamado assim?

— Então...

Ele suspirou e prosseguiu:

— Edward está convencido de que você seria infeliz em Kadar.

— Isso é ridículo. Eu adorei o período que passamos aí e ele sabe disso.

— Talvez eu deva lhe fazer uma confidencia.

Ela queria ouvir alguma coisa que desse sentido àquilo tudo.

— Por favor.

— Acho que eu não deveria compartilhar uma coisa dessas com a esposa do meu sobrinho, mas a obstinação dele não me deixa alternativa.

— Compreendo — disse Isabella, um pouco impaciente.

— Quando ainda estava na universidade, Edward teve um relacionamento com uma mulher que ele acreditava amar. Uma mulher que ele acreditava que o amasse também. Ele a pediu em casamento, ansioso por retornar com ela a Jawhar. Isto foi antes de ele assumir os nossos negócios nos Estados Unidos.

— Mas ela não aceitou. Edward me contou.

— Ela disse ao meu sobrinho que por mais que uma mulher ocidental o amasse, ela jamais se disporia a abandonar a sua carreira e o seu estilo de vida para se mudar para um lugar como Kadar. Disse a Edward que ele teria que escolher entre a sua posição como sheik de Kadar e ela.

— E ele escolheu a sua posição — disse Isabella, declarando o óbvio.

Afinal de contas, os dois não tinham se casado.

— Mas, em você, ele encontrou a verdadeira jóia do seu coração. Ele escolheu você em detrimento do seu dever para com o seu povo.

— O que o senhor quer dizer?

— Ele acredita que a sua felicidade está em Seattle, por isso se recusou a retornar à sua pátria e ao seu povo.

Isabella começou a tremer e teve que se sentar.

— Eu não pedi isso a ele. Ele não me falou nada sobre isso.

— Edward não quer afligi-la. Disse-me que você talvez quisesse se sacrificar por ele, mas ele não permitiria que você o fizesse.

— Mas eu seria muito mais feliz em Kadar. Quero criar os nossos filhos no seu palácio. Gosto da luz do sol de lá. As pessoas são maravilhosas. Eu poderia aprender a andar de camelo.

Ela estava tão atordoada com a notícia de que Edward tinha escolhido a ela em detrimento do seu de ver que não conseguia mais controlar a sua língua.

— Filhos? — indagou o rei.

— Eu...

— Talvez você tenha boas notícias para mim quando você e meu sobrinho voltarem a Jawhar?

— Mas Edward disse que não quer ir.

— Não, Isabella, ele disse que você não ia querer voltar e que, portanto, ele não viria.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— O senhor está zangado comigo?

— Não. Eu conversei com Kate e com várias pessoas com quem você teve contato com em sua visita a Jawhar. Estou convencido de que este problema existe apenas na cabeça do meu sobrinho, e não no seu coração.

— É verdade, mas o que eu devo fazer?

— Diga-lhe o que você sente — disse o rei, já parecendo um pouco exasperado.

Ela sorriu.

— Quero fazer mais. — Edward merecia um gesto que demonstrasse o quanto ela o amava, o quanto ela queria viver em Jawhar com ele. — Talvez o senhor pudesse me ajudar...

Edward abriu a porta com uma expectativa jamais sentida antes em seu casamento. Ela estaria esperando por ele. Sua Isabella, sua gatinha.

Talvez estivesse deitada no sofá como ontem. Ele sorriu com a lembrança. Aquelas boas-vindas realmente compensavam qualquer sacrifício. Compensavam tudo. Ele podia passar o resto da sua vida naquele clima úmido se isso significasse permanecer aquecido no calor do seu amor.

Haveria crianças na casa, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Seu coração acelerou. Ela já estava esperando um filho seu, talvez um menino, o próximo sheik de Kadar. Um filho que seria um estranho para o seu povo assim como ele havia sido no Palácio de Jawhar, depois da morte de seu pai. Mas a criança pertenceria à sua família. Teria a ele e a Isabella. Aquilo seria suficiente. Tinha que ser.

O som da música oriental dentro do quarto atraiu a sua atenção, mas o lugar estava vazio. A porta do banheiro da suíte estava aberta. Ele entrou e encontrou sua mulher relaxando na banheira funda, envolta em uma doce fragrância de jasmim.

— Um homem tem que estar muito seguro de sua masculinidade para compartilhar um banho com sua esposa com óleo de flores perfumadas.

Isabella virou a cabeça, sorrindo encantadoramente para ele.

— Que sorte a minha ter me casado com um macho desses, não é?

Os dedos dele já estavam abrindo os botões de sua camisa.

— Eu é que sou abençoado, minha jóia. Ter uma mulher como você é o sonho de qualquer homem.

Suas bochechas ficaram levemente coradas, e ela desviou o olhar do dele.

— Eu nunca sei como responder quando você me diz essas coisas.

Ele acabou de se despir e entrou na água quente com ela, roçando as suas pernas nas dela.

— Minha esperança é que você aceite as minhas palavras com a alegria do seu coração.

Ela olhou para ele através de suas pálpebras semicerradas com uma expressão coquete, insinuando o seu pé por entre as coxas de Edward.

— Eu estou muito feliz com você, meu amor.

Era verdade. Ela irradiava a mesma alegria que tinha no dia do seu casamento. O que teria acarretado aquela mudança? A gravidez?

Os dedos femininos e delicados dos pés de Isabella acariciaram o membro de Edward debaixo da água e a sua reação foi intensa e imediata.

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou a ponta do seu sexo.

— Humm... Muito masculino. Ele riu e se lançou sobre ela.

Mais tarde, ela se aninhou em seu corpo, ainda ofegante.

— Acho que você me afogou.

— Você fez um convite atraente demais para ser ignorado.

— Tem certeza de que era mesmo um convite? Talvez eu estivesse apenas tentando relaxar.

Ele riu. Ela freqüentemente o fazia rir.

— Era um convite desavergonhado e você sabe muito bem disso — ele disse beliscando um de seus mamilos ainda rígido.

Ela soltou um gritinho e deu um tapa na sua mão, afastando-a.

— Está bem, eu admito. Foi um convite sexy.

— Você é que é.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, aconchegando-se ainda mais.

— Você é incrivelmente sexy.

— Você me faz sentir assim. Você faz com que eu me sinta bonita.

— Sua beleza supera a de qualquer outra mulher. Ela suspirou e pousou a mão sobre a sua barriga. Será que ela aceitaria a sua declaração de amor agora? Ele havia querido lhe revelar os seus sentimentos, mas embora ela já tivesse admitido que ainda o amava, Edward tinha a sensação de que ela estava retendo alguma coisa — sua confiança. Edward queria que Isabella acreditasse quando ele lhe professasse o seu amor. Ela certamente ficaria magoada se achasse que ele estava mentindo e ele não suportaria vê-la sofrer outra vez.

Isabella o surpreendeu com um beijo, mas seus lábios se afastaram antes que ele pudesse desfrutar devidamente deles.

— Seu tio telefonou. Edward ficou tenso.

— O que ele queria?

— Uma de suas primas ficou noiva.

Ele já sabia disso. Seu tio havia lhe dado à notícia quando lhe contara sobre a captura dos dissidentes.

— Ela não é exatamente minha prima. É sobrinha do meu tio por parte de sua esposa.

— Mesmo assim, ele disse que queria que nós fôssemos a Jawhar para a celebração do noivado.

Edward sentiu uma pontada no coração, como sempre acontecia quando pensava na sua pátria.

— Você quer ir?

Eles tinham acabado de voltar para casa. Era uma viagem bem longa para se fazer em tão pouco tempo.

— Oh, sim.

— Então nós iremos.

Seu sorriso era pura feminilidade e mistério, mas Edward desistiu de tentar adivinhar o que ele escondia quando os lábios dela se juntaram aos seus mais uma vez. Desta vez ele estava pronto para tirar vantagem da situação.

Uma semana depois, eles embarcaram no mesmo jato que os havia levado a Jawhar pela primeira vez. Edward foi muito atencioso com Isabella durante toda a viagem, querendo saber como ela estava se sentindo e se precisava de alguma coisa. Felizmente, ela estava tendo apenas leves enjôos matinais, de modo que o vôo não foi um grande problema.

Aquilo era um alívio, considerando o que Isabella tinha em mente quando eles chegassem ao aeroporto.

Edward a conduziu ao heliporto, acreditando que eles fariam uma breve viagem de helicóptero até a cidade onde vivia a sua prima.

Isabella o manteve ocupado com uma exibição completamente inapropriada de afeto à qual ele não se opôs. Já havia se passado quase uma hora quando Edward percebeu que eles estavam na direção errada.

Ele cutucou o guarda ao lado do piloto e gritou algo em árabe. Ele então respondeu a Edward, que se virou furioso na direção dela.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

O sorriso afetado dela o deixou furioso, mas ele se conteve. Sua gravidez a salvaguardara.

— Eu o estou seqüestrando — ela gritou para ser ouvida em meio ao som das hélices.

Edward não disse mais uma única palavra até eles aterrissarem no Palácio de Kadar.

O mesmo utilitário desportivo estava lá para transportá-los, inclusive com os mesmos guardas. Isabella sorriu para eles, tentando ignorar o modo ameaçador como o homem ao seu lado olhava para ela.

Edward manteve-se em silêncio até eles chegarem à privacidade do seu quarto no palácio, quando então se virou para ela, com uma expressão ameaçadora.

— Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

— Eu o seqüestrei.

— Você já disse isso.

Ela entrelaçou as mãos, tentando fazer com que parassem de tremer. Aquilo deveria ser mais fácil.

— Por que você está tão zangado?

— Você usurpa a minha autoridade entre o meu povo e ainda me pergunta porque eu estou zangado?

Ela não tinha considerado as coisas sob esse ponto de vista.

— Você tem que parar de se levar tão a sério. Todos sabem que tudo isto está sendo feito de acordo com a vontade do rei Aro. Não é tão grave assim.

Aquilo, porém, não pareceu tranqüilizar Edward.

— E o que exatamente _não é tão grave assim? _Ela estava ficando um pouco frustrada com a raiva dele.

— Você não tinha o direito de se recusar a voltar a Jawhar sem me consultar. Eu sou a sua esposa, e não uma simples mucama que não tem vez nas decisões que também me afetam. E eu definitivamente não sou a mesma mulher com quem você viveu antes. Eu tenho as minhas próprias idéias e sentimentos. Você deveria ter pedido a minha opinião antes de se negar a cumprir o seu dever para com a sua família e o seu país.

Isabella cruzou os braços e olhou para ele com uma expressão fechada.

Edward passou a mão na sua nuca.

— Meu tio a convenceu a se sacrificar por mim, pelo bem do meu país.

Não era uma pergunta, mas Isabella respondeu como se fosse.

— Ele não fez nada disso. Simplesmente me contou que você tinha se recusado a voltar para casa, apesar da prisão dos dissidentes.

— Nós não vamos ficar.

Edward se virou como se fosse sair do quarto. Ele às vezes conseguia deixá-la completamente enfurecida.

— Edward! Ele se deteve.

— Eu sei que você sabe andar de camelo. Sei que você pode chamar um helicóptero mais rápido do que eu posso pedir o jantar.

O corpo dele enrijeceu.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Eu não posso mantê-lo aqui contra a sua vontade.

Ele se virou para encará-la.

— E daí?

— Só existe uma que pode segurá-lo aqui. Se ele a amasse.

— E o que é?

— Eu.

Ele balançou a cabeça e Isabella reprimiu a pequenina dúvida que tentou abalar a sua certeza de que ele a amava. Tinha que amá-la para ter escolhido a ela. Um homem com tamanha responsabilidade só tomaria uma decisão dessas por conta de uma emoção muito forte.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com você. Meu tio a está manipulando para que você sacrifique a sua felicidade em nome do meu dever, e eu não vou permitir uma coisa dessas.

— E como você sabe o que vai me fazer feliz ou não? Você nunca perguntou.

— Eu prometi que a colocaria em primeiro lugar e pretendo manter a minha promessa.

— Quero saber se eu sou o suficiente para mantê-lo aqui.

Ela queria ouvir as palavras. Merecia ouvi-las.

— Não há nada que poderia ser mais forte do que a minha ligação com você.

Edward começou a caminhar na direção dela, com uma intenção muito clara nos olhos vítreos que ela tanto amava.

Isabella também se aproximou.

Eles se encontraram no meio do quarto. Edward a tomou em seus braços, apertando-a com tanta força que ela mal conseguiu respirar.

— Quero criar os meus filhos aqui — ela disse, arfando. — Quero que eles conheçam a tradição do povo de seu pai, conheçam o calor do deserto, o amor de uma família com tantos membros, cujos nomes eu provavelmente jamais chegarei a conhecer em sua totalidade.

Ele enterrou os dedos em sua nuca. Isabella o havia deixado solto e ele estava todo despenteado por causa do vôo de helicóptero.

— E o seu trabalho...

Ela sorriu tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

— Eu vou expandir a biblioteca do palácio e disponibilizá-la para a população.

Seu gemido foi o de um homem que sabia que a existência pacífica de seu povo estava correndo risco.

— Aqui não há cidades, nem shoppings, não existem cinemas...

Ela interrompeu a ladainha.

— Eu já lhe disse que não sou a mesma mulher com quem você se envolveu no passado. Não gosto de compras nem do trânsito da cidade. Eu já vivia numa cidade pequena quando nos conhecemos. Eu adoro este lugar. Adoro as pessoas. Como foi que você não percebeu isso?

Ele a beijou profundamente fazendo-a se derreter. Ambos acabaram na cama entre uma pilha de almofadas.

Edward se inclinou sobre ela e afastou uma mecha de cabelo de sua têmpora.

— Eu quero que você seja feliz, _aziz._

O coração dela se contraiu de esperança e, então, de certeza.

— Porque você me ama.

— É claro que eu a amo. Eu já não lhe disse isso centenas de vezes?

Ela não se lembrava de nenhuma sequer.

— Não.

— É claro que sim.

— Quando? — ela desafiou.

— Você não sabe qual é o significado da palavra _aziz. _Achei que você já tinha perguntado à minha irmã ou a Kate.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, sob o olhar feroz dele.

— O que ela quer dizer?

— Amada. Querida. Como eu poderia deixar de amá-la? Você tem tudo o que uma mulher deveria ter, jóia do meu coração.

Sua alegria foi tanta que ela chegou a ficar zonza. Ela sorriu.

— Quando foi que você se deu conta disso? Edward a abraçou.

— Eu fui muito estúpido. Não tinha me dado conta de que estava apaixonado por você até o dia em que lhe dei o telescópio e achei que você ainda estava pensando em me deixar. Eu já não queria que você fosse embora antes, mas naquele momento compreendi que se você o fizesse, levaria também o meu coração e a minha alma com você.

Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa de Edward, querendo alcançar o homem que existia por baixo dela.

— E por que você não me disse que me amava naquele dia?

— Tive medo que você não acreditasse em mim, que a minha declaração lhe causasse mais dor do que prazer.

Ela o olhou incrédula.

— Como você pôde imaginar que isso ia me magoar? Eu estava morrendo por dentro, achando que não era nada mais para você do que um meio para alcançar o seu objetivo.

— Perdoe-me pelos meus muitos erros, _aziz, _mas você é e sempre será um meio para eu alcançar o meu objetivo, pois eu necessito de você para ser feliz. Sem você, minha vida seria tão árida quanto o deserto, e vazia como um poço seco.

Aquelas palavras trouxeram lágrimas aos olhos de Isabella, e ela finalmente soube como reagir a elas.

Mais tarde, com as pernas desnudas e entrelaçadas às dele, sobre a cama, Isabella sorriu para ele, completamente derretida com as palavras de amor que ele havia lhe dito enquanto fizera amor com ela.

— Eu o amo, Edward. Ele a beijou suavemente.

— Eu também a amo, Isabella, e sempre amarei, até o dia que as estrelas caírem do firmamento.

Depois de toda uma vida se sentindo excluída, Isabella finalmente havia encontrado o seu lugar, nos braços de Edward, ao lado do seu coração.

Para sempre.

_FIM_

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Eu amei essa historia, e ainda quero um sheik para mim... E se alguém ver um Edward principe sheik, fala pra mim tá? Rsrsrsrs... Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Eu quero agradecer a cada uma de vocês: **Florence Santos, Acyd, Christye- lupin, juaassaid, Joana Patricia, annacaroll, Natalocas, Ana Krol, AgathaRoesler, P. Bruce, ISLCullen, JOKB, Karuki Hikari, Mikamss, Nessa Schiavi, Rhayanna, Vanesssa, aldmere, an. ny. oliveira, annacullenpatz, imaryana, marprof, sarosa, viviane. coitinho, Carol01, Danyh, Lilimonica, nic01,** **e leitoras fantasmas**... Obrigado meus amores, por lerem e acompanharem, eu fiquei tão feliz com o que vocês escreveram, tão lindo... obrigada pelo carinho... e em cada comentario que eu li a palavra favorita de vocês eram :** EU QUERO UM EDWARD!** E quem não quer? Mas não custa sonhar e esperar ele chegar né? Quem sabe ele não vira um exemplo? Rsrsr... Vamos torcer para que os homem aprendam com ele... Obrigada de coração!_

_E minha proxima adaptação é polemica... Tem pessoas que gostam e outras não... Eu gostei e odiei... Foi um livro que me marcou quando li... então não fiquem com odio de mim, quando lerem, kkkk... Ele se chama **"Inferno em teus braços",** e a tenho outra também que vou começar** "Dominando a Noiva**", então fiquem comigo... E até a proxima adaptação... Robsteijooossss_


End file.
